Jelly: College Camp Trip
by JellyLover
Summary: Tilly goes on a college camp trip only to find out Jen is also going. Will things heat up between them?
1. Chapter 1

i've never written one of these before, i hope you like, please leave me a comment.

Chapter One…

It's been a week since Jen had broken Tilly's heart at the bench, but Tilly still laid on her bed playing back that memory over and over again in her head even though it made her heart ache so much. Remembering that Jen said when things die down maybe they could try being friends again and Tilly hoping that this was that day. She checked her phone like she did every morning before getting out of bed, just hoping, wishing Jen had text her but no such luck. She dragged herself out of bed, got herself dressed and headed out to college. Her heart kept skipping beats every time she thought of being in Jens class today, she'd not been in her class since they broke up, that is if they was even together, Tilly didn't know where she stood but she knew there was something going on between them but there wasn't anymore. This Jen had made perfectly clear.

….

It was time for Jens class and Tilly was stood outside with Maddie, her palms were sweating and she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Are you ok Till's? You look a bit sick" Maddie said caringly. "Yes, I'm fine thanks, just a bit hot" Tilly replied hoping her lie was believable. Tilly then saw brunette hair through the glass window of the classroom door, it was Jen she is about to let them in. Tilly could feel a lump in her throat as the classroom door opened and she heard that voice, that sweet soft voice she craves so much to hear. "Come on in guys" Jen said in a raised tone so everyone could hear her. The class started to pile in, luckily to Tilly's relief Jen wasn't stood at the door as the students walked past her so she could sneak in unnoticed but she knew Jen would know she was there.

….

There was only five minutes left until the end of class, Tilly was sat there staring at the clock wanting to get out of there before her heart burst. She didn't look at Jen for the whole lesson she doesn't know if Jen even looked at her, but then Jen said something that made Tilly's head shoot up and look right at her. "Right class I have an announcement to make" Jen said. Tilly's heart started beating so hard she was scared that Maddie would be able to hear it sat next to her. All that was going round in Tilly's mind was _what is she going to say? Is it going to be bad? Is she leaving? I hope she isn't leaving, what if it's me that's made her want to leave._ These thoughts just kept going round and round in her head until Jen started to speak again, her mind went blank she wanted to hear everything Jen had to say. "One of the teachers has had to drop out of the college camping trip" The whole class moaned thinking that it would be cancelled. "Don't worry, they have asked me to take her place so I will be going with you all" Jen said with a big smile on her face. Tilly couldn't believe what she just heard; she didn't know whether to be happy about this or sad. _Could this be the one chance we have to reconnect or would it be five days of avoiding one another and complete awkwardness_, she thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 2…

It was the night before the college camping trip and Tilly was going over everything she had packed, even though she packed it weeks ago. She wanted everything to be organised and she wanted to do something that would keep her mind from drifting to thoughts about Jen. She always felt the need to impress Jen with the way she looked. She always wanted to look nice for her and now that Jen is going on this trip she needed to rethink about some outfits she was taking with her. Before she knew it 11pm had come round, she looked at the time and decided she better go to sleep, she got dressed, jumped into bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow Jen came into her head. She couldn't help but wonder what could happen on this trip not just the good stuff but the bad stuff as well which was keeping her awake. It was 2am and Tilly still couldn't sleep, she was scared of going away with Jen, what if Jen didn't talk to her for the whole of the trip? It would kill her. Tilly finally started to drift off to sleep and before she knew it _beep beep beep_ her alarm clock started to go off.

….

Everyone was at college waiting to get on the bus. Maddie was babbling away to Tilly about how much she is going to hate camping because of the bugs and no beds but Tilly wasn't paying any attention she was looking out for Jen so she didn't bump into her by accident, she didn't want the awkwardness and the pain that followed it. Something was snapping her back to reality "Tilly…Tilly" Maddie was calling out. "Sorry what mads?" "I was calling you for ages, what were you thinking about?" Maddie asked. "erm… nothing… I was just going through what I'd brought in my head" "your so organized aren't you tills, don't worry you wouldn't have forgotten anything" she reassured her. A teacher called everyone to the bus, Tilly turned round only to see Jen doing the register at the door to the bus. Tilly's heart started pounding like it always does when she sees or even thinks about Jen. She started to feel sick as she got closer. "Hi Maddie, hope you enjoy yourself" Jen marked her off the register "I'm sure I won't" Maddie snapped back. Jen looked up to mark down the next student and was stunned when Tilly was standing there "erm… Tilly… Yes, I hope you too enjoy the trip as well" Jen said with her head facing down to her clipboard. "I'm sure I will miss Gilmore" she said nervously. Jen watched as Tilly walked up the steps onto the bus admiring the girl's physique. She realized what she was doing and quickly came back to reality. She quickly got everyone on the bus and was rearing to go.

…

It was a 3 hour journey but they finally arrived at the woods, Tilly was feeling a bit better about this trip now because on the bus she caught Jen multiple times looking at her. This reassured her that Jen still maybe had feelings for her. The students started to put up their tents, Tilly always went camping with her dad so she could put up a tent fairly quickly with no bother at all. Maddie didn't help Tilly instead she was sat down on a log on her phone the whole time as Tilly did all the work, but this didn't bother Tilly as it was easier to do it by herself. When the tent was up Maddie quickly sat inside and carried on playing on her phone. "Mads are you not even going to try and have a good time?" Tilly confronted her, "I'll try tomorrow babe, I'm going to take a nap so please don't disturb me" Maddie was mardy when she was tired so Tilly just left her too it. She looked around at everyone putting their tents up and noticed Jen was having trouble with hers, she debated whether or not to go and help but she bulked up enough courage to go over. Jen heard a voice behind her "Do you need a hand Miss Gilmore?" Without realizing who had said this she quickly replied "yes please, it doesn't seem to want to co-operate with me" she let out a small giggle and turned round to see Tilly standing there with a huge smirk on her face. Tilly walked forward to help Jen put up the tent, while in the process Tilly accidentally brushed her hand across Jens and her hand started to tingle. "erm… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean too" Tilly felt embarrassed, Jen looked up into her eyes, the eyes that made everything go away like they were the only to people there. "Don't worry about it Tilly, It happens" she gave Tilly a flirtatious smile and Tilly gave Jen one back. "Yes but not everyone wants it to happen, not like I do, I always want to touch you" Tilly started to go red as she realised she said it out loud, she couldn't look at Jen after she had just blurted out that but Jen replied with something that Tilly didn't expect. "I know I feel the same way Tilly. I crave your touch I always do but… I can't and it kills me" Jen looked away so Tilly couldn't see the pain in her eyes. "But Jen, that's the thing, you can I'm standing right here in front of you, wanting the same things as you. Don't say you can't have it because we both know you can" Jen looked up into Tilly's eyes; she didn't need to say anything they both knew how they felt about each other, Jen started to stare at Tilly's plump rosy red lips wanting to kiss them but she knew she couldn't, Tilly was her student. Jen started to break the silence "can we though Tilly? I can't risk losing my job I've worked so hard for, look the tents up now maybe you should go check on Maddie, thanks for the help" "fine I'll go if you don't want to be near me" Tilly stormed off, Jen watching her as she does this, feeling hurt because she sent Tilly away and maybe just maybe this time she wouldn't come back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 3…

It had been a few hours since Tilly had stormed away from Jen and Jen still was shocked at how something that was so perfect got sucked away in a matter of seconds and that it was her fault. Jen kept looking over towards Tilly and Maddie trying not to get noticed, Tilly was chatting away and Jen just wished it was her that Tilly was talking to, confiding her worries and secrets in her. She then pulled a face which sent Jen into a flashback of when they was on the beach, she remembered everything and she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss they shared together, how could just one kiss affect her in such a big way, how just this one kiss left her pining for more. Since the first time she met Tilly at her art show she felt a connection and a strong one at that. She couldn't get her out of her mind. Jen must have been in deep thought for a while she didn't notice that everyone had gone to bed and that Tilly was sitting next to her. "Thinking of anyone special?" Tilly asked, Jen snapped back from her thoughts "what? Tilly what are you doing here? If we…" Tilly cuts Jen off because she's heard it all before "get caught? Don't worry Jen, everyone has gone to bed, I came over because you had been zoning out for a while and well I wanted to say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to storm of its just…" "It's ok Tilly" Jen interrupted her this time "besides it is me who should be apologising, it was my fault" Jen looked at Tilly wanting to see her reaction, wanting to see that she had forgave her. Tilly changed the subject back again "so, who were you thinking about earlier then? You seemed in deep thought" she wanted Jen to answer this question so badly, just this one answer could change everything for her and about how she is feeling right now. "You, I was thinking about you! I'm always thinking about you Tilly, I can't stop, and you just mean so much to me it hurts to watch you walk away" a tear streamed its way down Jens face. Tilly put her hand on Jens chin and turned her face to look at her, she gently pulled her sleeve down over her hand and wiped away Jens tear. Jen couldn't stop staring into her eyes, but a force was pulling her closer and closer to Tilly until their foreheads where touching and their lips were no more than a centimetre apart. Both Jen and Tilly has butterflies in there stomach, this feeling was so intense; the desire was so strong that Jen had to give into it. She gently kissed Tilly so soft and delicate, she started to feel Tilly kiss back and she didn't want to let go. Tilly used her hand to brush back Jens hair as there soft delicate kiss turned passionate. They started to hear someone come out of a tent so they both quickly broke it off, Tilly ran back and climbed back into her tent before zipping up the door she took one last glance at Jen who was sat there watching her with a huge smile on her face, Tilly blew her an air kiss and to Tilly's delight Jen blew one back.

….

Morning came around an Tilly woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she knew this time that the kiss she has shared with Jen wasn't a dream and what she didn't know was that Jen was doing exactly the same in her tent no more than 7 feet away from her. "Morning babe, you look like you slept well" Maddie said while getting up and sitting by Tilly's feet waiting for her to get up as well. Tilly was a bit disappointed she wanted it to be Jen waking up next to her; she wanted Jens face to be the first one she saw when she woke up. Tilly just smiled and got up with help from Maddie pulling her, her legs were still like jelly from the kiss she shared with Jen the night before. The two girls walked outside the tent to a beautiful sun shining day. Tilly looked over and saw Jen; she entered a trance while focusing on the brunette before her. "Isn't it beautiful?" Maddie asked, "Yes she sure is" Tilly replied not realising Maddie was on about the weather and herself Jen. "Huh? What was that tills?" Tilly suddenly realised what had happened "what? Erm… I said yes it sure is" Maddie just shrugged her shoulders and went to grab some food. Tilly followed, she reached her hand out to grab a croissant and she felt herself touch someone's hand "oh sorry I didn't…" she cut herself off when she turned to look at this person and it was Jen, Jen was smiling at her, Tilly loved Jens smile it lit up the whole day for her. "You don't need to apologise Tilly, I enjoyed it" Jen winked at Tilly and took a taunting bite out of the croissant as she walked off.

….

Later that evening one of the other male teachers asked Jen to go get some wood to help make a fire, he also picked a student to go help her and coincidently he picked Tilly. Tilly was over the moon and by the look she saw on Jens face when he said her name she was too. "C'mon then Miss Gilmore, try to keep up" Tilly spoke as she walked by Jen turning her head to wink at her as she walked by. Jen followed like she wasn't happy about this but deep inside a frenzy of emotions were going off. Jen couldn't contain her excitement and happiness so she quickly hurried into the woods after Tilly before she burst. As they got further in Jen caressed Tilly's hand holding it and using it to pull her closer to her. "Well Miss Gilmore it looks like it's just you and me for a few hours" Tilly couldn't help but giggle to herself, she couldn't explain how happy she was, and she needed to show it. "You know Tilly you have the most amazing laugh" Tilly looked at her lovingly; she pushed Jen up against a tree and began to kiss her neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 4…

Jen started to moan as the red head kissed her neck, Tilly then moved for the lips and started to kiss her passionately, Jen kissed back just as eager and forceful as Tilly was. Jen grabbed Tilly's hips and span her round so it could be her pushing herself up against Tilly's delicate body, with Tilly now pushed up against the tree the kissing got more intense. Jen then held Tilly and gently led her down onto the floor of the wood not separating from the kiss they were sharing. They both just laid there kissing for a few moments, the kissing began to get even more intense. Jen was almost on top of Tilly when she pulled off "This isn't right" Jen sat up a few inches away from were Tilly was laid. Tilly quickly sat herself up "What do you mean this isn't right? You can't keep doing this Jen, you can't keep building my hopes up and crushing them like this, and it isn't fair" Tilly snapped back embarrassed because of what would have happen between them if Jen didn't break it off. "No Tilly you don't understand, I want to do this, you have no idea how much I want to do this but for our first time if we ever did get as far as to, you know, I wouldn't want it to be on a dirty floor in the woods, I respect and care for you to much for that" Jen was worried Tilly didn't see it this way, she was petrified that Tilly would just walk away and leave her but instead Tilly came closer to her kissed he cheekily on the lips and said "I understand, I respect and care for you a lot too and well… your worth the wait" Tilly's cheeks started to turn red and she shyly started to stand to her feet. When on her feet she turned round to help pull Jen up. As soon as their hands and fingers entwined Tilly felt tingles down her hands and arms. Pulling Jen up so they were face to face Jen quickly planted a kiss on Tilly's lips "You're worth the wait too, and I anticipate the day when it happens" Jen winked at Tilly and started to walk back still holding on to the teenager's hand almost guiding her. "Jen wait!" "What is it?" Jen replied rather scared about what Tilly might say next. "We can't go back without any wood for the fire, people will get suspicious "Jen let out the biggest grin, one of the reasons she adored this teen so much was because of her brains, Tilly was so smart. "Well we better hurry up and get some then shouldn't we?" Jen replied with the huge grin still implanted on her face.

….

Back at the camp it was late and everyone was sat around the fire having normal chat. Maddie was back in the tent sulking because her phone battery was dying while Tilly was sat with Jen around the campfire. Jen was sketching in her pad and Tilly kept looking over Jens shoulder intrigued at the image she was drawing. "You're putting me off" Jen said to Tilly using them exact words because Tilly had done the same this one time in her art classroom. "But I'm not doing anything" Tilly then started to laugh as she clicked on what Jen was doing. "Haha very funny Jen… I didn't know you were a comedian" she nudged Jens shoulder. "Just shows that you remember every second we spent together" Tilly threw in before Jen had time to reply. "Course I remember, I cherish them moments the most" Jen looked up from her drawing and saw the biggest grin on Tilly's face; she smiled back at Tilly while quickly stroking her hand when no one was looking. One of the students shouted out "ok, so let's play a game because this is getting boring" everyone agreed not knowing what they were getting themselves into. The lad then carried on explaining the game "Right, we go round the circle one by one and everyone has to tell someone in this circle something they've desperately wanted to say to them but didn't have the courage too, you have to be truthful and it can be good or bad" All the student were intrigued at this game so all accepted the offer to play, Teachers were excused of course. This had Jen thinking what she would say if she was in this situation, she was never one who openly shared her emotions; she started to draw once again. The game started and when it was Tilly turn Jen stopped to listen, a part of her was scared Tilly might confess something to her and everyone would find out about them, but another part of her knew that Tilly was so smart and wouldn't dream of hurting her like that. "I often feel like people dislike me because I focus more on my work then socialising" The class then quickly reassured her that this wasn't true. Jen grabbed Tilly's hand, she was so proud of Tilly for being brave and having the guts to say that to everyone. Jen then looked down at her pad, she'd been sketching but didn't have a clue what she had sketched, when she saw what she had drew she got a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach, she had drew this subconsciously so it must be true and the more Jen thought about it the more she couldn't understand how it had taken her so long to realize. Jen then nudged Tilly and showed her what she had drew, Tilly's heart dropped and tears started to run down her face she couldn't believe the drawing that Jen was displaying right in front of her. _This must be a dream; this can't be actually happening_ Tilly thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

Jen was showing Tilly a drawing that would change their lives forever. Tilly grabbed the pad of Jen and stared at the drawing, running her finger along every line. She just stared at the words written on the page, I love you! But it wasn't just written, Jen had made it all fancy in big bold letters. She had shaded in the words almost as if she wanted to emphasize them and the meaning behind them. Jen couldn't show or explain how she felt so she did it the only way she could, she drew it. Tilly was still staring at the drawing her tears dripping down on the page, she'd never felt so happy, she leant over to Jen and whispered into her left ear "I love you too" Jens face lit up, her heart was pounding she just wanted to grab Tilly and kiss her among other things but she couldn't because students were around. Tilly wanted to do the exact same and her heart dropped because she knew she couldn't. They sat in silence the tension between them was so intense they could hardly breathe.

….

One by one the students started to go to bed until it was just Jen and Tilly left. This was the moment they were waiting for "Alone at last" Jen whispered back in Tilly's ear. Jen moved her head back from Tilly's ear not too far, just far enough that she was a centimetre away from the teens ruby lips. Tilly started to lean in slowly to kiss the beautiful woman before her when suddenly she heard a voice "Are you coming to bed Tills? It's getting late and I'm bored being in here on my own" it was Maddie, Tilly jumped back before Maddie caught a glimpse at how close they were. Tilly wanted to scream back at Maddie for ruining the moment, the moment she had longed for. She wanted Jen and now she had her, all of her even the one thing she didn't expect to have completely and that was her heart, she had Jens heart and she didn't want to let that go but she had too, she had to go and this broke her heart so badly. "I'm coming" she eventually replied to Maddie. As Tilly walked off she turned back to Jen, she could see the hurt in Jens eyes too she could see Jen wanted the same thing as her, Tilly mimed the words "I'm sorry" to Jen as she went into the tent and zipped the door behind her.

….

It was late and Jen was lying down in her tent trying to get to sleep but all she could do was think about Tilly, she wondered what Tilly was doing right now "Probably sleeping, go to sleep you stupid woman" she mumbled to herself. She turned onto her side and put her hand out in front of her on the big empty space imaging Tilly was laying there, thinking of what she would do if Tilly had been there. These thoughts made her belly fill with butterflies, she couldn't help but smile every time she thought about the teen, and she's never been this way over someone before so she knew Tilly was the real deal. Jen rolled back over onto her back and let out a big *sigh* why couldn't Tilly be there with her, why does something so perfect have to be so wrong. Eventually Jen finally started to doze off.

….

Maddie and Tilly had been talking for hours on end, finally Maddie fell asleep and Tilly waited a while just to make sure she was fully under. Tilly then sneaked out of the tent looking around her hoping no one was awake, it was pitch black and all you could hear were the sound of the animals in the woods. Tilly reached for her flashlight and made her way over to Jens tent, treading carefully not to stand on twigs and crack them forcing someone to wake up and catch her. She made it to Jens tent but was scared to go inside; she sat herself down outside the front of the tent door. "Jen are you awake?" Tilly whispered loudly just enough for Jen to hear her. There was a long silence. "Jen, it's me Tilly, are you awake?" Tilly whispered again. Her face dropped into a long frown when she heard no reply, she took a deep breath and pushed the disappointment deep down inside her. She stood up and started to walk off when Jen grabbed her hand and pulled her into the tent, Tilly nearly fell over from how quick Jen had pulled her. Jen and Tilly spent a few moments just smiling and staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was Jen who broke the stare when she turned away and zipped up the tent door locking them in there alone and away from the outside world.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 6…

Both the girls hearts were beating out of their chests, Jen leant over Tilly and grabbed her by the shoulders gently pushing her to lie down. Tilly started to breathe heavily because Jen was almost on top of her and this excited the teen, Jen watched Tilly's chest as it rose when she inhaled. Jen sat on Tilly's waist and bent down to kiss her, at the same time Tilly lifted her head to meet Jen half way. Finally the two were able to kiss again, Jen stroked her hand along Tilly's leg making its way from her foot to her waist, Tilly moaned. Jen was turning her on, this is the one thing Jen could always do to Tilly without doing much to her at all. Tilly broke of the kiss "I love you Jen, you do know that don't you?" Tilly knew Jen loved her from the drawing, she knew Jen wouldn't say it because she never expressed how she felt towards Tilly other than them kissing. "Yes I know you do and I…" Tilly sat up forcing Jen to move up with her Jen didn't speak about how she felt, was she finally going to brake that barrier that she kept up. "Yes Jen" Tilly said eagerly waiting for the words to come out of Jens mouth. "I love you Tilly, with all my heart" Jen started to go shy; she had never done this before. "Say it again please Jen, just one more time" Jen smiled and said the three most important words she has ever said to anyone, Tilly focused on her mouth as she said them, she wanted to capture the way her lips moved saying these words that made her feel ecstatic. Jen started to passionately kiss Tilly again, a few minutes past and they hadn't even stopped kissing once, not even to breathe, neither of them wanted to let the other go. Tilly ran her hands up Jens side making her way to Jens chest, she started to unbutton Jens top and Jen allowed her to do this. She groaned as Tilly started kissing her down her neck and making her was down the rest of her body. Things started to heat up fast; they were both so caught up in the moment. "Wait" Jen stopped Tilly in her tracks, Tilly was looking at Jen confused, she knew they both wanted this; they both had declared their love there was nothing stopping them from being together. "Remember what I said in the woods? I respect you too much to do this here, I'm sorry I really want to Tilly and I hate myself for saying no right now but you deserve you first time to be somewhere, were…" Jen couldn't explain what she meant but Tilly knew "Where there is a bed Jen?" she cut Jen off. "Yes exactly" Jen loved the fact that Tilly always knew what she meant even when she didn't herself. "I'm sorry if I've upset you" Jen felt terrible from breaking it off when they had gotten so far. "It's ok, I still get to be with you and I still get to kiss you, I can wait a few more days" she winked at Jen and Jen started to laugh. "I think I should really get back, it will be morning soon and someone might notice were I am" Tilly moved her hand up to Jens face, she swept back Jens hair and Jen closed her eyes, while keeping her hand there to hold her hair back she lent in and gave Jen one last kiss before she left. She went to pull always but Jen grabbed her and pulled her closer, she didn't want Tilly to leave she wasn't going to let her go but she knew she had too and that Tilly had to go so she decided to let go and let the teen make her way back to her tent. "I'll be thinking about you" Jen winked at her as Tilly walked over to her tent, Tilly let out a girly giggle and winked back on Jen.

….

"Tills, where have you been, are you alright you look a bit flustered" Maddie asked as Tilly walked into the tent. "erm… yes I'm fine, I woke up early so I went to get some fresh air, I didn't want to wake you, sorry" Tilly smiled so Maddie couldn't call her bluff. "aha, can't wait to get out of here, only tomorrow to go" Maddie had that look on her face, the look she had whenever she looked down on people" "so why did you come Mads? You knew you wouldn't enjoy it" Tilly confronted the blond. "I couldn't stay with my dad at home, not with me knowing what he did, I needed to get away" Maddie had broken down a bit to Tilly; it's been a while since Maddie had confided in her over her dad's affair. Tilly hugged Maddie tightly "I'm sorry babe, I didn't know things were so hard for you at home" Maddie just shrugged it off "I'm fine, thanks Tills" and Maddie walked off. Tilly had never seen Maddie put up her walls so quick with her, she knew because of this Maddie must have really been hurting.

….

It was the last day; everyone was packing their things and taking down their tents. Tilly could see Jen looking over every time she bent over to pick something up, Tilly liked this and she started doing it on purpose just for Jen. Jen knew Tilly was doing it on purpose but she still looked anyway, she noticed Tilly was looking at her earlier when she was doing it and she was just returning the favour. They were far away just enough from each other that they couldn't talk but it didn't matter because they knew what each other was thinking every time they looked at one another. It was time to leave and everyone piled on the bus, Jen was marking the register again "Tilly check, I hope you enjoyed yourself" "I sure did Miss Gilmore, Thank You". Tilly was the last one to get on and Jen walked up behind her and swiftly brushed her hand across the teens bum. Tilly looked at her smirking while biting her lip. Everyone was sat down and ready to leave when Tilly started to think…_ what if it all changes when I get back, what if Jen gets scared again and doesn't want to be around me anymore, what if this is it this is all we were going to have all we are ever going to have. I don't want this to be a painful memory I want it to stay perfect like it was._ Tilly didn't know what was going to happen when they got back all she could do was hope for the best.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 7…

Tilly started to stir and eventually woke up, the first thing to pop into her head was Jen and when she thought of Jen she thought of the camping trip. They only got back last night but still had to go into college. Tilly dragged herself out of bed and got herself ready for the college day ahead. While brushing her teeth her mobile started to vibrate, she left it thinking it's just Maddie ringing her to walk to college together; she could call her back in a moment. Her phone went off again, "gosh Maddie hold on I'm coming" she said to herself while rushing to her phone. She was startled when she checked her phone and it said one missed call from Jen. She also had a message from her saying 'Morning beautiful, I gave you a quick ring hoping to hear your voice before you set of for college, I guess I missed you, I suppose I'll see you later in class xx' This text drove all Tilly's worries that she had about Jen not wanting to carry on when they returned. She was about to text back when her mum shouted up saying Maddie was here, Tilly grabbed her bag and went downstairs and set off to college with Maddie.

….

At college Tilly was waiting in anticipation for Jens class, only a few more hours she kept thinking to herself. It was dinner time and Tilly couldn't eat, summersaults were going off in her belly at the thought of seeing Jen soon, she was love sick. Tilly was walking down the corridor chatting to Maddie having a laugh, she wasn't looking were she was going and suddenly she bumped into someone, their books fell to the floor. "I'm so sorry, let me help you with those" Tilly crouched down to pick up the books while Maddie carried on walking to go meet George. She grabbed the books one by one and just as she was picking up the last one, her hand and book was grabbed, she looked up and there was Jen crouching down too. Jen started to laugh their hands still touching "You need to watch were your walking Miss Evans" "Yes, I'll be careful next time Miss Gilmore, it's totally my fault, I guess I was blinded by your beauty" Tilly felt embarrassed she had said the most cheesiest line ever and she said it to the one person she cared most about. Jen just laughed and grabbed her books off Tilly, before she had time to say anything to the teen she was interrupted by the head of the college wanting a word with her about a student. Tilly watched Jen as she walked away from her, admiring how perfect and well curved Jens lower body was.

….

It was finally time for Jens lession, Tilly was in the bathroom that was opposite the classroom fixing herself up and re applying her makeup, and she wanted to look perfect for Jen even though in Jens eyes she was always perfect. It was time to go in and Tilly walked in as she normally does and took her seat next to Maddie. "Afternoon class" Jen welcomed the whole class but was looking at Tilly as she spoke so Tilly knew she was aiming it at her mostly. Tilly loved listening to Jen babble on about art, she loved how soft her voice was and how she lit up when speaking about the subject. It was half way through the lesion and everyone was deeply imbedded in what they were drawing. Jen was moving around everyone helping them one by one, she preferred it this way. She left Tilly till last so she could spend more time helping her without anyone getting suspicious. She watched over Tilly's shoulder as she started to shade in parts of her piece. "Here Tilly try it like this" Jen touched Tilly's hand and guided it to help her create a lighter shade. Both of them knew that Jen just wanted to have an excuse to touch the teen without the class noticing or reading too much into it. "Thanks, Miss Gilmore, you always know how to bring out the best in me, well my work that is" "It's always my pleasure Tilly, I'm always happy to help a fellow artist" Jen quickly stroked Tilly's knuckles with her thumb before releasing and going back round the class.

….

The bell rang and the class quickly hurried up to go home and start enjoying the weekend they had coming. "Are you coming Tilly?" George asked while walking out with Maddie. "No, I'll catch up with you later; I want some advice of Miss Gilmore about my painting" "ok well we'll catch up with you later" George and Maddie waved bye and then left. Tilly shut the door behind them and looked through the glass to see if anyone was around; the school was bear with it being after college hours on a Friday everyone wanted to get home as soon as possible. "Miss Evans your work is perfectly fine" Jen said sarcastically. "I know but I thought my favourite teacher deserved a kiss before I left" Jen couldn't help but smile at this even though she knew it was inappropriate because they was still at college in her classroom, But Jen has gone far past breaking the boundaries so she walked towards the teen and placed her hands on the red heads hips. "I think this teacher has deserved it too" she implied that it was ok with her if Tilly kissed her. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jens neck and gently pressed her lips against hers. Gently parting their lips they kissed for a few minutes. They both broke apart and just stood there in the embrace they was in. "Well I better go, Maddie and George will be wondering what I've got up too" Tilly pecked Jen on the lips again and walked out of the classroom with a satisfied look on her face, Jen watched her with the same look wanting to follow her and walk down the corridor holding her hand, showing her off to the world and show how proud she was to be Tilly's but this was a dream that would never come true, not anytime soon anyhow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. Leave me a comment.**

Chapter 8…

It was Saturday morning and Jen woke up with the biggest smile on her face, she had been dreaming about a certain someone who always managed to make her way into Jens head. The first thing Jen wanted to do was ring Tilly, she wanted to hear her soft innocent voice and she just wanted to talk to her for hours about anything. She went to grab her phone and clicking a button to call Tilly she noticed the time, it was 6 in the morning she couldn't ring Tilly this early. She wanted to wake her so bad just to hear her voice but she knew she should let the teen have her lie in. Jen threw on her dressing gown and headed down stairs to make a cup of coffee, as the kettle was boiling she was writing a text to Tilly, a text for Tilly to wake up to whenever she decided to wake up but she didn't know what to write so she kept starting over and over again. The kettle finally boiled and Jen made her coffee and sat down at the kitchen table to drink it. She reached for her phone once more to text Tilly. 'Hey gorgeous, I was just thinking about you and decided to drop you a text, do you have any plans today x?' Jen sent the message and she hoped for a reply not short after but she knew Tilly would be asleep. She used the free time to draw, with working at the college she didn't draw as much as she used too and today she finally had some free time. She grabbed her pad, pencils and even her oil pastels which were coated in a fine layer of dust because she hadn't used them in a while. She sat back down took a long sip of her coffee and got started.

….

A few hours had past and Jen was so focused on her drawing she forgot all about the text she sent Tilly so she wasn't upset that Tilly hadn't text back yet. She loved the fact that everyone in the house was having a lie in; this meant Jen could focus and add so much more detail into her drawing without being distracted. Jen normally drew hands and one time she even drew a pair of lips that she pined to kiss every second of the day but one thing she had never really drawn or even thought of drawing was an actual person. That was until today. Jen had drawn a portrait of Tilly's head, like Tilly had drawn of Jen once after they had split up. She made sure when adding the colour to the drawing that her skin and lips were the perfect colour and also her hair was the right shade of red. She spent hours on this portrait wanting it to be perfect just like she thought the teenager was. She couldn't see Tilly at the moment so she drew her, Jen always drew things she thought was beautiful so why not draw the girl she was madly in love with.

….

It was 10am and Jen heard a noise, it was Sinead and her mum starting to come downstairs, Jen then quickly closed her pad and put back her pencil and pastels so they couldn't see what she had drawn or in this case who she had drawn. Jen smiled at them as they appeared down the stairs "Morning, Would you both like a hot drink?" she asked before they asked what she'd been up too. Sinead and her mum both nodded still trying to wake themselves up. Jen made them a drink and then made her way back to her room. Half way up the stairs her phone went off, she hurried into her room shut the door behind her and jumped down on her bed excited that this could be Tilly and to her relief it was. 'Hey beautiful, thanks for the text it made my day, I have plans today with a special someone xx' Jen couldn't help but smile; the teenager could always put a smile on her face even when she was having a bad day. She stared to type back, she was typing so fast her fingers started to ache but she didn't stop she knew the quicker she sent hers the quicker she would receive one back. 'I'm glad it made your day, I was hoping it would! And me too I also have plans with a certain someone were meeting up at 1pm and going down into town to have a meal x' while waiting for a text back Jen reread the text she had received just moments ago, she loved how Tilly had called her special, she loved the fact of being special to Tilly and she loved that how every text she received from her Tilly always put two kisses on the end, it was always two no more no less. Jen knew she was head over heels for the teen, she loved the fact of the kisses at the ends of text, not many people notice that but Jen did just because it was Tilly and this proved how much she loved the girl. Jens phone went off once more 'What a coincidence me too, were meeting in the garages across from my house xx' Jen started to get butterflies, she was meeting the red head later on today and they were actually going out on a date, there plans had been made. 'I'll be there x' Jen sent back breaking the role play they had going on. 'then I guess I will see you later 3' Jens heart felt like it was going to break out of her ribs, no kisses this time but a heart, Jen couldn't believe how a small heart on a text could make her feel like this, she felt like a little child receiving a toy they had always wanted. Jen knew she didn't need to reply to this text but she wanted to, she too wanted to text Tilly back with a heart to show that she does really care for her 'Yes you will 3' Jen still felt a bit childish that if she didn't send one back she would mope but now she had confessed her love to Tilly that's all she wanted to do.

….

It was 12pm and Jen was running round her bedroom like a lunatic trying on different outfits, she wanted to look her best for the girl, just like Tilly always wanted to look perfect for Jen. She eventually agreed on an outfit and started on her makeup, she was so nervous she couldn't even choose what colour lipstick to wear. After a long half an hour, the longest half an hour it had been for Jen she was ready and excited to go. She took one last look at herself in the mirror and then set off downstairs. "You look nice, where are you off too?" Diane aimed at Jen "Erm…I'm just going out with some friends I used to work with" she walked over and grabbed her coat hoping Diane wouldn't ask anything else. "Enjoy yourself" Diane replied back not really taking anymore notice in the matter. "I'm sure I will" Jen called out as she walked through the door and shut it behind her. Jen jumped in her car and just sat there for a few minutes, she started to take deep breaths to calm her nerves, she had never been so nervous meeting someone before that it made her feel a bit light headed but she started to pull herself together. She turned on the engine and started to make her was to pick up Tilly, Her heart pounding in her chest as she drove but her smile never left her face. She pulled up into the garages across from Tilly's house and started at her front door waiting for the red head to appear. Jen was always a patient person but not when it came down to seeing Tilly. It had been five minutes of her waiting impatiently when the teen finally appeared out of her front door. As soon as Jen saw her, her heart ached for her. Tilly wasn't walking fast enough to the car as Jen would have liked her too but she managed to get to her car and sit down in the passenger's seat. They were both silent, the tension was building up between them and there breathing got heavier as Jen turned on the engine to set off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 9…

Jen rolled down her window; she was getting really hot just from being close to Tilly. Tilly looked over at her and admired her beauty as the wind blew Jens lushes brunette hair towards her, she could smell the scent of the teachers shampoo from the night before blowing straight into her nose, she breathed in deeply savouring the aroma. Jen had her elbow leaning on the door were the window was open and her hand against her forehead, Tilly loved the look of Jen when she was concentrating. "Where are we going to eat?" Tilly asked just trying to make conversation so she could hear Jens soft voice. "You'll just have to wait and see" Jen turned her head to face Tilly but quickly snapped it back, she didn't want to take her eyes of the road for too long and she knew that if she stared at Tilly long enough she wouldn't ever want to look away.

….

An hour or so later Jen pulled into the car park of a small restaurant. Tilly thought to herself about how small it was, and how cosy it looked because it was small, it was a place her and Jen could eat at together and be very close as the restaurant was petite. "Here we are" Jen said proudly, she was happy with this place because she too thought it looked cosy and she so desperately wanted to be cosy with Tilly. "Finally I'm starving I haven't ate because I didn't want to spoil my appetite" Tilly replied while rapidly jumping out the car hoping Jen would hurry up and follow. "Slow down Tilly, there's plenty of time" Jen smiled at the girl who was paces in front of her, she carried on talking to her "You don't want this to be over with as soon as possible do you?" Tilly shook her head from side to side "I didn't think so, so calm down, slow down and walk with me" Jen chuckled the words out. Tilly rushed over to Jens side with a cheeky grin on her face and draped herself over Jens arm, they were both proud to be with each other and wanted to show the world they belonged together and there wasn't anyone around who could judge them. They walked in the restaurant, still embracing each other, they liked the fact that people would think they were an item, they wanted this to be reality not having to hide their feelings, Jen wanted to shout to the world how much she loved Tilly and she knew Tilly wanted to do the same. They both sat down and picked up the menu to decide what they were going to eat. While scanning the menu Tilly started sliding her foot up and down Jens ankle. She could see Jen grinning behind the menu every time Tilly moved her foot. Jen reached over and grasped Tilly's hand and stated to stroke it and the same pace as Tilly was stroking Jens ankle. She started to feel the teens hand begin to get sweaty, she could see Tilly starting to get flustered but she didn't want to let go of her hand and Tilly knew straight away what Jen was thinking of doing "You don't need to let go of me, I'm fine I promise" Tilly had a pleased look on her face because she knew Jen was going to move her hand. "I swear you can read my mind Tilly, it actually scares me a bit, there's things in there I don't want you to see" she said jokingly laughing to herself, Tilly smiled at the brunette taking in Jens amazing smile and perfect teeth, the way Jens lips starched when she smiled made Tilly want to spring her lips onto Jens. "Are you ready to order?" A voice suddenly snapped Tilly out of the images she was getting in her head; images of her diving over the table to kiss Jen stretched smiling lips.

….

After hours of talking and a lovely meal the girls began to make their way back to the car. Sat in the car Jen checked the time it was 6pm. "Are we ready to head back home then?" Jen said unhappily, she didn't want this date to end; she wanted to spend every second of the day with her and even every minute of the night. "No, but I suppose we have too, my mum's expecting me back for 8" Tilly replied with a slight ripple in her voice almost as if she was about to tear up. Jen could see Tilly's eyes to begin to look watery so she leant over and placed both her hands on either side of the teens face, she then kissed the girl, her shoulders were raised and tight because of the intensity of the kiss. Jen accidently leant onto the steering wheel and hit the horn which scared both of them out there wits. They both flung back looked at each other and burst out laughing. Both girls then fastened their seat belts and Jen turned on the engine. The last time Jen had turned on her engine Tilly's heart began to lift with excitement but not this time, this time it made her heart drop. The radio was on and both Jen and Tilly were gently nodding their heads to the beat of each song, not noticing they were doing so. Tilly placed her hand on Jens leg and stroked it the entire drive home. Pulling up into garages across from Tilly house once again their hearts both began to drop; they felt like they were just about to receive some devastating news. "Thanks for an amazing meal" Tilly leant over and gently pushed her lips against Jens. "No need to thank me, It was my pleasure" Jen told her while clasping onto the teens hand never wanting to let go, not allowing her to leave. They both just sat there in silence for a while, looking into each other's eyes, not wanting or knowing how to say goodbye or even if this goodbye was going to be for a long time. Tilly started to get out the car when she suddenly threw herself back in, "Tilly are you ok? What's wrong?" Jen started to worry. "I can't believe I forgot I was having such a great time I forgot about tomorrow" Tilly was speaking so fast Jen could hardly pick up what she was saying. "Tilly what's happening tomorrow, are you ok?" she asked again starting to panic. Tilly looked over and pecked Jen on the nose "I'm fine, more than fine actually" Tilly started to go red in the cheeks as she began to say the rest "well you see erm… tomorrow my parents are… Well my parents are going out for the day, they set of early hours of the morning and won't be back till very late" the rest of her face began to go red "and I was wondering, maybe…that if you happened to be walking bye and if you wanted you could drop in and see me?" Tilly looked down at her feet, she was worried she had scared Jen off, she felt Jens hand upon her leg and her other hand turning her face to look at her. "I'd love to Tilly" she kissed the girl on the forehead and allowed her to get out the car, Jen watched Tilly as she made her way across to her house, watching every stride she took and how her bottom moved side to side with every step.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 10…

Tilly woke up, smile on her face, heart pumping, today was going to be a good day. She reached over for her phone to check the time, her heart jumped when she saw the words '_one new message from Jen' _ Tilly loved waking up to messages from Jen, it showed her that she was the first thing Jen thought of when she woke up, she hurried and read the message. 'Hey sweetie, I hope you slept well, I can't wait to see you later, I'm really looking forward to it x' Tilly acted like a small child at Christmas she started kicking her feet and shuffling in bed she couldn't contain her excitement. She was so ecstatic she forgot to text back. Suddenly realising this she looked for her phone, she couldn't find it, and she couldn't text Jen back. She started to panic and started to throw her bedding on the floor looking for the missing devise. She jumped on the floor and started to crawl on her hands and knees feeling for the phone, she glanced under her bed, her heart felt relief, and there was her phone. From all the excitement it must have fell of the bed when she was happy dancing in her covers. She jumped back onto her bed and text the woman she loved back. 'Hey beautiful, like always you've put a smile on my face first thing in the morning, I can't wait to see you later either, I wish you was here now, I wish I could have woke up to you and been able to kiss your delicate lips xx' she tightly bit her lip as she sent the text, thinking of how much she wanted to kiss the woman. She started to get herself dressed while she was waiting for Jen to text back. She received a text back when she was downstairs eating her cereal. 'It's about time; I've been dying for you to text back I've thought of nothing else. I wish I could have woken up to you too, and just wait a few more hours, I promise that you will be able to kiss them soon x' Tilly sent a text back straight away 'there's just one problem Jen, I can't wait that long, I can't wait a few more minutes to kiss them never mind a few more hours xx' it was like an addiction, all Tilly wanted every second of the day is to kiss Jen and knowing she couldn't do that made her want to even more. Tilly's heart stopped when she read the next text from Jen 'I'll be right over x' The teen felt like she was going to have a panic attack, she couldn't breathe and her heart started to pump again but it started to do it really fast. She ran around the house crazily making sure everything was tidy, she ran into the bathroom and cleaned her teeth again and reapplied her makeup even though she had only done these things no longer than an hour ago. She sat down on the sofa and started to calm herself down by talking deep breaths and waited for Jen, carefully straining her ears to hear her coming and anticipating the sound of the knock at the door.

….

There was a knock at Tilly's door, she rushed toward it, grasping the handle and jolting it open to see a brunette standing smiling on the door step, Tilly took a step back to invite the teacher in. Stepping through the door Jen shut it behind her, she grabbed Tilly by the shoulders and pushed her up against the wall and gently pressed her lips against Tilly's. 'All better now?' she cheekily said to the teen 'much' Tilly replied still shocked at what had just happened, how forward Jen had been, that shocked that only one word escaped her mouth. 'Good, you seemed desperate to kiss me and I know I was desperate to kiss you, maybe now I'm here we could spent the whole day together again?' now Jen was with the girl she didn't want to leave her, I don't think she could turn round and leave even if she wanted to. 'That would be great; we could start by watching a few movies if you like?' Tilly didn't want Jen to think she invited her over just for one thing even though that thing did keep making its way into her mind. 'That sounds fantastic' Jen replied, holding Tilly's delicate soft hands and walked with her to the sofa. Tilly then shoved a movie on and they both cuddled up together tightly on the sofa waiting for the movie to start. Both of them were silent throughout the movie, just holding each other in a tight embrace, Jen was more or less sat up with Tilly lying into her, Tilly's head was just under Jens chin and Jen rested her head back on Tilly's.

….

The movie's end credits began to appear but they didn't move to turn it off they both wanted to stay there for ever. Tilly lifted her head up and looked into Jens brown eyes leaning in she started to kiss the teacher and Jen started to kiss her back. Both slowly parting their lips slightly and closing them both sandwiching one another's lip. Jen felt her way up Tilly's side until her hand reached the back of her neck pulling the Teen to kiss her harder. The kissing started to pick up pace and began to get more intense and passionate. Tilly started to unbutton Jens top hoping she wouldn't stop her this time, as she reached the bottom she gently slid the top off Jens shoulders and down her back. Jen then picked up the bottom of Tilly's top and began to slowly lift it up and over her head, only breaking the kiss for a second as the top went over the teens head and then returning to each other's lips like magnets. The kissing got quicker and quicker as did there breathing. Both girls were caught up so much in this moment. Tilly started to kiss down Jens neck and made her way down her chest and then down her body and stopping at her bellybutton to tease her. Jen was arching her back as the teen did this to her, she couldn't help but moan. Tilly stood up and pulled Jen up towards her, placing her lips back on Jens she started to walk backwards and Jen followed still holding there kiss. Tilly had lead Jen to the stairs before breaking the kiss and holding her hand to guide her up stairs. Standing outside Tilly's room Jen had her pushed up against the door, she rapped Tilly's arms around her neck and bent down picking the girl up just under her bum. Tilly then wrapped her legs around Jens waist and they began to kiss. Jen then opened Tilly's door and carried her inside not breaking the kiss. Closing the door behind her with her foot she moved the Teen over to the bed and laid her down and led herself on top of her as they started to kiss again. Jen sat up her legs were either side of Tilly's waist 'are you sure you want this?' she asked her before she continued; she didn't want Tilly to feel pressured into anything and she defiantly didn't want any regrets. 'Yes, I've never been so sure of something in my life' Tilly urged her to carry on. Jen began to take of Tilly's skirt and then her tights, while at the bottom of the bed pulling off Tilly's tights over her foot she leant in and started a trail of kisses up the red heads leg, stopping at the top of her inside thigh teasing her back. Jen then jumped her kisses to above Tilly's band on her pants and started to kiss up her body, then up her neck and back to her ruby lips. Tilly did the same as Jen had; she arched her back moaning in pleasure. Both women were in for an amazing and unforgettable night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 11…

Jen was the first one awake, she always woke up early. She never intends to wake up so early in the morning but her brain always decides this for her. she laid there cradling Tilly and she gently ran her fingertips through the girl's smooth red hair watching her while she slept so peacefully in her arms remembering the unforgettable night they had just shared and how grateful she was that Tilly received a text from her mum saying they wouldn't be back until Monday night. Jen didn't know if she was still asleep dreaming, this was too good to be true. She had been so confused these past few weeks but now the world made sense again. One of her dreams she longed for had finally came true, she woke up next to the girl she loved. Everything was so silent; it was just Jen, her thoughts and the sound of Tilly's relaxing breathing. Jen started to think about her feelings for the girl and how much she loved this teenager; she was thinking about it so much she started to overthink. This was something Jen always did, she always over thought things which made her make some regretful harsh decisions. All she could think about was the love she felt for Tilly the love that consumed her heart, that how whenever she is near the girl nothing else matters in the world. No one had ever meant this much to her before and she started to panic, she started to feel scared. She looked back down at Tilly thinking this is the one person that could end her world, the one person that could completely break her heart into a million pieces. Jen turned her head to look out the window; they were both so distracted last night they forgot to shut the curtains. The sun was starting to make an appearance and Jen loved to watch the sunrise. Tilly then woke up, her head was laying into Jens neck, and she lifted her head slightly and kissed Jen on the neck. Jen smiled and forgot her panicked thoughts but she never took her eyes away from the sunrise, she knew Tilly would be able to see something was on her mind if she saw her. Tilly then looked out the window to see what had taken Jens focus away for her. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jen finally turned and looked at Tilly as she said this. "It sure is, it's almost as beautiful as you" Tilly replied while she swept back a bit of hair that had fallen onto Jens face. "And know way near as beautiful as you" Jen responded as she leaned in and kissed the girl on the forehead. Tilly closed her eyes and snuggled her way back into Jen. They both just held each other for hours, for them it felt like time had stopped; they never wanted to face the outside world again. They were that comfy and content with just lying in one another's arms they both ended up drifting back to sleep.

….

Tilly started to stir, a massive smile was imprinted on her face as she started to talk "oh wow Jen, I dreamt of what happened last night, it was so amazing, you were so amazing, we were so amazing" Tilly herd no reply and snapped her head to look at Jen. Tilly's heart dropped into her stomach she began to feel sick, Jen wasn't there. Tilly's head started to fill with thoughts, there was that many banging around in her head it was giving her a headache. _Where has she gone? Why has she left me? What if she has had second thoughts, what if she regrets what happened last night, what if she never wants to see me again? What if last night was only special to me? _A noise from downstairs cut of her line on thought. There was a bang. Tilly leaped out of bed and threw on her dressing gown and slowly and sneakily made her way downstairs to investigate the noise. The noise was coming from the kitchen, she slightly opened the door and peeked through, there was someone walking in there, she opened it a bit more and discovered it was Jen. She walked in talking to the teacher "I thought you'd left me" she said with relief. "Now why would you think that? I wanted to treat you and make you breakfast in bed but you've spoiled that now haven't you" Jen gave her a sarcastic disapproving look, raising her eyebrows and she carried on cooking. Tilly walked over and pushed herself up against Jens back; she wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist and rested her head on Jens shoulder as she watched her while she cooked. When the breakfast was ready they sat down to eat it, this time Jen started to rub Tilly's foot with her own. They talked about everything and anything they could think of, they even romantically fed each other a few times. Jen couldn't help but watch Tilly's lips as she chewed, the way they tightened up and then relaxed. "Jen" Tilly said worriedly, "yes Tilly?" Jen responded with a panicked look on her face. "You will never regret last night will you?" Tilly looked away she was ashamed that she even had to ask Jen this question, she felt Jen touch her leg and and felt Jens breath on her neck making her hairs stand up as she whisper in her ear "Never! It was the best night of my life…So far" she kissed the teen's ear and then went back to eating her breakfast. Tilly smiled as she filled her mouth with food. Jens phone started vibrating in her pocket; she whipped it out and answered her phone making her way into another room. She returned with a sad look smeared on her face. "What is it Jen are you ok?" Tilly was afraid to hear the bad news. "I have to go, something's happened with a students work and they need my help to fix it, I'm so sorry Tilly, I wanted us to spend the day together again" Jen slumped herself into the chair with a big *sigh*. "It's ok Jen, it's not your fault, and anyway we can spend a day together again" She reassured the teacher and then asked a question for Jen to reassure her "can't we?" "Of course we can, I can't stay away from you too long or my heart starts to break" Jen leant over and planted a passionate kiss on Tilly; it was like she was never going to see her again. She started to walk towards the door holding Tilly's hand until they got too far away from each other that their hands broke apart. Tilly heard the door shut, sadness washed over her, she missed Jen already and just wanted her to walk back through the door. Tilly then laid down on the sofa and reminisced what had happened last night. She remembered the way Jen smelled how her skin felt and tasted how gentle Jen was with her at first like she was scared to break her but then turned more aggressive but in a good way. She closed her eyes and imagined Jens hair falling on her face like it did the night before. She rememberd how Jens eyes sparkled in the light and how her pupils were dilated and she could see herself in them, these images began to take her away until a knock at the door snapped her back again. This angered Tilly, this was bad timing and she didn't like it, she stomped over towards the door and slung it open. "Hey babe" a voice uttered as the door sprung open.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 12…

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you till later" Tilly replied to the person on her door step. "What's a matter babe? You look upset to see me" "No I'm not upset to see you, I love seeing you, you know that. I just wasn't expecting you till later" Tilly replied. "Yeah sorry Tills I'm going to have to cancel were having a family day out, I'm dreading it but I'll catch you tomorrow yeah?" The blond girl started to walk off. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow Mads" she watched Maddie as she walked off, she knew she should feel a bit upset about this but she didn't this meant that she may be able to see Jen again tonight. Tilly closed the door and started to sing as she walked to fetch her phone._ 'What's this? I'm singing to myself, I never sing to myself' _the girl thought to herself, just thinking of Jen had her singing, she was so happy at the thought of any interaction with the teacher that it made her sing, and that's what she was doing. 'Hey beautiful, I was just wondering if you wanted to come back over when you're finished? I'm missing you already xx' *send* Tilly sat down with her phone and waited for Jens answer. *beep* this was it the moment Tilly was waiting for, she hesitated to read it, what if Jen wanted a break from her, she had spent a day and a night with her after all. "Hey gorgeous, you have no idea how much I needed your text I so badly needed to speak with you, I'm just finishing up here and I'll come over. I'm missing you terribly too x' Tilly's face lit up like a Christmas tree, Jen wasn't bored of being with her. 'I'll be waiting ;) xx' she sent back with a wink face on the end to tease Jen and it worked 'Tilly, don't get me aroused there's a time and place for that and right this second I'm not in it, save that for later x' Jen teased the girl back and Tilly loved it, she worshiped the sexual tension between them and how they could joke around with it. Tilly went upstairs and turned on the shower, as she began to undress she imagined Jen with nothing on standing there with her and holding her and there naked bodies upon one another. She found Jen irresistible, she started to feel the heat off Jens skin it was still fresh in her memory from the night before, she hopped in the shower holding on to the feeling she felt inside as she began to wash herself and make herself clean for Jens arrival. When she felt spotless she jumped out and began to dry herself with a towel still wishing it was Jen wiping her down. She threw on the nicest clothes she could find that didn't look like she was going on a night out she didn't want to look too overdressed because she would feel embarrassed. She grasped her perfume and sprayed herself several times to make sure the smell stayed on. She didn't know when Jen was coming over or even if it was soon but she wanted to be ready for when she does. She went into her room and started to watch the T.V to speed up time and to put her mind of her anticipation for Jen coming.

….

*Knock Knock* Jen had arrived and was standing in the cold rain waiting for Tilly to answer. She was soaked from head to foot because the rain was bouncing it down. Jen was so relieved when the door opened that she didn't even wait for Tilly to invite her in she just quickly ran into her house. "Jen your shivering and soaked, go into the bathroom I'll grab you a towel and some clean clothes so you can dry off" Jen rushed upstairs. Tilly knocked onto the bathroom door "You can come in Tilly, you don't have to knock, it's nothing you haven't seen before" Jen laughed. There is was again, the sexual jokes that Tilly worshiped. Tilly walked into the bathroom and stopped for a second looking at Jen's unclothed body and seeing how moist her skin was from the rain, just like Tilly had been just a few hours ago. The situation was reversed but Tilly didn't care, she walked over to Jen and began to wipe her down with the towel making sure her whole body was dry. Tilly admired the teachers figure and could feel every inch of it as she towel dried her. "How does this not feel weird?" Jen asked Tilly. "I don't know, but it didn't feel weird when you was a stranger putting on my shoe at the beach either did it?" Tilly smirked as she was kneeling down in front of the brunette bringing up the subject that lead to their first kiss. "I guess were just meant to be" Jen replied, these words echoed in Tilly head, she didn't even know how much she wanted to hear these words until Jen spoke them. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen and pulling her in tightly and began to kiss her belly. She slowly made her way up Jens body leaving a trail of kisses from her bellybutton, reaching her chest she started to kiss along her breasts. Jen started to moan as she started to feel turned on by the teen. Tilly never unwrapped her arms as she was making her way up Jen; she wanted to keep the teacher tightly in her grasp. Tilly caught a glimpse of Jen licking the bottom of her lip and that was it that was enough to turn the teen on. Tilly pushed Jen up against the glass door of the shower with force and started to kiss her hard, Tilly was always so sweet and innocent but she wanted to take Jen now and couldn't help how forceful she was. Jen enjoyed the force of Tilly and how domineering she was, this aroused the teacher even more. Jen then pushed Tilly back and lifted her to sit on the surface at the side of the sink, Jen had pushed her way in between Tilly's legs and she placed her hands down at the girl's crotch area and started to unbutton and unzip Tilly's trousers. When Tilly felt Jens hands go down it sent tingles through her body, her arms beginning to shake. Jen then slid the girls trousers off and stroked up the inside of Tilly's leg. Tilly couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sound as Jen teased her down below.

….

After hours of having erotic fun together they had worn themselves out and were relaxing on Tilly's bed. Cuddling up together there sweaty skin beginning to dry off and both of them out of breath. Tilly caught her breath long enough to speak "Well I guess there's nothing else for us to do; I hope you don't get bored from doing absolutely nothing" Tilly looked up at Jen and gave her a look as if to say they've done everything possible that a couple can sexually do. She winked at Jen and laid her head back down smiling. "I love doing nothing, as long as it's with you!" Jen slumped down so she was eye level with Tilly and commenced the kissing again. After a few short minutes she stopped and sat up, turning to Tilly with a displeased look on her face "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I better start to get ready and head off, it's late and you've got college tomorrow missy, we both do" Jen threw herself forward so she was faced down into the pillow. Tilly stroked her hair behind her ears so she could see Jens perfect cheek bones. "If I didn't know any better Miss Gilmore I'd say you were sulking" Jen pushed her head round half way so one of her beautiful brown eyes could see Tilly "I am sulking, I don't want to go" Tilly laid down on her side and had her face right up next to Jens, she extended her lips out to touch the teachers. "It's ok Jen, I will see you bright and early tomorrow at college" Jen scuttled herself round with a beaming grin on her face, she looked at Tilly and run her top set of teeth over her bottom lip almost as if to try and pull back her giant smile. "Yes you will, and my heart will start ponding from the very second I see you… I love you" "I love you too Jen" They both shared another passionate kiss before Jen got up; she fetched her clothes off the radiator and started to put them on. Tilly walked her to the door, holding onto her hand not ever wanting to let go, she didn't want the outside world to have Jen. Tilly slowly opened the door "I forgot there was a world out there and that time was still going" Jen turned back and gave Tilly one last peck on the cheek and she made her way out onto the street, luckily it had stopped raining. Tilly watched a Jen disappeared around the corner at the end of her street; she shut the door and leant her back against it. Using the door so she didn't fall she slowly made her way down to the floor. Tilly sat there in silence; she still couldn't believe she had Jen the woman she loved so much that it hurts. Tilly's grand clock in the hallway began to *ding* as a tear rolled its way down Tilly's cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 13…

Jen awoke; she got up and started to get her stuff ready for her teaching day ahead just like she did every morning, the same routine but this morning felt different to all the others, she woke up this morning with a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was nervous and scared about having to be around Tilly at college, What if she couldn't control herself again, all she wanted to do when she saw the girl is kiss and touch her and the force wanting her to do that is so powerful she might not be able to resist. She felt like she was about to start the first day of school again, scared and nervous but excited at the same time. While Jen was making her breakfast she wished Tilly was there remembering how the teen wrapped her arms round her waist and the way she leaned her head on Jens shoulder when Jen was cooking for her at her house. Jen was in a deep daydream thinking about the girl that she didn't notice her breakfast was beginning to burn. She started to smell the fine smoke which gradually brought her back to reality. She managed to come back to earth just in time before the breakfast got any worse. Throwing it away she realized the time and ran back upstairs to carry on getting ready not having time to make herself anything else to eat. Grabbing her coat she dashed out the house. She threw all her bags and the student's art work into the boot of her car and began to drive to work. She started to feel worried thinking she was going to be late and today there was a teachers meeting that she had to attend and she couldn't be late for that. Pulling up into the college car park she dashed in side, she made it to the meeting room with only a few minutes to spare.

….

After the meeting Jen was outside by her car gathering her things out the boot. "Do you need a hand Miss Gilmore?" A shiver made its way down Jens spine; she knew that voice anywhere "Yes please that would be great" she replied as she stood herself back up straight and turned round to face the girl, she suddenly went light headed and grabbed her stomach. Tilly saw Jen was in pain and grabbed her arm without thinking, she couldn't think about people seeing, Jen was in pain and she was worried. "Jen are you ok? … Jen what's a matter?" Tilly helped her down to sit on the edge of the boot. "Jen what's happening are you ok?" Jen wasn't answering her and Tilly was starting to get frantic. "I'm fine Tilly, I just stood up to quick that's all, I went a bit light headed" Jen finally replied to the frantic teen. "Ok, so why were you holding your stomach in pain then Jen?" Tilly was slightly angry at the teacher for not telling her the whole truth and this made her worry more. "I skipped breakfast this morning and I have nothing on my belly, it's just hurting that's all, there's nothing to worry about, I'll be fine once I've ate" Jen looked up and smiled at Tilly, she then noticed the worry on Tilly's face "I promise you I'll be ok as soon as I get something to eat" Tilly let out a small grin, she was relieved that Jen was ok but she couldn't help but still be worried about her. Tilly could still see the pain in Jens face even though Jen was trying so hard to hide it, Tilly reached her hand into her bag and pulled out an apple and handed it towards the pale brunette. "Well you certainly are trying to be the teacher's pet now aren't you" Jen let out a joke, she didn't like looking weak in front of anyone. "I try my best, now please eat Jen, I don't like seeing you in pain" Jen held her hand out for Tilly to place the apple in which without fail the teen did. Just as Tilly was about to move her had Jen closed hers to hold the apple but to also hold Tilly's hand "Thank you" Jen released the girls hand and began to eat it. Tilly watched Jens first bite and had to turn away as she saw the teacher's lips run over the skin of the apple otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop herself from what she wanted to do next. Tilly saw Jen didn't like being weak in front of her and she saw it made her uncomfortable so to break the tension she opened herself up to show Jen she didn't mind being weak in front of her. She sat down next to the teacher after checking to make sure no one was around, "Do you know what Jen, for the first time yesterday you actually made me cry happy tears instead of sad ones" Jen looked at her confused, she knew she had hurt Tilly and she had imagined that the teen would have cried over it but she never herd Tilly admit it before. "Happy tears? How did I do that?" Tilly touched Jens hand "Well you see, yesterday was an amazing day and after you had left I could help but cry to the door" Tilly started to laugh and carried on "You just make me so happy Jen, I've never felt this way about anyone before and what we shared together was incredible" Tilly looked at Jen trying so hard not to kiss the teacher. Jen wanted to kiss Tilly as much as the teen wanted to kiss her "I knew this was going to be hard" Jen said, "What was?" Tilly said uneasily. "Not being able to kiss you anytime I want or being able to hold you, I want everyone to know how proud I am to be with you but I can't" Jen saw Tilly eyes starting to water and she stroked the girls face to catch a tear that was about to fall. "We better get going, which is if you're still willing to help me carry all this?" Jen started to stand up and collect her things again. "Yes I sure am, your colour has come back to your face now, you're looking stunning again as per usual" both of them walked into college, not speaking but just cherishing each other's presence. Tilly loved the way Jen walked down the corridor, with such purpose like she had a mission to fulfil. They plonked the stuff down on Jens desk and Tilly turned to leave the room, as she reached the door she stopped and turned back, seeing Jen was watching her as she left made her heart leap "I'll see you later then yeah?" Tilly winked at the brunette "Yes you will, I'll text you later" Jen winked back and both turned away to get on with other things they needed to do.

….

Walking home from college, Tilly, Maddie and George were having a laugh and just chatting about the day they have had. Tilly's phone vibrated in her pocket 'Hey beautiful, I'm on my way to my workshop if you want to meet me there? x' Tilly's heart filled with joy all the memory's she had there were all good ones, it was the place were Jen had said they could be friends and could hang out in town and that's exactly what they did. 'Yes, I'll be right over xx' *send* "Sorry Mads, George I've got to go, my mums just text and she want me to meet her, I'll text you later" Tilly smiled and hugged her friends goodbye "Cya later Tills" Maddie replied as she draped herself over George and walked off. Waiting for them to go out of site Tilly quickly made her way to meet Jen. Walking in she saw Jen sat there drawing, as soon as Jen noticed her she closed her sketch pad like she was hiding some big secret and cheekily smiled at Tilly. Tilly was intrigued to know what was in the sketch pad and started to walk towards Jen acting all innocent and not interested, brushing her finger along the table toward the sketch pad "So what's that you're working on?" she said like she wasn't that interested even though she was dying to find out. "This is your birthday present and you're not allowed to see it" Jen teased her knowing she desperately wanted to know what was inside. "But I hadn't told you when it's my birthday I was going to tell you nearer the time" Tilly was confused, she didn't tell the teacher in case things didn't go as well between them as it was. "I'm a teacher at your college Tilly, you're in my class, I know every students birthday in my class" Jen laughed not believing that Tilly wouldn't have guessed this. "Is it finished? What is it? Can I have it early?" Tilly bombarded Jen with questions even though she already knew the answers. "No you cannot, it's a surprise and it's not finished yet, I want it to be perfect" "I'm sure it will be, anything off you would be perfect" Tilly bent down and planted a kiss on Jen and Jen started to passionately kiss back. There slow kiss started to get slightly faster as her hands moved there way towards Tilly's bum. Jen twisted her chair round to face Tilly and the teen then straddled herself over the teachers lap and the kissing was getting faster as things were heating up. Tilly started to unbutton Jens top *BANG* there was a loud nock at the door that stunned the girls, and suddenly the door started to open.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: Thanks for the comments, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 14…

Tilly jumped off Jens lap and sat at the far end of the table, in walked a stunning skinny woman with tanned skin and silky sandy coloured hair with light blond highlights. Jen gasped, Tilly snapped her head over to Jen and saw the broken look on her face. This made Tilly really uncomfortable, she turned her head to look upon the stunning blond who was closing the door and couldn't help but feel intimidated by her, Tilly thought she was so beautiful and she could see that Jen thought this too which broke her heart. The woman walked over towards Jen while focusing on Tilly and giving her curious looks, she was wondering the same thing as Tilly, who is this girl? The woman finally spoke and she had such a gentle voice "Hi Jen" she said nervously. "Hi, what are you doing here?" Jen replied monotone; she didn't have any emotion in her voice. Tilly saw how upset Jen was, the look on the brunettes face said it all, Jen was hurting and this made Tilly's heart break even more. "Can we talk?" the woman looked over towards Tilly and continued "Alone!" she snarled at Tilly. Jen looked over at Tilly putting on a brave face trying to hide the pain she felt as she made Tilly feel unwanted by saying "Tilly could you leave us two alone to speak please?" Tilly didn't want to leave; she was scared of what might happen if she did, she just stared at Jen hurt not moving a budge hoping she would change her mind. "Please Tilly, for me?" Tilly stormed out and slammed the door behind her, she knew how childish she was being but she was so hurt and so angry with Jen. She couldn't believe what Jen had asked her to do and the way she did it, with no thought on how it would upset her. It angered Tilly more that Jen knew she wouldn't have left no matter how many times she asked her but if Jen asked her to go as a favour for her she would do it straight away and Jen knew this and used it against her. Tilly ran home and went to her room; she collapsed on her bed and sobbed her heart out. She didn't know who that woman was but she knew she should fear her; she knew this woman could come between her and Jen and that would end her completely. Every tear coming out of her eyes felt like a piece of her broken heart. If she felt this terrible now before they have even broke up, how would she feel if they actually did? She wouldn't be able to cope with the pain it would be to unbearable. She just sobbed for hours wondering what was happening in Jens workshop, she couldn't help but imagine the worst. It was Jens fault she was imagining the worst, the look on her face when she saw who it was, the way she tried to hide it from her and how she could just push her away so easily so she could be alone with the woman. Tilly started to wipe her eyes but flinched as soon as she touched her skin, more pain burned her if that was even possible. She had been crying so much for such a long period of time her eyes and cheeks were sore, she sat up and looked at herself in the mirror, she had no emotion in her face she just felt numb her vision was blurred but she could see her red raw eyes they were so bright. She lay back down and just mopped for a few hours, checking her phone every ten minutes hoping the teacher had text but never such luck. She managed to pull herself out of bed and dragged her way to the bathroom to run a bath watching the water as it fell from the taps like she was in some sort of trance. Soaking in the bath she reminisced, every moment she had spent with Jen was playing itself in her mind. She just wanted to get Jen out her mind, thinking of Jen didn't make her happy anymore now it made her heart break, it made her imagine things that were probably not even happening down at Jen workshop but she couldn't stop. She took a deep breath in and slid her way down into the bathtub until she was lying at the bottom of the tub fully submerged. For her this made time stop, she didn't have to think about what was happening with Jen and that woman because time had frozen but it wasn't long before her air ran out and she needed to come back.

….

Tilly decided she wanted to go for a walk to take her mind of things, she grabbed her coat and put her shoes on and set off. She didn't know where she was walking too she just let her feet take her wherever they wanted to go. She looked down at the ground just watching her feet as they made their own path, she didn't want to look up and see people being happy and having fun because she wasn't. As she started to walk into the square she pulled her hood up so she could walk through unnoticed. She heard fast footsteps behind her, turning round to look someone ran past her so quick she didn't have time to see who it was. She watched the person run off, she knew that coat and she knew them shoes. She clicked, it was Jen. Why was Jen running so fast? She noticed were Jen was heading, she was heading towards the bench where she had ended things with Tilly a while ago. Tilly started to walk after her, talking bigger strides then normal to hurry herself up. She ran down the steps were she saw Jen sitting in the bench her head in her hands which were placed on her lap. Jens back was bouncing up and down so Tilly knew straight away the teacher was crying. "Jen" Tilly's voice wobbled as she said this because she was trying to keep her own tears in. Jen looked up at the teen and sprang towards her grabbing her tightly in an embracing hug. Tilly didn't know what to do; Jen was crying on her shoulder something she never expected the teacher to do because she didn't like to show weakness. Tilly raised her arms and hugged her back; she used one hand to keep stroking down Jens head to reassure her. "Jen what's wrong?" Tilly asked but this time she didn't want to know the answer. "Tilly I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" she cried even more into the teens shoulder. Tilly's heart dropped and a lump began to lodge its way into her throat, her arms started to shake. _This is it, it's over, and everything I imagined has come true _Tilly thought to herself. "What are you sorry for Jen? What did you do?" Tilly demanded to know, deep down she didn't want to hear what Jen had to say she was petrified of the truth. Jen looked up at Tilly placed her hands either side of her face and kissed her like it was the last kiss they would ever share and said "I think you should sit down why I tell you this" Tilly's legs suddenly felt like jelly, she didn't want to move but she did as Jen asked and sat down on the bench. Jen stood facing away from her for a few minutes, she took a deep breath in and went and sat down next to Tilly. She placed one of her hands on Tilly's knee and the other on the teens cupped hands. "Jen please just tell me" Tilly held back the tears as Jen looked up at her with tear filled eyes and began to tell her what happened. "Promise me that while I'm telling you, you won't interrupt me, please wait until I am finished Tilly, promise me" Tilly's eyes started to water, she couldn't hold them back any longer. "I promise" Tilly managed to let the words escape her mouth. Jen looked down at her hand that was playing with Tilly's fingers as she spoke "Can you remember the day we spent at the beach where I said that I had just broken up with my girlfriend and I said it was my decision, well it was but not because I wanted to or because I didn't love her anymore, it was because she hurt me, she kissed someone else and that had broken my trust so I left her and never looked back. Her name was Leila and we were so happy together and never had any problems until she did that, the woman that turned up at my workshop earlier on that was Leila and we had a really deep heart to heart. She told me that the kiss was a drunken mistake and she never wanted it to happen and that it would never happen again and the thing is Tilly that…" she didn't want to say the rest, she gripped tighter onto Tilly's hand and Tilly knew immediately that this would crush her. "I don't want to hurt you Tilly but she said she wanted me back, and she wanted to try and make things work again and that she wouldn't give up on me" Tilly's heart stopped she couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak she just had to get out of there. She pushed Jens hands off her and stood up as she started to sob once again. Jen jumped up and grabbed her "Tilly wait you don't understand" Tilly pushed her off again and started to back away from her she turned her back on her and ran away. She could hear Jen calling after her, shouting her name but she carried on running. Her head was pounding, her heart was aching and she collapsed to the floor just behind the bridge as tears began to flood down her face. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and that's why she could no longer feel it beating, her stomach was it knots and her breathing was frantic. Would she ever be able to recover from this pain and would this be a scar that will always show.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the comments they've all be amazing, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 15…

Jen started to stir; she was having a bad dream that awoke her from her slumber. It was really early but Jen was used to this as she always did wake up early hours of the morning anyway. She rubbed her eyes trying to push the nightmare out of her head; she didn't want it to be true. She rolled over onto her side and smiled as she saw the beautiful girl lying next to her in bed. She gently kissed the girls shoulder as her back was facing her; she pulled back the covers and ran her fingers along the girl's naked body feeling every curve and admiring the way her skin felt. She loved the feeling that washed over her the feeling of love and desire. She took a few moments to take in the beauty of the girl and the magic that had happened between them last night. Jen then rolled onto her back and thought about the events of yesterday that had led to that wonderful night.

….

"Tilly could you leave us two alone to speak please?" Jen hated the look the teen was giving her right now "Please Tilly, for me?" Jen watched as Tilly stormed off wanting to shout after her but couldn't spit out the words because Leila was stood right in front of her, the door slammed, Tilly was gone. "What are you doing here Leila?" Jen didn't know what to do; she never thought she would ever be in this situation. "What do you think I'm doing here? I'm here for you" Jen didn't speak she just looked at the girl confused, Leila didn't like the silence so she carried on speaking "I need you Jen, I never wanted to hurt you" Jen interrupted "but you did hurt me" she snapped at her. Leila put her hand on Jens shoulder "I know I did and you need to believe me when I say I am truly sorry and I swear I never wanted to kiss her, I know this isn't a good enough reason but I was really drunk and she kissed me first" She looked into Jens eyes with a sympathetic look on her face "you're right it isn't a good enough reason" Jen turned herself away in her chair. Leila walked around to the front of Jen; she bent down onto her knees and placed her hands on Jens lap to plead for her forgiveness. "I promise you it will never happen again just please forgive me, we can move past this, I need you Jen I love you and I know you still love me too" Jen touched Leila's hand "but I can't trust you, you've broken my trust Leila" "I know I have and I hate myself for that and I swear I'll spend every moment of every day building it back up again, we belong together and I know you see it too. I need you back Jen were soul mates and nothing with ever change that no matter how hard you try to fight it I'm the only one for you and I know you're the only one for me" Jen eyes started to water as she looked up into Leila's eyes. Leila slowly began to lean in; she quickly licked her lips to make them moist and pressed her lips up against Jens. As soon as their lips touched Jen pushed her off and ran out leaving Leila behind. She ran to the one place she could think of where she would be alone, she ran to the bench. She threw herself down onto the bench and put her head into her lap and started to cry, she was so confused. _Did I just cheat on Tilly? I pushed her off immediately but did I let her kiss me? Did I want her too? I saw her leaning in and I didn't move, what have I done? _Jen thought to herself, a familiar voice made an appearance "Jen" the teacher looked up and saw Tilly standing not too far away from her. All she wanted to do was embrace the teen surly a hug off the girl could make everything better but as soon as her arms wrapped around the girl she felt worse and sobbed even harder into the teens shoulder. Tilly demanded to know what happened and Jen told her, Tilly ran away from her "Tilly….. Tilly wait…please come back….Tilly" Jen shouted and shouted for the girl to come back, her voice stopped working and she chocked up and began to cry hysterically falling to the floor, she couldn't keep herself up. Just like she had thought, the one girl that could make her world come crashing down upon her and she just did she just proved Jen right. This couldn't be happening to her; she hated and blamed Leila for this pain she was feeling, such an unbearable pain that made her heart break. It started to sling it down with rain, like the heavens were crying for them both. Jen managed to stand up on her feet and she stumbled home sneaking through the door so nobody saw her, she climbed her way up the stairs and made her way into her room and broke down onto her bed. She laid there watching the rain trickle down her window, she couldn't even cry anymore, she tried but she had cried out all her tears. She no longer felt anything she felt numb, no pain no sorrow no happiness she simply felt nothing. She didn't even blink as she watched the rain, it was like her body and mind had completely shut down before the pain ate her alive. After a few hours of not being really there she started to think again, she started to feel. She knew there and then that she needed to make a choice, would she try again with Leila? Maybe things could go back to the way they were before and she wasn't a student she wasn't her student so it was allowed and would make everything so much easier. She started to recall all the happy memories they had shared, some of them made her laugh and put a smile back on her face. Jen was mesmerised by her past relationship she had forgot about her current one, that's if they were even still together, Jen was certain they had broken up. All her thoughts were on Leila she didn't remember the bad memories between them, they never had any accept the one with the kiss. Jen realised she had been smiling nonstop since thinking about Leila, she jumped out of bed rushed down stairs and straight out the front door, this was it she had made her choice. Not caring she was getting soaked she walked down the street urgently, this was something that couldn't wait she needed to tell the girl how she felt. It took half an hour in the rain to get to her house but she didn't care, she stopped outside the gate just staring at the door, she knew there was no going back after this. She slowly walked up and knocked on the door, the door opened and a tall figure was standing there "Hi" Jen said nervously as she was about to make a life changing decision.


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: Thank you so much for the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 16…

"Hi" Jen said nervously. "Hi can I help you?" a woman was stood confused at the door wondering who Jen was and why she was standing on her doorstep. "I hope so, I was wondering if Tilly was home, I need to speak to her urgently" Jen muttered the words out she was so cold she couldn't stop shivering and it wasn't just the cold making her do that. "I'm sorry I haven't seen her in a while, I'll let her know you stopped by who should I tell her stopped by may I ask?" Tilly mum asked "erm… just a friend, it doesn't matter I'll catch her another time" Jen walked off in search of the teen. She made her way to the bench and tried to think of the route Tilly would have taken when she ran off. Following in the girls footsteps she began to see a silhouette sat down in the distance near the bridge Jen rushed over she just knew it was Tilly. "Tilly what are you doing, you'll catch your death out here" Jen was worried for the girls health "What do you care?" Tilly viscously replied. "Tilly don't, you know I care about you" Tilly stood up so she was face to face with the teacher "That's the thing Jen I don't, I don't know any more if you actually care or even cared about me" Tilly looked away. "of course I do, I've always cared for you and I always will" both girls looked at each other, both squinting their eyes and screwing up the faces because the rain was so fast and heavy bouncing on their faces. "So why are you leaving me? Why are you leaving me for her? I thought I meant something to you, I at least thought you would fight for me" Tilly took a step back away from the teacher "fight for you? Tilly look at me do u think I would be out here like this if I wasn't fighting for you? I'm not leaving you Tilly I want you not her, I'll always want you!" Jen was wearing her heart on her sleeve something she had never done before. "Please like the thought never crossed your mind about how your life would be easier with her and how you can't lose your job over it" Tilly was too upset and angry to realise just how much Jen loved her. "I'm not going to lie to you Tilly yes it did and life would be easier" Jen was starting to get worked up as well "So what's stopping you then?" Tilly snapped at her, Jen just looked at her, how could Tilly be so blind to how much Jen wants her not Leila "C'mon tell me? What's stopping you hey Jen?" Tilly was starting to get nasty which was winding Jen up and made her angry "SHE'S NOT YOU!" Jen screamed at the girl wanting her to listen to what she was saying. "I don't want her I want you Tilly, I don't love her I love you!" Jen continued after she calmed down. Tilly grabbed Jen and pushed her against the outside of the bridge. She angrily but passionately kissed the teacher, the rain was flooding down their faces, there clothes and hair were drenched and their clothes became heavy but they didn't care. Their bodies being so close and the spark from the kiss were keeping them warm. When the kiss finally broke both girls had forgotten what they were arguing about. Tilly suddenly remembered and looked at Jen worried "Don't worry Tilly, I'm not going any were" Jen stroked the teens face "Promise me Jen you'll always be in reach just in case I need you if I fall" "I promise, I will never let you fall Tilly, and if you do I will always be here to catch you" they both kissed again, everything was so romantic between them, kissing in the rain and opening their hearts. "Shall we go back to mine to dry off? I'd hate for you to fall ill and have to stay off college" Jen nudged the girl in the direction of the house. "yeah sure, and know we wouldn't want that, that would be terrible" because it was raining so hard nobody was out, nobody could see through the rain which meant they could both walk through the square holding hands and being close to each other like a proper couple. Jen opened her front door and sneaked Tilly inside, slowly creeping up the stairs to Jens room. "wow, we made it without getting caught" Tilly said while kicking her shoes off "good otherwise we would have some serous explaining to do" Jen replied. Jen began to strip down and appreciated the fact that Tilly was watching her "do you like what you see Miss Evans?" Tilly started to blush, Jen walked over to her in her bra and pants and started to pull the teens T-shirt off her "I know I do" the teacher then winked at the girl. Jen pulled the girl close and kissed her, picking her up she walked over to the bed and placed her down while still sharing there kiss. Jen got on top of her and ran her hands up the red heads body eventually ending up cupping and massaging the girls breast. Tilly moaned quietly so no one could hear, she bit her lip to keep herself from letting out a bigger scream as Jen made her way down her body sliding of the girls underwear. Tilly clenched the bed sheets with her hand to stop her from screaming with pleasure.

….

Tilly could feel Jen stroking her naked body, feeling and admiring her curves but she didn't open her eyes, she pretended she was still asleep because she didn't want the teacher to stop but she couldn't hold back her smile which Jen caught a glimpse off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" Jen said while leaving a trail of kisses down the girls spine "it's ok, it doesn't bother me one bit" Tilly twisted herself round to kiss Jen. "We better start getting ready for college" Tilly noticed the time and didn't want to be late, she was always very punctual. She hopped out of Jens bed and started to put her leggings on, she grabbed her top "oh no" she moaned "what is it?" Jen asked "My tops still wet, what am I going to wear?" Jen got up threw her dressing gown over her and opened one of her draws; she picked up a shirt and threw it a Tilly. "Don't say I never gave you anything" Jen chuckled "Thanks but won't people notice it's yours?" Tilly was concerned people would click on "don't worry about it, I never wear it anymore" Tilly screwed it up and smelt the top savouring the scent it had clinging to it, Jens scent. Jen saw this and teased the girl "now I'll always be with you" Tilly smiled she loved the thought of Jen always being there but quickly snapped back to reality "How am I going to get out? I will get caught" "you won't they don't get up till later, we will be well gone by the time they wake up" Jen walked out the bedroom door to go clean herself up in the bathroom and Tilly started to get dressed. Ten minutes later Jen returned "I wish every morning could be like this, waking up to you and being able to get ready and walk to college everyday" "That would be nice" Tilly replied, both girls shared one last kiss before they made a break for the front door Jen grabbed some fruit for them to eat on the way out. "Why are we not going in your car to college?" Tilly asked, Jen always drove to work "because I want to have a nice walk with you" Tilly's face lit up at Jens answer. Tilly brushed her hand against Jens trying to tell her what she wanted, Jen entwined her fingers with the teens and walked down the street cherishing the fact they could be a couple in the outside world without being judged. As they walked and walked they smelt the cold fresh air and occasionally kept stopping for little pecks on their lips, they wanted this to last and they both anticipated the day they could do this all the time.

….

Maddie raised her hand "Miss Gilmore" "Yes Maddie? What is it?" Maddie stood up and walked towards the teacher "Can I go to the nurse's office to check on Tilly?" Maddie was almost begging her. "To check on Tilly, why whats happened? Is she ok?" Jen became really concerned just this morning she was fine and now she was in the nurse's office. "I think so, she just text me saying she's come down with a bad cold and there sending her home, can I please go and check on her?" Maddie started to get impatient "yes of course, take as long as you like" Jen wouldn't normally allow this but it was Tilly who was ill and alone and she couldn't stand the thought of the teen being alone when she wasn't herself. Maddie rushed out the door yelling "Thank you Miss" on her way out, Jen sat at her desk and couldn't help but worry for the girl. She didn't like the fact that she couldn't be there to comfort her and help make her better, she felt powerless and started to quietly sulk. Jen felt like she was a student again watching the clock as it ticked closer to home time, closer to the time were she could go see Tilly. The bell rang and Jen let everyone go, she normally gave a speech at the end of her classes but she couldn't wait any longer. Tilly's parents had gone away again that morning on a business trip so she didn't know were Tilly would be, they wouldn't have sent her home without anyone being there and Jen didn't know were any of the girl relatives lived, Jen started to mope she wanted to see the girl so badly. Jen felt like she had been walking home forever, she didn't live that far away from the college but thinking of Tilly being without her made her mope all the way home which caused her to walk unbelievable slow. Walking up to the door she could smell her favourite soup, eager to get inside she barged through the door "I can smell that all the way down the street" Jen giggled and so did somebody else, Jen twizzled herself round to see Tilly sat on the couch "Well it's mine Miss Gilmore sorry I am not sharing" Tilly smiled at the teacher, it was amazing how just seeing Jen could make her feel a hundred times better. Jen couldn't help but let her face drop when she saw the girl, her eyes started to fill up as she saw how pale and ill the girl looked. Jen walked over to talk to Diane, "She doesn't look too good, and I can see the worry in your face, this isn't normal is it?" Jen was trying hard to hold back her tears "No she doesn't and I didn't want to worry her so I brought her here before" Jen began to feel sick "before what?" she asked "before I have to take her to hospital" "Hospital?" Jen raised her voice but hushing it as soon as Tilly glanced over "why does she need to go there?" Jen didn't think she could hold back the tears any longer but she needed to be strong, not just so Diane didn't click they were an item but for Tilly's sake. "This is more than I cold and I just think she needs to be checked out, I'll let you know what they say" Diane grabbed hers and Tilly's coat, she helped the teen up who could hardly stand and walked her out the front door, Sinead followed and Jen was left in the house on her own with only the silence to comfort her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 17…

Jen was erratic she was pacing round the room waiting for her phone to ring to hear the news on Tilly. She tried to occupy herself so she could take her mind off things she walked over and switched the kettle on to make herself a drink, she watched it as it boiled and watched the steam coming from it when it had finished but she was trembling so much she couldn't even poor the boiling water. She started to feel light headed from the panic she felt so she made her way over to the sofa and switched on the telly and watched a comedy to make her laugh but it didn't, it couldn't even put a slight smile on her face. Her chest started to feel tighter and tighter her eyes couldn't stop watering. She'd never felt panic like this before, it took over her whole body stunning her, she felt like she was paralysed with fear, she was sat staring at the telly not blinking not even taking in what was happening. She'd been ringing Diane every hour but her phone was always turned off and the longer Jen had to wait for news, the worse she thought and became. A few more hours passed as Jen was still sat on the sofa not moving just staring into nothing, she sprung from her seat as she heard the front door open and waited for them to come through the second door. Diane walked in first and saw Jen "Jen are you ok? You look worse than Tilly" she laughed, Jen didn't understand how Diana could joke around when Tilly was ill and she couldn't see her which made her even more uneasy. She started to see strands of red hair behind Sinead and her heart Jumped as Tilly appeared in her eye sight, the teens colour had come back, her rosy cheeks bloomed which comforted Jen "Are you ok Tilly? You're looking a lot better" Jen smiled at the teen. Tilly could see in Jens eyes that she was really panicked but was hiding it from Diane and Sinead "Yes I'm fine thanks Miss Gilmore, I just need to rest" Tilly replied keeping it formal between them. "Right, I'm going out to buy some food for tea, Sinead will you help me?" Diane said to the girl "but mum what about Tilly I need to stay and look after her, I'm not just going to leave her" Sinead replied. Diane walked over and grabbed Sinead's arm pulling her with her "Don't worry Jen will look after her, she's in safe hands. Is that ok Jen? We won't be long" Diane began opening the door before Jen had even answered "Yes that's fine" she smiled as Diane and Sinead walked out the door. Jen rushed to Tilly side, the teen was spread out on the sofa, she moved her legs for Jen and Jen pulled them back over onto her legs. "So, are you going to tell me what's wrong, I've been worried sick, I was thinking the worst" Jen leant over and stroked the girls face with her thumb. Tilly put her hand up and held Jens hand there as she leant her head into Jens hand, "I'm fine, you worry too much for nothing, I was just hungry and dehydrated I hadn't ate or drank for a while and with me being super busy... you know, with you it made me tired and run down which made me worse believe it or not" Tilly chuckled to herself at the thought that the most amazing thing had made her worse. Jen looked at her just like the doctor had done "You've not been eating or drinking? Tilly what were you thinking? Just the other day you moaned at me for not eating breakfast" Jen was rubbing the girls leg to make her feel at home and to help her relax. "I wasn't thinking, I was too busy having fun with you that I forgot to eat, I didn't do it on purpose it just happened, I'm sorry I scared you" Jen leant over and pecked the girl on the lips, not moving away afterwards she started in the girls eyes "Ok whenever we hang out I'm going to make sure you eat and you should be sorry Tilly don't ever scare me like that again, I've never been so scared for anyone in my life and I never want to again especially not for you" she kissed the girl again and moved back. Tilly rested her head on the back of the sofa, her eyes were drooping but she was fighting off the tiredness "Tilly you can sleep you know, you look exhausted please just sleep and regain your strength, I'll watch over you" Jen pulled the girls legs so she would slide down to go to sleep "Fine I'll go to sleep but only if you're here when I wake up" Tilly started to bury her head into the pillows "don't worry Tilly I'm not going anywhere" after just a few seconds Tilly breathing became heavier, she had drifted off to sleep and Jen stayed sat there watching over her and listening to her cute breathing. She couldn't help but smile. She started to stroke the girl's hair while she was sleeping until she heard the door go and carefully she lifted the girl's legs and stood up then placed her legs back down onto the sofa. Diane walked through the door laughing loudly "Shh Tilly's just dozed off" Jen whispered to the woman not wanting her to wake Tilly from her slumber. "Sorry" Diane walked in tiptoeing as a joke and Jen couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the woman. Diane started to put the shopping away and left a few things out to cook with she started to get slower and couldn't stop yawning, either could Sinead. "Why don't you two both go and have a nap too, you look just as tired as Tilly did being at the hospital must have taken it out of you both, I'll carry on with the tea" Jen was grateful for everything they had done for Tilly and wanted them to be able to rest as well. Sinead looked over to Tilly saw she was ok and ran up to her room for a good nap, Diane shorty followed "Ok if you're sure Jen, I won't be long I'll just have a short nap, shout me if you need anything" her voice disappeared upstairs. Jen began to cook the tea, she knew this was going to take a while because she had to wait for the chicken to cook and she needed to steam the vegetables. Always looking over to check on Tilly every chance she got she wanted the teen to wake up so they could have some time together but Tilly needed her rest if she wanted to get better sooner rather than later.

….

Diner was nearly ready and Jen started to dish it out and Diane and Sinead came down stairs bickering "Oh Sinead stop being mardy and grow up" "Mum I have a right to be mardy, you woke me up and I didn't want to be" Sinead was not happy with her mum for waking her up, she liked to wake up by herself. "Well your diners ready and I'm not having it go cold, Jen would have put a lot of work into this, you should be grateful she didn't have to make you anything" Sinead just gave her mum a sarcastic look and left it at that. "Wow Jen this smells and looks delicious" Diane announced "Thanks, it's the least I could do, Well dig in" Everyone sat down at the table and started to eat accept Tilly, Jen looked over at the girl and she was still fast on. Every now and then she would stir or move and Jen would get excited thinking she would wake up but she never did, she missed the girls blue eyes and just wanted to see them again. After diner was over Diane made Sinead help her wash and dry the dishes which the teen was not happy about, Jen went and relaxed over onto the chair near Tilly and put the telly on a low volume and watched it as she waited for the girl to awake. To Jen it seemed like Tilly had been sleeping for days, she just got the teen back and she had to leave her for a while alone in a hospital and now she had to wait for her to get better. She wanted to go over and cuddle the girl as she slept but she couldn't all she could do was watch and wish, she knew it wasn't Diane's or Sinead's fault for being there so she couldn't but she still resented them a little bit for not leaving the room. Jen had tons of work to do and she needed to finish Tilly's birthday present which now would be the perfect time to do it as the teen was asleep and wouldn't see but she told Tilly she would be there when she woke up and Jen was not going to break her promise, she wasn't going to let the girl wake up alone and feel hurt that she wasn't there. Sinead went to her room but Diane stayed down stairs to do some work at the kitchen table, Jen fetched her sketch book and started to draw to past the time. Everything was silent and all you could hear was the sound of Tilly breathing and Jens pencil scratching the paper. Jen phone vibrated on the table, Diane picked it up and threw it over to Jen who caught it skilfully. 'Jen can we please meet up? Leila xxx' the text read without having even to think about it Jen replied 'No Leila, its over please just leave me alone, I've moved on and I just want to be left alone' Jen felt like she had been too harsh but Leila needed to know where her loyalties lied which was with Tilly. 'I'm leaving tomorrow anyway, please let me just see you before I go, I'll text you tomorrow were to meet me, I hope you have it in your heart to come and let me say goodbye to you, it's going to be forever so please don't leave me waiting xxx' Jen really didn't want to see the woman behind Tilly back or even text her for that matter without Tilly knowing, she didn't want to lie to the girl but she was asleep. 'I'll think about it' Jen text back, she wanted to talk to Tilly about it first to see if she was ok with Jen just going to see what she wanted to say before she left for good. "Is it anyone interesting?" Tilly asked, Jen flipped her head round to see the girl sat up near her, Jen turned to look at Diane who had disappeared and turned back to look at Tilly with a huge grin on her face. "Wow I've not seen your teeth in a while" Tilly jokingly smiled back showing her teeth "you don't have to go do you?" Tilly asked "No why would you think that?" Jen replied "Just every time someone else texts you other than me you always have to go" Tilly looked upset thinking Jen might have to leave after she'd just woke up, she wanted to spend time with the teacher. "Oh don't worry I'm not going, don't be mad Tilly its Leila who I was texting" Jen saw anger spark up in the girls face, she turned away from teacher and gritted her teeth "Why are you texting you ex Jen?" Tilly was upset about this and she had a right to be after what had happened. "She's leaving me alone for good and wanted to say goodbye to me in person before she left, I told her I'd think about it, I wanted to talk to you about it first I won't go if you don't want me too" Jen walked over and sat on the sofa next to the girl so she wasn't talking to her back "I don't know Jen, she's your ex and if it was me I wouldn't give up on you so easily" Tilly looked up into the brunettes eyes and she saw that Jen truly cared about Tilly's feelings towards meeting her. "You can go see her Jen, I trust you, please don't make me regret this" Jen leaned in and hugged the girl and said "You can trust me, I would never make you regret anything and I would never do anything that would ever hurt you because if you hurt then I hurt" Tilly pulled back so she could kiss the teacher "Thank you for telling me I know you didn't have too but I'm glad you did" Tilly's anger started to fade how could she be mad at Jen after she had told her and didn't lie about it. While embracing Tilly Jen started to feel the girl start to shake she quickly stood up and walked over to the microwave and turned it on to cook the teens diner "right Tilly, I've made you your diner so you better eat every last bit of it or else" Jen jokingly threatened the girl, Tilly walked over and sat herself down at the table "Can you hurry it up I'm starving" both girls laughed and Jen set up the table and placed the plate in front of the teen who quickly started to dig in. Jen loved the fact she could look after the girl and she didn't want it to end she placed a pint of water in front of her to encourage her to drink. Sinead come down stairs and sat down at the table waiting for Tilly to finish eating "Hey babe you're looking a lot better now you've had a rest" Tilly swallowed what food she had left in her mouth "I feel it, thanks for coming to the hospital with me" Tilly pushed her plate away from her to show she had finished, Jen grabbed it and started to wash the plate while listening to the girls conversation. "You're mums just rang my mum, there home and they want you to go to the house so they can take care of you and I'm here to escort you there" Sinead smiled and started to put her shoes on. Tilly was happy her parents were home but she didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay close to Jen. Tilly put her shoes on and Sinead walked her to the door "Bye Miss Gilmore, thanks for the meal" "It was my pleasure Tilly, Take care of yourself" Jen watched the girl go leaving her behind to miss her, Tilly kept turning her head back to see Jen before she left the house. Jen dropped her head as she heard the door close and went upstairs to her room.

….

After sulking for a few hours Jen was in her workshop working on Tilly's birthday present, she needed it to be perfect and she was running out of time. Her eyes started to hurt and feel dry she was so tired but she rapidly woke up as she heard her door open, she felt so happy it was only Tilly that visited her there. Her smile dropped as Leila walked through the door "I was walking bye and I saw the light on, I hope you don't mind?" Leila shut the door looking around outside to see if anyone was watching like it was some big secret. "Actually Leila I do mind, I told you earlier I want to be left alone" Jen pointed at the door wanting her to leave but the woman just walked closer "I know deep down inside of you that you don't mean that" Leila truly believed that Jen wanted her back "Leila I don't want you here please can you just leave and I mean that" Jen walked over to the door and opened it and stood there holding the door open for Leila to walk out. Leila walked towards the door and stopped in front of Jen "I'll not give up on you, you mean to much to me Jen and I know you still feel something for me and I will get you back" Jen looked away "Just leave Leila" Leila walked out and Jen slammed the door behind her. Jen walked over to the desk and sat herself down; she put her hand to her head frustrated and carried on with Tilly's present. Her phone rang she grabbed for it praying it was Tilly, she wanted to hear the girls voice, when she looked it was a message from the one person she despised the most, it was from Leila 'It's not over Jen, I will get you back, I don't care that you have found someone else you will be mine again and I know your just settling for second best with that girl, it's me you truly want and the sooner you admit it to yourself the quicker we can get back to normal, I love you and we will be happy again I promise xxx' Jen angrily threw her phone at the wall and watched it smash all over the floor, she was so frustrated she couldn't control her actions. She sat down in the corner of the room in the dark and pulled her knees into her chest and started to cry to herself.


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments and private messages they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 18…

Tilly suddenly woke up with a really bad feeling; she couldn't seem to shake it off. She grabbed her phone because she couldn't stop thinking about Jen and when she thought about her the bad feeling she had became more intense. 'Hey, are you ok? It's just I have a bad feeling and it seems to be around you, strange right? I just wanted to check you was ok xx' Tilly sat for a while and waited for a text back but she never got one, she thought Jen must just be asleep so she also went back to sleep not knowing Jen could actually need her right now. After a few more hours sleep Tilly woke up for good but she still had the same bad feeling but she carried on and got dressed as usual. She walked down stairs and her mum had left her a box of chocolates on the table to take round to Diane's to say thank you, Tilly was excited she could go see Jen, she threw her shoes on and scurried out the house. Sinead opened the door and invited Tilly in, Tilly placed the chocolates in front of Diane who was sat at the table texting "These are for you to say thank you for yesterday" "Thank you Tilly that's very thoughtful" Diane replied and went straight back to her phone, Tilly turned round and gave Sinead a look as if to say her mum was being rude. "Don't take it personally she's just worried about Jen" that was it; Tilly instantly panicked "Jen? Why what's happened?" Tilly started to realise why she had been having a bad feeling, it was because something was wrong with Jen. "She just didn't come home last night that's all and she won't answer her phone, I told my mum she probs met a man and went back to his but she says Jen's not like that so I dunno" Tilly could tell Sinead didn't care but Tilly did and Tilly also knew that Jen wouldn't go home with anybody unless it was her. Luckily today the college was closed for some sort of bank holiday so Tilly had all day to try and find her. Tilly politely excused herself from Sinead's house and went to look for Jen, every few minutes she would try to ring Jen but it would go straight to voicemail. The first place Tilly looked was at the bench, she thought if Jen needed to think this would be the place she would do it but Jen wasn't there. Tilly started to get really worried, were else would Jen go "of course" she said to herself, how could she be so stupid as to not know then Jen would be at her workshop, Tilly hurried over as fast as she could. She found the spare key and opened the door, it was dark so she walked back out but she heard a noise it sounded like a sniffle. Tilly flicked on the lights and looked around, she saw something in the corner of the room she walked closer and saw that it was Jen still crying in a ball. "JEN" Tilly ran over and dropped to her knees next to her pulling her into her chest to tightly hugged her "Jen are you ok? What's wrong? What's happened?" Tilly knew Jen didn't cry so she knew intently that something bad had happened. Jen just gripped the girl back firmly and whispered "please Tilly never let me go" Tilly started to tear, why wouldn't Jen tell her what's a matter, was it really that painful or bad. "Never" Tilly replied still hugging the teacher she wiped away Jens tears but more kept flowing "Jen please you scaring me what's happened?" Jen started to sit back her skin shining from the water which was splashed all over her eyes and cheeks. "I can't do this anymore Tilly, I can't deal with it" Tilly grabbed the teachers hand "You can't do what Jen?" Tilly desperately hoped she didn't mean there relationship, it was going so well. "I'm sorry, I can't handle it anymore, you're going to get hurt and I'm going to hurt you and this is going to hurt you and it hurts me so much knowing how hard this will crush you" Tilly put her arm round Jen and pulled her back into her and rested her head on the teachers "Jen your making no sense, what's going to hurt me?" Jen sniffled "Everything, me I'm going to hurt you" Jen started to cry again "Why are you going to hurt me Jen? What have you done?" Tilly heart started racing, what could possibly have Jen so upset and how is she going to hurt her. "because I brought her here… me and now she's not going to leave me alone or you, she'll drag you into this and she'll hurt you" Tilly started to feel uneasy "is it Leila Jen? Has she done something?" Jen looked at her, her face pale and her eyes red raw "Yes, she came here last night, she's not going to give up on me Tilly and I'm scared she's going to take you away from me" "Jen she couldn't take me away from you no matter how hard she tried, why has this gotten you so shaken up?" "because I know what she's like, she can manipulate people and you're the one person that is standing in her way, you're a threat to her Tilly" Tilly just held Jen for a while, she knew that the next few days were going to be hard and a test on their relationship, she hoped that their relationship was strong enough to concur this.

….

It was a day after the incident in Jens workshop, Tilly felt like Jen had been avoiding her because of how emotional she was. Jen didn't mean to avoid her it's just she was feeling embarrassed because she wasn't herself, she'd had enough and just snapped. They both felt totally cut off from each other because Jen no longer had a phone and she couldn't get one for another few days. Later that day at college it was time for Tilly to be in Jens class, both girls were extremely excited, Jen was so looking forward to seeing Tilly she forgot about how embarrassed she had been. She felt butterflies as she saw the red head enter the room and so did Tilly. They quickly shared a flirtatious smile before beginning the class. Jen set the students there work to do and started to grade work, Tilly walked over to the teacher "Miss Gilmore could I speak to you outside for a second, it's regarding my homework and I don't want everyone to hear" Tilly said this loudly because she did want people to hear this time. "Of course" Jen replied she was rather confused but she just went with it anyway and followed the girl outside. Tilly looked around the corridors and when she saw that everywhere was empty she pulled Jen into the janitor's closet. "Tilly what are you doing, we can't do this hear, were at college what if we get caught?" Tilly stroked Jens bottom lip "relax no one is here and I just couldn't wait any longer" Tilly pushed Jen up against the door and kissed her passionately and Jen didn't resist the girl, she couldn't so she immediately kissed the teenager back. Tilly started to kiss down Jens neck "Tilly we shouldn't be doing this" Jen said but Tilly would have found it more believable if she didn't say it in a pleasurable tone. Tilly went back to passionately kissing the teacher on the lips and suddenly stopped leaving Jen wanting more. "We better get back then, your class will be missing you" Jen nudged the girl with a teased look on her face "you can't just turn me on at college Tilly how am I going to be able to go back in the classroom now, all I want to do is rip your clothes off" Tilly opened the door and checked around to see if anyone was out there, seeing it was clear she walked out backwards biting her lip to tease Jen even more "That's not funny Tilly I'm being serious" Jen couldn't keep a straight face she started to giggle as they walked back to the classroom. To their relief nobody had even noticed how long they had been gone.

….

After college Jen was back in her workshop working on Tilly present again. She had arranged to meet the girl there at 5pm and was getting excited because it was nearly time and Tilly was never late. Right on time Tilly turned up at the workshop, she was all dolled up for the teacher "You look stunning" Jen told the teen "Thanks it's just something I threw on really" Jen laughed "right of course it is" Both girls just giggled and Jen put away Tilly's present. "Can I please know what it is yet Jen? You're always working on it and it teases me" Jen shook her head at the girl and she shut it away in her draw. Jen then sat on the table and gestured Tilly to come over which Tilly automatically did, Jen held the girls hands and pulled her close "Shall we pick up where we left of earlier?" Jen was now biting her lip at Tilly and as usual Tilly couldn't resist such an offer. Looking down at Jen because she was taller from being stood up she lifted the teachers head up so she didn't have to lean over as much to kiss her. There kiss started off slow and passionate and it began to get more forceful and eventually gradually started to get erratic and Tilly broke off from the kiss to pull Jens top over her head but immediately going straight back into the kiss. Both girls started to get turned on and Jen couldn't help but keep biting Tilly's bottom lip as they kissed but this didn't bother Tilly it just turned her on even more. "Are you both having fun?" a voice came from behind them. Tilly looked up and was disgusted to see the woman in front of her, Jen was too scared to look she whispered to Tilly "Who is it?" Tilly had a resentful look on her face "it's Leila" Jen quickly stood up and put her top back on. "So this is the girl that's stopping you from being with me, C'mon Jen seriously? Her? What's she got that I haven't?" Jen viscously snapped back at Leila "Don't you dare look at her like that, what she got that you haven't? Everything Leila and she has the most important thing that you will never have, she has my heart, now GO!" Tilly thought Jen was super-hot when she was angry and even hotter if that were possible when defending her. Leila's face went red with anger "Do you want to hear a funny story Jen? I'll tell you anyway, earlier on today I came to see you at college but you was busy teaching a lesion so I left but before I did I managed to see your students and one stood out the most because of her red hair, I didn't think you were allowed to see your students Jen? Couldn't that get you fired? Perhaps if someone happens to let it slip, what then?" Tilly was fuming about the fact Leila was trying to bribe Jen "How dare you threaten her like that, what right do you have to come back after what you did and demand her back, she's not a lost item you can't just claim her again" Jen looked over a Tilly, no one had defended her before and she had never seen Tilly so angry with anyone. "You better hope your girl toy doesn't make me angry Jen because when I'm angry I tend to blurt stuff out" Leila was beginning to get cruel towards Jen and Tilly "Leila don't you dare call her that again, I mean it" Leila saw in Jens eyes that she meant this, she was protecting Tilly know body will call Tilly horrible things and get away with it. "If that's how you feel about the girl Jen I suppose you won't mind everyone knowing she's yours" Leila walked out the workshop before Jen had time to stop her. "Tilly what are we going to do, what if she tells, my career will be over after I've worked so hard to get here" "Jen calm down, she won't tell anyone and if she does who is going to believe her? She's just a crazy ex looking for revenge" Tilly hugged Jen to comfort her, there was more on the line for Jen then her and Tilly knew there was a good chance that tomorrow this could all be over for her and Jen.


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 19…

Jen awoke her eyes were still sore from crying herself to sleep last night. It was coming on 12 in the afternoon, for once Jen had slept in, and she hadn't had a lie in for years. She must have been so warn down from the events of yesterday and she also found it hard to sleep last night, the worry and crying kept her awake. Jen thought of getting up but she didn't see the point, she had a day off work and she wanted to spend it moping and wanted to hide herself away from the outside world because maybe if she wasn't in it she wouldn't have to deal with it. She reached over to turn off her brand new cheap ten pound mobile she brought until she could afford a new one, she wanted to lose any connection she had with the outside world and a smile crept its way onto her face as she saw she had a text from Tilly. 'Hey beautiful, I'll miss you at college today I always miss you when I don't have your classes but at least I see you around, but not today because you're not going to be in. I hope we can meet up later? I love you xx' Jen didn't know whether to reply to the girl during college hours but maybe Tilly was on her diner so she text back hoping she was 'hey you, I'll miss you too and hopefully we can meet up later, I'll be looking forward to it if we can, I love you too x' *send* "more than anything in this world" Jen then whispered to herself finishing off the text after she had already sent it. Jen quickly received a reply 'you better do and what took you so long to reply? I was beginning to think you was ignoring me xx' 'I would never ignore you, I was sleeping I've only just woke up x' Jen tossed herself onto her side and hugged her covers tightly to comfort her, she received another text from Tilly 'It's not like you to sleep in, Jen you've got to stop worrying about Leila, look she's got control over you and you can't see it, she's even got you staying in bed half of the day xx' Jen knew Tilly was right but she was to stubborn to admit it to herself so she just put her mobile onto her side draw without texting back she wasn't ignoring Tilly she just didn't want to worry her or distract the girl from her studies. She closed her eyes and wished that everything was back to normal, she couldn't handle this anymore, always on edge that people were going to find out and she would lose her job. Jens eyes flicked open _what am I doing? Tilly's right Leila is controlling my life and I'm not going to let that happen_ Jen thought to herself. The teacher quickly jumped out of bed and began to get ready she wasn't going to mope anymore, she was going to do something productive and that was to carry on working on Tilly's birthday present. Time was running out and she wasn't going to let what had happened stop her from living her life but somehow when she was walking down the street that suddenly disappeared. She was supposed to be living her life but instead she was walking down the street like she was a criminal in hiding, she had her coats hood up and was looking down at the floor as she took big strides to get to her workshop. She was hiding herself from Leila; she was scared of seeing her and what would happen if they were to meet again. Everything seemed so normal around her but in her head she knew it wasn't she knew it was only a matter of time before karma came for her. Jen believed in superstitious stuff and she believed that Karma would come to get her for leaving Leila and never looking back to see the damaged she had caused and what she had destroyed. She finally made it to her workshop; she walked in and flung her coat onto the chair got Tilly's present out of the draw and began to work on it. Every tiny bit of this gift needed to be to her highest standards and Jen's standards were pretty high when it came to things like this. She wanted to exceed Tilly's expectations of the gift and she wanted to show the teen how much she truly means to her, no words or gestures but an action and this gift was Jen's action.

….

Hours had passed and Jen was still working away like it was the only important thing in her life, other than Tilly of course. Her eyes were beginning to get sore again as she kept rubbing them hoping to rub out the tiredness and her mouth was dry from all the coffee she had been drinking. *ring* Jens mobile went off and energy shot up her body when she saw who it was from 'So where are you? We have plans to meet up remember and you never told me where we was meeting xx' 'Hey Tilly, I'm at my workshop you can come over and please hurry x' Jen was excited to see the girl it had been a whole day without her and Jen hadn't been used to that in a while. Jens heart burst out her chest when she read Tilly's reply 'I'm already here xx' Jen quickly put Tilly's gift away and ran to the door to open it, stood there as expected was a red head who's beauty immediately stole Jens focus. Jen looked around to see if anyone was watching and when there wasn't she pulled Tilly in closed the door and pushed the teen up against it, she pressed her body against the red heads and started to kiss her. Jen kept talking in between kisses about how much she had missed the girl and this made Tilly feel butterflies among other things. Tilly loved how forceful Jen was; she could feel Jen pushing her body into hers as hard as she could wanting to be as close as she could. Tilly's hands were on the back of the teacher's shoulder blades and she slowly and carefully moved them down until they reached the brunettes bum, Tilly was feeling every part of the woman's bum like she was inspecting it but with her hands and this aroused Jen it made her kiss the teen harder. Jen ran her hands down Tilly's sides and held her by the hips pulling them toward her. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jens neck influencing her to pick her up which is exactly what Jen did, she moved her hands Just under the teens bum and picked her up and carried on pushing her into the door as Tilly wrapped her legs round Jens waist. Jen made her way over to the couch with Tilly and gently laid her down while going with her, Tilly brushed her hands down the front of Jens body and stopped at the button on Jens trousers which she slowly started to unbutton and then slowly unzipped. Tilly pushed her way up while still passionately kissing the woman and pushed her back so it was Tilly who was now on top. She lifted up Jens shirt and started to leave a trail off kisses down her body and stopping at the point of the unbuttoned jeans where she started to pull them down and she carried on the trail off kisses kissing down her leg as the jeans were sliding off. Jen was moaning her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip, she arched her back as Tilly's kisses made their way back up the inside of her thigh teasing the teacher with her tongue. Tilly then slid of the woman's underwear and gently parted her legs and began to pleasure her in the way Jen liked it, Jen was letting out loud moans and cries as her body heated up and her breathing became heavier and faster. She started panting as Tilly became slightly more aggressive, towards the end Tilly had Jen gasping for air. She licked her way up the woman stomach and started kissing her neck again and moved in on the teachers lips. Hours flew by as the girls pleasured each other no one else existed but them. There naked sweating bodies were rubbing against each other and none of them could breathe because of the intensity of it all. After a few more intense and erotic hours both girls were exhausted and were holding one another on the couch trying to catch their breath again. "That was…" Jen managed to pant out a few words which Tilly managed to finish "Amazing" they both looked at each other both with the same satisfied and pleased look on their faces. "I never want this to be gone" Jen whispered in Tilly ear, Tilly lifted herself up to whisper back into Jen "It won't Jen, Leila will never tear us apart, were to strong" She kissed the teacher and laid her head back onto the woman's breast. Jen then kissed her on the head and started to stroke the girl damp hair. "You've got that right" Jen replied. After a few short hours Tilly received a text from her mum asking her to come home, she slowly got dressed sulking at the fact she had to leave Jen and this amazing night behind. Jen also got ready and walked the girl to the door not letting her go before they shared one last amazing passionate kiss. As she shut the door behind the teen she placed her head and pushed her hand up against it wanting Tilly to come back.

….

Jen woke up with the largest smile on her face; last night was too good to have been a dream and she couldn't wait for it to happen again. Tilly awoke thinking the same, she put on her music and started dancing round her room whilst getting ready, and she couldn't contain her happiness. Jen ran herself a bath wishing she didn't have to have one, she could smell Tilly's scent on her and she wanted to keep it but the water would quickly wash it away. Drying herself she heard a familiar voice down stairs, she didn't take much notice because it wasn't Tilly's voice *ring* a message from Tilly screamed its way through Jens mobile, Jen ran over to it 'Hey sexy, last night was amazing, I can't get it out of my head, maybe we could do it again sometime ;) xx' Just thinking of doing it again started to turn the teacher on and the winked face at the end didn't help. 'Hey sexy to you too, I know it truly was an unforgettable night and we will have to do it again, I'm ready now just thinking about it x' Jen wasn't used to sending dirty messages but this seemed to come to her naturally 'Me too, maybe we can meet up now before college? Xx' Jen replied back the quickest she could 'yes, I'll meet you at my workshop now x' Jen was so happy, she was going to meet the girl she loved again but little did she know what was about to happen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) I do have more chapters and will add them if you want more. PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 20…

Jen walked down the stairs to the living room and was greeted by a blond woman "What are you doing here?" Jen snarled at the blond girl. "Some woman let me in before she went out, I think her name was Diane" Leila replied "I didn't ask how you got it I asked what are you doing here?" Jen was angry that Leila had set foot in her house. "I came to see you, I think you should hear what I've got to say" Leila walked over and put her hand against Jens cheek, Jen flinched away from it. "Look Jen you know I'm not going to give up on you so why are you making this harder than it has to be?" Jen snarled a reply back "I'm making it hard because I don't want you, like I've already told you I've moved on and I'm happy, why do you have to ruin that for me" Jen walked towards the table and stood behind it cutting Leila off from her. "With that girl Seriously Jen she's a student, you can do so much better than her, and it actually offends me that you're choosing her over me" Jen walked right up into Leila's face "Yes with that girl and I don't care I love her and I can't do any better than her if anything she can do better than me because she is so amazing and compassionate she deserves more than someone like me and don't you dare judge her because I have never met anyone who is better for me than her and I never will now get out!" Jen turned her back on Leila and walked away "NO! I'm not leaving until I have you Jen, and if that girl deserves better than you why don't you leave her and be with me?" Jen turned round to Leila disgusted "That girl has a name Leila, its Tilly and I would never leave her for you; I would never leave her for anyone so I won't say it again GET OUT!" Jen was starting to lose her patience she was grinding her teeth to stop her from saying anything cruel. Leila walked over to the table and bent over placing both her hands down on the hard wood "like I've said I'm not leaving without you and I know you want me Jen, I can see it in your eyes just how badly you want me back" Jen mirrored Leila and placed her hands on the table too and leaned in so her face was closer to the blond woman's "There is nothing in my eyes showing that I want you back because I don't and I never will, do you hear me Leila, get it into your head that I want Tilly not you, I love her not you, she's the one I think about the second I wake up and she's the last person I think about at night not you so just go" Jen stood her ground and stared the woman down, Leila started to walk towards the door to Jens relief but then turned and sat down on the sofa which made Jens blood boil. "That's it Leila get out or I'll throw you out" Jen threatened the blond because she just couldn't take anymore. "Go on then, throw me out because I am not leaving and anyway I would love to feel your touch again, your dying to touch me again aren't you Jen, that's it isn't it you just want to touch me again" Jen was really starting to get worked up by Leila's mind games. "Leila it's all in your head, why can't you understand that I don't want you" Leila quickly snapped back "I don't understand because I know you too well Jen, better than you know yourself and you may not see it yet but you still love and want me and I'm staying right here until your pretty little brain remembers" Leila had a pleased look on her face and Jen just wanted to smack it right off. "I will never remember because it's not there, I don't love you and the only person that knows me better than myself is Tilly" Jen sat down on the chair and put her head onto the table "Tilly this and Tilly that, can't you see your just using her as an excuse you don't really want her, she's just a sex toy to you" Jen flung her head up "excuse me?" she gritted her teeth as she pushed out the words, she stormed over to were Leila was sitting and stood over her, Leila stood up and both girls were right up in each other's faces. "what did you just say" Jen was furious at how Leila had described Tilly too her "You heard me, she's worthless too you, you don't care for her your just using her, she's your very own sex toy" Jen couldn't contain her actions as she flung her hand round and slapped Leila right across the face and the woman fell back onto the sofa "don't you dare say that about her, she means everything to me, my heart beats for her everyday Leila which is something you will never understand or feel because you don't care for anyone but yourself, she's a piece of my soul which is something you will never be" Jen turned her back ashamed of hitting the woman but she didn't regret it not for one moment because she called Tilly something foul. Leila stood back up in shock her hand was placed over her cheek were Jen had slapped her "Why did you do that? I've never seen you so angry and I know exactly how that feels because I feel that for you Jen" Jen turned round to face the woman she just attacked "Why did I do it? Did you not hear what you was saying, calling Tilly a sex toy you deserved it and I wish I'd done it harder, I don't even want to hear you say her name again and you don't feel that for me I'm just someone that you can't control for once and you don't like it now go and just leave us alone" Jen was clenching a fist trying to hold in her anger "Jen please don't do this, you making the biggest mistake ever choosing her over me…" Jen interrupted Leila mid speech "actually it was the best decision I've ever made, I have nothing left to say to you Leila just go" Leila was still holding her cheek she walked up and put her face right into Jen's "fine I'll leave" Jen felt so relieved "Thank you and please don't tell anyone about Tilly Leila, she really means a lot to me and if you love me as much as you say you do you will keep quiet for me because I've never been so happy" Jen begged her. "I know she does, I can see that, I saw it from the beginning but I just didn't want to believe it, I don't want to hurt you again so I promise I won't say a word but only because I love you" Jen was still so angry at the woman but made an exception and hugged her to say thank you and goodbye but before she had a chance to let go of the blond woman the door opened and there stood Sinead and Tilly, Sinead with a confused look and her face and Tilly with an upset angered one. Jen pushed Leila off so quickly she nearly got whiplash "Jen who's that" Sinead asked "She's no one and she's leaving now" Jen replied hoping Tilly didn't get the wrong end of the stick "She doesn't seem like no one, you two were looking pretty close to me, what do you think Tilly?" Tilly hid her emotion well and said jokingly "Yeah, you both look extremely close to say she's no one" Jen heard Tilly say it jokingly but she could see in her face and eyes she wanted to yell it at her. "C'mon Sinead lets go get a drink or something" Tilly said pulling the girl out, she didn't want to stay in that room any longer. The girls left and Jen wanted to burst into tears, Leila could see this and she left the house because she knew it was her fault. Jen went straight to her phone 'Tilly please meet me in my workshop, let me explain it wasn't what it looked like x' to Jens delight she got a text back fairly quickly but she wasn't so delighted when she read what it said 'No, I don't want to even look at you right now, it looked like you were having a nice cosy time with her to me Jen, I allowed you to see her and you've threw this back in my face, you've broken my trust Jen and right now I want to be alone' tears started to trickle down Jens cheeks as her heart filled with pain, Tilly hated her and didn't want to even see her, she didn't even put any kisses at the end of her text so Jen knew she was in big trouble but she knew she hadn't done anything wrong but she hasn't got the chance to tell Tilly that. She needed to see Tilly as soon as possible to explain what had happened before the girl decided she never wanted to see Jen again and this would kill Jen; she loves the girl too much to let that happen and if Tilly did decide to leave her she would never give up on trying to win her back because Tilly had become the main thing in her life and everything Jen had been doing for the past few weeks were around her. If only she could find a way to get the teenager to listen to her, she sent out one last text to the teen and left it at that 'Tilly please believe me when I say that nothing happened, I don't want to tell you why she was there and what happened over a text I need to tell you face to face but you won't see me, It's nothing bad I promise, please just let me explain I love you too much to let you think that something happened between me and Leila, I would never hurt you because hurting you would kill me, my heart is breaking right now knowing how upset you are. Please just let me explain? Xx' *Message Sent*.


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 21…

Jen was up most of the night waiting for Tilly to reply to her text but she never did. She felt sick worrying about what was happening, were they over? Jen didn't know but she had a feeling that this time they actually might be. Jen got dressed ready for a hard day at work, she had Tilly's class today and she was not looking forward to the tension that will be in the room. Jen knew she shouldn't text Tilly but she needed to because today was the girls 17th birthday and even though Tilly was mad at her she didn't want her to think she had forgot 'Hey Tilly, Happy Birthday have a good one x' She didn't keep her hopes up for a text back and she was right not to. Walking down the corridor at college Jens phone beeped in her yellow bag, she started to rummage through it hoping it was a text from Tilly but as she was looking in her back her eyes flicked up just for a second but in that second her heart broke as she saw Tilly with Maddie and George. All three students were walking towards her and all Jen could do was keep pretending she was looking for her phone as she had quick glances at Tilly every few seconds. All three students walked straight on bye her not giving her any contact, Jen knew Tilly saw her but she chose to ignore her and this crushed Jen, the girl couldn't even look at her. Jen just left her phone and carried on to the classroom dreading the day ahead especially her afternoon class which Tilly would be in. Most of her classes had an assignment to get on with so Jen had nothing to do other than stare out the window thinking about Tilly, her thoughts of the girl were very vivid and she remembered exactly in detail every inch of the girl's body. It seemed every time Jen started to get into deep thought of the girl the class ended and snapped her back out of it. It was dinner time and Jen rushed down the corridor not wanting to see Tilly, she wouldn't be able to cope with the pain in her heart if she saw her, luckily she didn't see the girl and managed to get to the staff room without awkward contact. Jen sat down and placed her food onto the table, she fetch herself a drink and sat down ready to eat but as soon as she picked up her sandwich and put it to her mouth she felt sick so she placed the sandwich back down onto the napkin she had place onto the table and just sat there feeling her heart ache for the whole hour. It was time for the lesion Jen was dreading the whole day, she stood at the door and watched the students walk by her into the classroom, a selected few said afternoon to her but not many. Tilly was coming and Jen could see her, she wanted to see the girls blue eyes but as Tilly walked in she didn't even look at Jen, she completely blanked her, Jen closed the door and held back her tears by taking deep breaths to calm herself. Jen was giving a speech to the class on what they needed to do for the next few hours and every time she looked over to Tilly she would just be talking notes in her book. Jen desperately wanted Tilly to look at her, even if it was just for a second because at least that would mean that she still cared. These two hours were the longest two hours Jen had ever felt, she had to walk round the class to help the students but whenever she walked over to Tilly the girl just turned her back to block the teacher out. The bell rang and an opportunity showed itself, Jen realised how she could talk to the girl, the class started to leave and her lips quivered as she started to speak "Tilly could you stay behind for a few minutes I need to talk to you about your work?" Tilly finally looked at the woman but she had a furious look on her face which made Jens legs shake. The class had left and Tilly grabbed her chair with authority, she picked it up and slammed it down at Jens desk and sat down to hear what Jen had to say. Jen stood up from her chair and walked round to the front of the desk were she placed herself sat down onto it just in front of Tilly, Tilly went back to not looking at the teacher but Jen started to speak to her anyway "Look Tilly I'm sorry about this but it's the only way I could get you to listen to me" Tilly twisted herself away from Jen on her chair "Fine I'll talk to your back then, I woke up and walked down stairs and Leila was already there, I asked her to leave but she wouldn't and I swear I wanted her to go but she just wouldn't leave. We had an argument because she wanted me back and I refused to be with her I want you Tilly, she finally gave in and promised she wouldn't say anything to anyone about us and that's why I hugged her, I was just saying thank you nothing more, you have to believe me Tilly, I only want you" Jens eyes were watering and her heart was pounding waiting for Tilly to reply "Tilly please" Jen needed her to answer her. Tilly stood up and walked over to Jen "are you done?" Jen nodded her head at her with a few tears falling over her cheek bones "good" Tilly said and she walked by the teacher and left the room. Jen just stood there for a few seconds not acknowledging what had happened, it took a few moments for it to sink in but when it did the woman just burst into tears.

….

Tilly was sat down on the bench thinking about what Jen had said to her, she wanted to believe Jen so much and a part of her did but she was to hurt to listen to it. She heard footsteps walking towards her and she stood up to get ready to walk away because it would only be Jen and she still didn't want to talk to her, it hurt her too much. She started to walk away as the person began to speak "Tilly wait, I need to talk to you" Tilly stopped in her tracks, that wasn't Jens voice, she turned round to see Leila walking slowly towards her with caution. "What do you want? Haven't you done enough, you've completely broken me and Jen so congratulations you can now have her" Leila sat down on the bench and gestured Tilly to sit down too which the girl eventually did. "Well there's just one problem with that, I can't have her no matter how much I want her" Tilly looked over at the woman "What do you mean? You both seemed like you'd be happy together yesterday when I walked in" Leila started to laugh "What's so funny?" Tilly said angrily "You don't see how much she loves you do you? I tried my hardest to win her back and all she would talk about was her love for you, that hug was nothing to Jen it was her just saying thank you for me not blabbing and I think she may have felt a little bad for slapping me, you know what Jens like she wouldn't hurt a fly" Tilly looked at the girl and raised her eyebrows "She slapped you? Why?" the girl was curious on what could make Jen so angry that she would hit someone "I'm sorry but I said you was only a sex toy to her and she just flipped, it my own fault for calling you and I am sorry for what I said, I can see you mean everything to her" Tilly had a slight smile on her face, Jen had stood up for her. "So why were you in her house, why did she let you in knowing why you would have gone round, she must still want you, I don't see why she didn't just leave me if she still wants you" Leila laughed again "That's what I thought, I even told her to leave you but she wouldn't she said she'd never leave you for anyone and it wasn't her that let me in it was Diane and when Jen saw me I knew straight away it wasn't going to be a pleasant talk, I hate saying this but she loves you a lot and she doesn't want me she only wants you" Tilly was so confused on why the woman was even there, why would she want to see Tilly of all people. "Why are you telling me all this Leila?" Tilly demanded to know why Leila had suddenly become kind towards her "because I still love Jen and I want her to be happy and she is extremely happy with you, I wish she wasn't but she seems to think that you're a piece of her soul so I guess I have to let her move on with her life" Leila stood up and walked away from the girl, turning round to give one last smile and a wave as she left for good. Tilly sat there for a few moments, how could she have been so stupid to think that Jen would cheat on her, she threw her head into her hands "oh god, what have I done?" she said to herself almost crying the words out. Regret and guilt washed over her whole body, she had been so horrible to Jen and she didn't deserve it. Tilly hated herself for the way she had acted towards Jen and she started to beat herself up inside when she thought of how much pain she would have put the teacher through. She felt so disgusted with herself and she was embarrassed to see Jen after the huge mistake she had made but she didn't let that stop her, Jen would still be kicking herself thinking it was her fault when it wasn't and she couldn't let Jen think that. She pulled her mobile out her pocket and text the woman 'Hey, can we please meet up? I need to see you xx' Tilly's fingers were tapping on her mobile waiting for a text back which she soon received 'I'd like that, I'm at my workshop, I have something for you x' Tilly's heart filled with joy, Jen couldn't be that mad at her and she had something for the girl and that could only be one thing on that particular day, It was the present Jen had been working nonstop on.

…

Jen was pacing up and down the workshop waiting for the teen to arrive, Tilly wanted to talk and she knew it wasn't bad because of the kisses at the end of the text. Her heart leaped as the door opened and Tilly walked in with an apologetic look on her face "Jen I'm so sorry" Jen dashed up to the girl and grabbed her by the arms "You shouldn't be, it's my fault I shouldn't have hugged her I wasn't thinking on how it would upset you and I should have been and I'm really sorry, please forgive me Tilly because I need you" Tilly squeezed the teacher hard, her eyes were also squeezed tight as she embraced the woman "I over reacted and jumped to conclusions before asking you what happened because I do trust you and I know you would have never hurt me" Jen was tightly hugging the girl back, both of them never wanting to let go. "I have something for you if you want it?" Tilly pushed the teacher back with a huge smile on her face "Course I do, I've been waiting for it for ages" Jen walked behind Tilly and placed her hands over the teen's eyes and walked her down towards the desk. "Are you ok?" Jen asked the girl as they were walking "I'm fine, I trust you" Jen loved hearing those words she thought she would never regain Tilly's trust. "Keep them closed" the teacher said as she took her hands of the girls eyes and quickly ran round to see if the teen was peaking and started dancing stupidly to see if the girl laughed which she did not which meant Jen could get the present out. When Tilly heard the draw open she was practically jumping on the spot with excitement "You can open them now" Tilly opened her eyes and looked down to see a thick book in Jens hands, on the front it was perfectly decorated saying 'Happy 17th Birthday' Tilly reached her hands down slowly and gently to grab it, her hands moved towards it like she was scared something was going to jump out and grab her but she was just scared of ruining it. She picked it up and opened it, every page was perfectly and beautifully decorated with Jens amazing art skills, also on every page was drawings Jen had drew of her and photos of them both when they had been out together. It was a scrapbook of their relationship and how hard Jen had worked on it showed Tilly just how much she cared. Many of the pages had notes from Jen and Tilly started to read the first note on the first page. 'Tilly, I have never wrote anything like this before but here goes, The first time I saw you I knew instantly that I needed to talk to you but I never got the chance because your friend (silent Adam aka Neil) approached me first but not long after you approached me which made me so happy and you've made me happy every day since. The day we spent on the beach was one of the best days of my life I had only just met you but I felt as though I had known you for years and we acted like we had. When I was sketching I turned back to look at you and you was already watching me and it made me feel overjoyed because I felt like you was admiring me. When feeling that warm drink in our hands for just a few seconds I didn't want to let go, I just wanted to pull you close and kiss you. When we did finally kiss it sent a shock down my whole body waking me up to enjoy life and I instantly knew I wanted to enjoy it with you, if you felt my heart it would have broken your hand at that point from beating so hard. I know I told you that we couldn't be together at the hospital and the second I said it I regretted it, I just wanted you so badly and I couldn't have you and it truly did break my heart but I couldn't stay away from you in the end I just wished I could kiss you again which came true on the college camp trip and in that second my heart was beating so hard it felt like my chest could barely contain it because it didn't belong to me anymore it belonged to you, my heart would leap every time I saw you and I wouldn't get butterflies I'd get giant bats flying round in there. You are my world Tilly and I never want to let you go, I love you with every piece of my heart. I know it makes me sound like a cheese ball but you're my oxygen I need you to breathe, when you're not there I feel like a part of me is missing, my heart always pines for you. When we got together I was so scared because you were the one person that could break me and make my world come tumbling down because you have such a big hold on me and I love you so much it kills me. You're just so perfect; I could go to the end of the universe and never find anything more beautiful than you. It's amazing how someone can have such an impact in your life, I've lived without you for many years and after spending just one day with you I wouldn't be able to go back, I wouldn't be able to live without you in my life. I love you Tilly and I always will. There are billions of people in this world, billions of souls and billions of hearts and sometimes all you need is one. Always and forever Jen' Tilly started to cry, she had never felt so much love in her heart. She placed the scrapbook onto the table and hugged Jen "Thank you so much, it's the best thing I've ever had and I will cherish it forever, I love you so much and this book truly means a lot to me" Tilly then kissed the teacher, both of them were filled with so much love in their hearts. "Happy Birthday Tilly" "Thanks, but technically it's not my birthday for another 2 minutes yet because I wasn't born till 6:17pm" both girls chuckled "What better way to spend my 17th year alive then with you" Tilly leaned back in to kiss the woman "wait" Tilly was confused, why didn't Jen want to kiss her? Jen glanced down at the clock on the table and just stood there quietly for a minute or so and then leaned in and kissed Tilly "Happy Birthday Tilly" she said once more as it had just turned 6:17pm.


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 22…

Both girls woke up on the couch in Jen's workshop, Tilly instantly started to panic and she threw on her shoes and coat "We slept here all night, my mum is going to kill me" Jen held Tilly's shoulders "Calm down Tilly, I'm sure your mum won't be too mad she knows how sensible you are and they probably won't even be awake yet" Tilly couldn't help but agree as she looked at the time, she could be home and in her room before her parents even woke up and realised she hadn't come home last night. Tilly leaned down over the couch to give Jen a goodbye kiss and she headed to the door and Jen stood up and followed her, when Tilly reached the door she turned round to Jen who was only inches away from her "Thanks for last night, it was nice just sitting up and talking all night" Jen held Tilly's hands and was watching them as she fiddled with them "Yes it was, I feel like I know you even more now, if that's even possible" Both of the girls laughed and Tilly turned to open the door. "I was thinking maybe tonight we could go town? Not around here of course because we know people but I'm sure we could find somewhere, I'd like to have a night out with you" Jen loved the idea of them spending a night out in the town but there was just one thing in the way of her agreeing "Tilly you're just 17, you're not old enough to drink, how are you going to get into the clubs?" Jen saw the disappointed look on Tilly's face, Tilly had expected this conversation to take a different turn but Jen was right the girl was underage and there was no way she would be able to get past the bouncers at clubs. "I know I'm only 17 but I'm a lot more mature than that and I've managed to get into clubs before, trust me I've watched Maddie get around the bouncers. I just want to have a real couple's night out with you, were we can dance and have a good time without anyone knowing our situation and if me drinking bothers you that much I'll stick to coke, I don't care about drinking I just want to go out with you" Tilly almost had pouted lips she was that upset about Jen not wanting to go. Jen looked into Tilly's eyes "Oh alright then, you know how to get around me too well, I just need to look into your eyes and I can't say no" Tilly flung her arms around the teacher "Thank you so much, I'll text you the details later on tonight, I've got to go but I'll see you later in college yeah?" Tilly started to walk out the door and Jen still had hold of her right hand and she pulled the girl in and straight onto her lips "Yes, I'll see you at college" Jen said smiling after the kiss they had just shared. Tilly did a quick glance around and headed home hoping she wouldn't get caught sneaking in after spending the whole night just chatting with Jen. Tilly thought about the night they had shared as she walked home as fast as her feet could take her. Tilly had never felt so close to Jen before, they had been in close contact but Tilly had never understood what was in Jen's heart and deep down in her soul until last night. Tilly was amazed at how much Jen had opened up too her, she knew Jen didn't like showing weakness and now she knew why, she knew everything about the teacher now. She knew about her childhood and all about her ex's and Jen told her about what happened when she first started to realize she liked girls and how hard it was for her because Jen's family are big Christians which is why Jen always has a cross on her bracelet. Tilly was a bit intimidated by Jens ex's because she'd had a lot more experience than the teen but Tilly had already made love to the woman multiple times so she couldn't be scared of Jen's experience she just had to accept it and move on after all Jen was older then Tilly. Tilly was amazed at how much she had shared with Jen too, she felt like she opened her entire heart to the teacher and that she had no secrets from her anymore and this made her feel so free and just being able to share your life's happiness and even regrets with someone was amazing. Tilly pictured Jen's face when she was telling her about her childhood, Jen looked so interested in what the teen was saying, most people just nod along and don't really listen but there was something inside Jen that made her want to know everything about the teenagers life and when Tilly had asked her last night why she was so interested in her childhood the teacher answered with "It's what makes you who you are today and if I may say so myself it's made an amazing and beautiful woman" Tilly played this line over and over in her head, she loved how Jen wasn't patronising and called her a woman. This was it Tilly's heart was pounding but she liked it, she liked the feeling that she could get caught when she walks into her house; it gave her such a rush as she sneaked in and up to her room. She flaked out on the bed and let out a huge sigh at the relief of not getting caught, she felt her heart start to slow down. She ruffled up her bed a bit to make it look like it had been slept in and she began to get ready for college.

….

Tilly was called into the head teacher's office, her heart was pounding she couldn't think of anything she had done wrong but all that kept flashing in her mind was being caught with Jen. She slowly walked up to the door knocked and waited for a reply. She took a jump back as a voice scared her "Come in" Tilly slowly opened the door to see Jen sat down with the head teacher she knew something wasn't right when she saw the look on Jen's face, it was filled with worry and confusion because Jen also didn't know why she was there and seeing Tilly walk in scared her to death. What if that girl had told him about them, they was so sure they had been caught and both girls were sat down ready to get a huge telling off "Right then I guess you both know why you're here" the head teacher said and Jen instantly couldn't breathe either could Tilly but Tilly didn't have anything to lose the worst that could happen to her is she would get rude comments, sniggers and stares when she walked through the college but Jen would lose everything, the most important thing in her life other than Tilly. Jen would lose her placement for good.

**5 hours earlier **

The college day was dragging so much for Tilly, she couldn't wait for it to be over so she could go home and get all gussied up for a night out with Jen. She'd only seen Jen this morning and she already missed her and it made it worse not having the teacher's class today. Being in love with Jen made Tilly want to do dangerous and risk taking decisions. The first few lesions of the day took Tilly's mind of waiting to see Jen; she laughed around with Maddie, George and Sinead and was having a really good morning. She'd not spent time with her friends in a while because every chance she got to spend time with Jen she took it so it was nice to be with the gang again. It was finally lunch time and the student were going out to the chippy, normally Tilly would lie and say she was finishing off work so she could go see Jen but today she decided she wanted to spend the day with them, she had seen Jen this morning and she would see her again tonight so during the day it was all about her friends. It was just like it was before, nothing had changed since Tilly had been distant and no one really asked her why she was which was a relief to Tilly because she hated not telling her friends the honest truth about where she was and what she was doing and most importantly who she was doing it with. On the way back they started acting like children which Tilly enjoyed, she was mature for her age and she acted more mature when with Jen because of her being older so it was nice to goof off with her friends as they had a chip fight. Sinead was ready to kill Bart for messing up her hair and Tilly couldn't help but laugh at them but a part of her envied them because they were able to be out in public and show the world that they were an item even when they were fighting which is something she can't have with Jen, not for now anyway. They all had a free period next so they didn't want to go back but Tilly just missed Jen so much, she loved spending time with her friends again but watching Sinead and Bart together made her pine for the teacher, so Tilly told another white lie. She said she had to go back and study in the library, the group of friends were disappointed and tried to persuade her to stay but her urge for Jen was so strong and she blamed it on wanting to get into Cambridge. Tilly wasn't completely dishonest she did go to the library but only to think about how she could see the teacher, she did have one idea but it was stupid and she didn't have enough courage to go ahead with it. As she listened to the clock ticking she realised she didn't have much time if she wanted to see the teacher, her courage began to build and she walked out the library and towards the teacher's classroom, she knocked on the door before she had time to think because if she thought about it she would chicken out. "Come in" the sound of Jen's soft voice made the girl smile as she opened the door to see Jens shocked face at the fact she didn't know what Tilly was doing there. "Miss Gilmore you're wanted in the head teacher's office" Tilly let out a small white lie but she desperately needed to see and hold the woman. "Right class behave while I'm gone please and carry on with you work" Jen told them as she walked out the classroom shutting the door behind her and she began to walk up the corridor, Tilly started to laugh and Jen turned round "Tilly what's so funny?" the teacher asked a bit paranoid the teen was laughing at her, Tilly walked up and pulled the teacher back into the same closet they had sneaked around in before "Tilly the head teacher didn't send you did he?" Jen was quite annoyed at what was happening and when Tilly nodded her head side to side it made the teacher even more distressed "Tilly you can't do that, we can't do this, what if we get caught?" Jen wasn't impressed by what Tilly had done but the girl knew how to work her way around the woman "relax Jen, no one knows were in here, no one else is around, your fine" Tilly said as she leaned in and kissed the teachers neck and like always Jen couldn't resist the girls charm and started to kiss the teen passionately and also teased the red head back by kissing down her neck. Tilly's hand were a bit frisky, they were all over Jens body and it was turning the teacher on but Jen played fire with fire and did the same to turn the teen on. Jen knew that if you played fire with fire you're going to get burned which she did as the door opened and a girl was stood there and this time they couldn't get out of it because their lips were locked. "Sorry, I heard noises and I just wanted to check it out, sorry" the girl said awkwardly and shut the door. "Shit" Jen whispered but loudly, she wanted to shout it but people would hear, Tilly knew Jen was mad because she had never heard her use any inappropriate language before and Tilly knew them being caught was all her fault. Jen looked over to Tilly her eyes were watery "What are we going to do? It's over Tilly, we've been caught, how could I be so stupid" Jen was rubbing her hand on her head and squinting her eyes, she couldn't believe they had been caught. "Jen I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, I just wanted to hold you, to kiss you, I'm so sorry" Tilly was waiting for the teacher to go off at her, say it was over and give her a monologue about how is was stupid of them to even think this would work and the girl new that Jen had a right to say so. The teacher hugged the girl "it's not all your fault, it's mine too, I could have said no but I didn't, whatever happens I love you Tilly, please remember that" Tilly nodded "I love you too" Jen wiped her eyes and walked out the closet back to her class, Tilly sat down and started to cry. She couldn't help but hate herself for what she had done, Jen would lose everything. A few hours went bye and nothing happened so both the girls thought that the girl hadn't blabbed about them. They were so relieved that they had got away with it but now they both knew they had to be extremely careful from now on. There was a knock at the classroom door and this time is wasn't Tilly. "The head teacher would like to see you in his office after your class have been dismissed" the student informed Miss Gilmore and left the room. Jen didn't think anything of it because it was normal for the head to want to see her, she dismissed her class and made her way to the office, when there she was invited in and asked to take a seat. The was a knock at the door "Come in" the head teacher said, Jen turned to see who it was and her heart dropped as she saw the red head walk in. Jen felt like her life was over, everything she had worked so hard for was about to be taken away from her. Tilly made her way over to the chair that was placed next to Jen, her whole body was shaking. "Right then I guess you both know why you're here" Jen and Tilly looked at each other, this is it, it was all about to end but Tilly decided to play dumb "No sir, have I done something wrong?" Tilly said innocently and the head teacher laughed "Of course not, why would you think that? your our best student here Miss Evans" both the teachers and the teens heart started to beat again and they could finally breathe. "There is a new girl that has just transferred, she loves art and I thought she would be a great addition to your art class Miss Gilmore and I hoped you Tilly would show her around?" Tilly and Jen agreed, they were just so happy they hadn't be caught out but then the new student came into the office and it was the same girl that had caught them in the closet. Jen's and Tilly's heart began to speed up again and there breathing started to get out of control. "Miss Gilmore and Tilly Evans will be helping you to settle in" The girl looked at them and gave them a cheeky smile because she now knew that Jen was a teacher and Tilly was a student. "Ok, thanks I guess" the girl didn't seem too impressed to be here but liked the fact she had a dirty little secret. All three girls walked out the office in silence, the new student turned round and stopped them in their tracks "So, I'm guessing you both aren't allowed to be together? Don't worry your secrets safe with me" the girl turned and walked off before Jen or Tilly had time to reply "What just happened?" Tilly said she was so confused "I'm not sure, but is it a good thing she isn't going to tell or a bad thing?" Jen replied also confused but scared. "What do you mean? It can only be a good thing right?" Tilly was now worried about what Jen was talking about "Not if she's going to use it against us" Jen started to walk off and Tilly followed nervously laughing about what Jen had said "Were not in a movie Jen" she tried to joke around, she didn't like how serious this situation could become.


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 23…

Tilly was dolling up for a night on the town with Jen. Jen had never seen Tilly when she had been really dressed up and the teen dressed a lot differently when going town that she may even shock Jen. She had very short hot pants on with her skinny white legs out; she also had a thin strapped top which didn't cover her belly. She wanted to look sexy for Jen and that involved her showing a lot of skin in a lot of places. She threw on a long coat to hide what she was wearing from her parents and made her way down stairs. Tilly was starting to get nervous, she thought Jen wasn't going to turn up; she kept peeking through the curtains to see if she could see the teacher's car in the car park across from her house but no such luck yet. What if yesterday's events have scared her off, what if that girl has made Jen worry and she doesn't want to see the teen again in case the girl blabbed or worse uses their relationship against them. She suddenly saw a ray of light shine by her window and she shoved her head between the curtains to take a look, there she saw the teacher's car pulling into the car park, this was it they could go on a night out together. Tilly shot out the door shouting bye to her parents and ran to the teacher's car jumping inside of it. Tilly looked at Jen and saw that the teacher was trying to guess what she was wearing because the coat was just long enough to cover her outfit "Do you have anything on under there Tilly?" Jen said sarcastically joking around "yes don't worry, I do have clothes on" Tilly replied "I was kind of hoping you weren't" Jen responded back and winked at the teen and Tilly just blushed and turned to face out the window to hide it. She heard the engine turn on and the car started to move, off they set for an amazing night in town. Jen turned on the radio and both girls were singing along, Tilly kept leaning over and placing her head on Jen's shoulder and watched her drive. She closed her eyes because she wanted to save this memory, the way Jen's body felt and the smell of the teachers perfume tingling her nostrils. Every now and then when they were on straight roads Jen would lay her head back on Tilly's and they would just enjoy each other's company without needing to speak the whole way there. While resting on Jen's shoulder Tilly would rub her fingertips up and down Jen's leg thinking about how safe and comfortable she felt with the woman. Jen grabbed Tilly's hand and placed her fingers in between the girl's and they held hands and snuggled the whole way there. They'd been driving for about 45 minutes when they reached a town that they knew anyone from Hollyoaks wouldn't be there. Jen pulled up in an all-night car park, she unclicked her seat belt and turned to Tilly "This town seem good, I'm sure we could have a good night out here, what do you think?" Jen was willing to drive anywhere to spend time with the girl "It looks fine to me, as long as I can dance and spend time with you I don't care where we are" Tilly smiled and moved a long strand of hair that had made its way into Jen's fringe back to its original place. Both girls had one last touch up in the mirror and then got out the car, Tilly took her coat off and threw it on the back seat, she saw Jen's eyebrows raise as soon as she spotted the teen's outfit. "WOW Tilly you look…" Tilly finished off Jen's sentence "Cute?" Jen gave a flirtatious look at Tilly "I was going to say hot but yes cute works as well" Tilly started to blush but this time she didn't hide it because she saw that Jen was also blushing. Tilly watched as Jen took of her green coat, the same one she had been wearing when they first met and when they first kissed, Tilly loved that coat because it had so many happy memories. "WOW not so bad yourself" Tilly winked at Jen and the girls burst out laughing "why thank you" Jen replied while doing a quick twirl for the girl, she was wearing a beautiful flower dress with skin coloured tights on. Jen walked from round the car and linked arms with Tilly "are we ready to hit the town then?" Tilly nodded enthusiastically and both girls started to walk to their first club. The first few clubs were ok but now it was getting later so they could hit the big ones and really start to have some fun, Jen had relaxed a bit and let Tilly drink alcohol and the girl had become a bit tipsy. There was one club that everyone wanted to go too; everyone said it was brilliant so Jen and Tilly decided to go. Just as Jen had feared Tilly was stopped by the bouncer, he had asked her for ID but with her being underage anyway she didn't have one. Jen started to panic were as Tilly knew exactly what she was doing, she started to stroke the bouncers tie flirtatiously "I've seemed to misplace it, any chance I could go in without it?" Tilly was really acting innocent but had something sexy in her voice but was shocked when she was turned away. "What are we going to do now?" Jen said quite upset that the night may be over "well there is one thing that might work but I'll have to use you and you might not like it" Jen looked a bit panicked but she just wanted to have a good time out with the girl "do anything as long as it gets us in the club" Tilly grabbed Jens arm and pulled her in front of the bouncer "how about we make a deal? If you let me in I will kiss my friend here, what do you say?" Jen didn't like the sound of this but went along with it anyway "Yes, ok then if you give the woman a good kiss then I'll let you in" Tilly turned to Jen and pulled her close, she could see Jen wasn't very comfortable with this and she put her hands either side of the teachers face so she could only look at her. Tilly leaned forward and pressed her lips against the woman's and prayed that Jen would kiss back, to Tilly delight she did. Jen was very uncomfortable about this but as soon as the teen kissed her she forgot what was happening and who was around. After a very seductive kiss the bouncer kept his end of the deal and let Tilly in without any ID. They walked in and the music was thudding, everything around them was vibrating and Tilly pulled Jen to one side and shouted in her ear "I'm sorry, I know how uncomfortable you were about that and I'm sorry I had to use you like that but the bouncers always love a bit of girl on girl action, it was the only thing I could think of, I'm sorry" Tilly felt awful about having to use the teacher like that and Jen leaned in to Tilly's ear "It's ok, I was nervous at first but I liked it, I've never done anything like that before, it felt really good" Jen smiled and pecked the girl on the lips before dragging her to the bar. Tilly felt bad because Jen had been buying her drinks all night but Jen didn't seem to care and why would she? She loved buying anything for the teen she just wished it could be something nicer like jewellery. Tilly was very surprised when Jen ordered a pint; she didn't seem the type of woman to have such a drink. Both Jen and Tilly downed there pints and Tilly pulled Jen onto the dance floor, everywhere was so crowded you could hardly move and it was so packed that the heat in the room was intense, you'd only be there 5 minutes and you'd be sweating like crazy. Jen had never really been to a club like this before and was counting on Tilly to show her the ropes, Tilly grabbed the woman's hips and pulled her close, she started to sway her hips and moved Jens to sway with her. Jen started to feel aroused as the teen grinded against her body going up and down the woman; they were that close dancing their foreheads were touching and they could feel each other's warm breath on their faces. After being aroused for hours by Tilly's sexy dancing Jen needed to cool off so she went to the bathroom, she splashed water on her face to cool her down and dried it with some paper towels, while drying her face she felt someone wrap the arms around her waist and she looked up in the mirror to see the red head behind her. Tilly started to kiss the side of Jens neck from behind and Jen closed her eyes to feel every tingle on her neck from the teen's lips. Jen turned round in her spot and now the teen's hands were touching the teachers bum and they both slowly leaned into each other and kissed. Jen hadn't been cool for long because now she was passionately kissing the girl her body started to heat up again as there passionate kiss turned fiery. The parting of their lips got bigger and harder and Tilly was pushing her body up against Jen's as hard and as much as she could. Jen started to walk the girl backwards until they hit a cubicle door, Tilly flung her leg back to kick the door open and let Jen push he inside still kissing. Tilly then pushed Jen into the door to close it and she locked it without even looking because she didn't want to break off the intense kiss they were sharing.

….

The girls were back on the dance floor grinding up against each other with every move they took; Jen was only buying Tilly coke to drink now because she knew the girl had had enough alcohol to drink for the night. Jen didn't let Tilly know this but she was feeling so insecure with the teen, every time she looked around beautiful girls Tilly's age were checking her out and was looking at Jen like she shouldn't be with her they should. It made her feel small because Tilly could have any girl in this room if she wanted too, but why didn't she want too? Jen was a good few years older than her and their relationship is so complicated she never knew why Tilly would always stick around. She knew she was being silly thinking this because she knew that Tilly has done all this because she loves her and nothing can take away that love. A good few hours had passed and they were stood at the bar, Tilly was complaining about how her drink tasted funny but Jen wasn't too fussed about it because Tilly carried on drinking it anyway so it couldn't have tasted that off. Tilly finished her drink and made her way to the bathroom, Jen waited for her at the bar because she knew that if she followed they would end up back in that cubicle and this time they may not be able to stop at just kissing. Jen started to fidget and kept checking her watch at the time because Tilly had been a while, After 20 minutes of the girl being gone Jen went to check on her, she walked into the bathroom and shouted the girls name but there was no reply. She ran out the bathroom in a panic and started to search through the crowd, her heart was pounding but not in the way Tilly made it, this was pure panic and she even started to feel faint with worry. She couldn't see anything through this crowed and she started to ask people if they had seen her, eventually a girl said she had seen her go outside with a lad. Jen knew something wasn't right, Tilly was far too sensible to leave with a stranger and she wouldn't leave Jen to go off with a guy. Jen ran outside and started shouting the girl again and she ran down the street. She came across an allay way not to far from the club and it was pitch black down there but Jen managed to see two dark figures down it, they were kissing and Jen thought of leaving them but she was so worried for Tilly that she could burst into tears at any moment and maybe this couple had seen her. As she walked closed she could see that the girl was pushing off the guy but he continued to kiss the girls neck "Hey, what are you doing" Jen shouted she could see the girl didn't want this, the guy looked at her and ran off. "Hey are you ok?" Jen asked the girl as she lifted her head to check, Jen then burst into tears and collapsed to the floor with the girl in her arms, it was Tilly.

….

Jen and Tilly were back at the teachers car, Tilly was twisted to face out the door and the car door was open as she was throwing up outside. Jen was rubbing her back and telling her that she's going to be ok but the woman didn't know that for sure and she couldn't stop crying. Tilly was too much out of it to notice Jen's panic and that she was sobbing her heart out. Tilly finished throwing up and then passed out in the car. Jen knew she couldn't take her to the hospital because she had been drinking and she couldn't take her home so she drove them to a bed and breakfast were they could stay the night, all Tilly needed to do was sleep it off and drink plenty of water. Luckily Jen was able to drive because she has only had a pint. When in the room Jen placed Tilly onto the bed, the poor girl could barely walk. She filled a glass up with water and tipped it into her mouth, she then gently laid the girls head down on the pillow and watched her as she dozed off. Jen didn't move the whole night, she stayed right next to her side in case anything happened, she was stroking the girls red hair and her fingers twiddled with her curls. Jen couldn't stop thinking about what she would have done it she had arrived there too late; she looked down at the girl's innocent face and started to quietly cry to herself. What if that guy really hurt her, what is Jen got there too late and he had attacked this innocent most caring person she had ever laid eyes on. Jen blamed herself for Tilly being drugged and nearly attacked, she should have gone with her, and she should have noticed something was wrong when Tilly said her drink didn't taste right. She should have never let the girl out of her site. All the teacher could think about is what could have happened and it made her heart break, she couldn't get her head around how someone could want to hurt something so special. To Jen Tilly was a delicate flower and the thought of anyone wanting to damage her petals made her furious. Jen wanted to go out and find the guy that was going to hurt the one thing she treasured most but she knew how stupid that would be so she just shook the thought out of her head. Jen could watch Tilly sleep forever, before she knew it the suns rays were starting to shine through the curtains and a ray shone across Tilly's face and her eyes began to flicker as the light was waking her up. "What happened?" Tilly said, her voice was extremely croaky, Jen threw herself down and hugged the girl "Oh thank god, you had me really scared for a while Tilly" Jen couldn't help but start to cry again but this time it was relief that made her tears fall. Jen walked and poured the girl another glass of water and watched the girl's neck as she swallowed and pictured the guy kissing it which made her stomach curdle. "Tilly there's something I need to tell you about last night" Tilly looked around the room and noticed she wasn't home or even at Jens house, she started to panic as she couldn't remember a thing and she saw the upset look on Jen's face and seeing the tears fall Tilly thought she had done something really stupid last night that she would live to regret, but that wasn't the case. Jen held Tilly as she told the girl what happened and what could have happened, Tilly started to sob into Jen's chest, she could feel the tears dripping down her top and she could feel them soaking their way into her heart were they would stay forever.


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 24…

Jen hadn't seen or heard from Tilly in three days, Sinead had said she had come down with something but Jen knew that wasn't the case. If only she could go and visit the girl but this wasn't possible as her parents were home most of the time and Tilly wouldn't reply to her texts to meet her. Jen didn't know what was happening or were she stood with the teen, they had an amazing night to start off with and towards the end something bad did happen but they were so close in the room they stayed in and to come back to no contact at all drove Jen crazy. Jen started to think that Tilly blamed her for what had happened that night and she felt like it was her fault too which was eating its way at her conscience. She couldn't focus at college, every time she tried to grade the students work her thoughts drew her back to that night. Tilly showed no indication that she didn't want to see Jen the day after when they was driving home, she was quiet but that was understandable after what had happened. Jen started to think about the last time she was this scared for the girl and it was when she had to go to the hospital, this scared Jen as she started to think the girl might not be eating again and something bad could happen. All those thoughts running round in her head made her heart feel like it was tightening and she couldn't manage to take in the oxygen in the room, she had to stand up and leave the classroom as she knew what was happening, she was that panicked about Tilly that it was leading to a panic attack and Jen needed to leave and calm herself before it happened. In the corridor she was bent over as she took in deep breaths. She felt her heart return to its normal beat and she felt the oxygen sweep through her lungs to make them work again. What was this girl doing to her? Jen had been in love before but never like this, this love was tearing her apart every time the teen was upset and this love was too overwhelming that she doesn't know how to cope with it. That was it, Jen had had enough of this, and she was determined to see the girl after college whether the teen wanted to see her or not. During her lessons she was thinking of what she could say to Tilly's parents to let her in to see Tilly without it being unprofessional. Jen then darted to the back of the room and started to fiddle around in the cupboard were she then pulled out all of Tilly's art work. This was the perfect excuse for them to let her see the girl, she would just tell them she needs to talk to Tilly about her work and she needs to explain what work she needs to do to catch up, they surely would let her in then, they wouldn't want Tilly to fail. Jen smiled at how she had come up with such a cunning plan, I guess sneaking around with the girl made her good at it. Dread started to overcome her when the college day started to come to an end, what if Tilly was really poorly and she didn't look herself or even worse she won't talk to her and sends her away. The class had left and Jen was pacing up and down the floor talking to herself "C'mon Jen, you can do this, stop being a chicken just march right down to Tilly's and find out what's going on" after a few moments of Jen psyching herself out to get enough courage to go over to Tilly's she eventually did. She grabbed the girl's art work, made her way to her car, threw everything inside and set off to Tilly's.

….

*Knock Knock* Jen stood at the door with art work overflowing her arms; nobody was answering so she knocked again this time harder. It took a while and a good few knocks before Tilly finally answered the door. The girls eyes sprung wide at the sight of Jen "Jen why are you here? And why do you have all my work?" Jen took a step up onto the higher step at the door wanting Tilly to invite her in but the girl stood there with crossed arms blocking the pathway in. "I've come to bring you your work Miss Evans and explain what homework you need to do" Tilly looked at her with a displeased look on her face "My parent aren't home Jen so you can cut the act, just please leave, I want to be alone" Tilly stepped back and started to swing the door to close which is when Jen dropped all of Tilly's work and stopped the door with her hand "I'm not leaving Tilly, I'll stay out here until you talk to me" Jen could feel Tilly pushing the door harder and she gave up and let the teen close it in her face. Jen turned her back to the door and sat herself down on the step, she was adamant that she was going to talk to the girl no matter how long she had to wait and Tilly kept her waiting there a good hour before finally opening the door and walking off. Jen jumped up and made her way through the door shutting it behind her, she walked forward looking for the girl but she was not there "TILLY?" Jen shouted, she couldn't find the girl in any room "Just leave me alone Jen" a voice made its way from upstairs. Jen immediately walked up the stairs and knocked on Tilly's bedroom door "Tilly open up" she shouted through the door "No, leave me alone Jen I mean it" Tilly replied her voice sounded muffled like her face was covered. "I'm not leaving Tilly, now open up, I know you don't want me to leave or you wouldn't have opened the door" Jen carried on knocking "It was a mistake I thought you was cold so I let you in ok, but now I want you to leave" Jen started to get wound up and she pushed the handle down on the girls door and opened it, walking in she saw the girl lying in bed completely covered up by her duvet. Jen walked over and sat down on the side of Tilly's bed putting her hand on were her leg was "Please Tilly talk to me" Jen encouraged the girl but she just rolled over onto her side and blanked the teacher out. "Ok you've left me no choice" Jen said as she got up and walked round to were the teen had rolled over and faced. She lifted up the duvet and saw the girls eyes shoot close from the light, the teacher then hopped in next to her on her side and put her face right in front of the teens then threw the duvet back over both of their heads. "What are you doing?" Tilly muttered "You wouldn't come out so I came in, now please Tilly tell me what's a matter" Jen felt for the girls hand and tightly squeezed it "I can't, please its better if you just leave me" Jen made her head move and inch closer to Tilly's so now their foreheads and the tips of their noses were touching, Jen could feel the teens breath it was so warm and all around her she could smell the girls scent with gave her comfort. "I'm never leaving you Tilly, you can push me away as much as you want but I am never leaving" Jens nose started to feel wet, Tilly's tears had made there was down and onto Jen, Jen then used her hand to wipe away the girls tears. "Why aren't you leaving me? Why do you still want me after…" Tilly stopped and started to sob, she went to roll back over away from Jen but the teacher stopped her and pulled her back "What do you mean why do you still want me? Why wouldn't I Tilly? You mean everything to me" Jen was pushing her head into Tilly's just wanting to be able to comfort the girl, if only the teen would let her. "You know exactly what I mean; I had someone else's hands and lips on me Jen, why would you want me after that? I'm no longer faithful to you" Jen ripped back the covers so she could see the girl "Tilly don't you dare say that, you are still faithful because it wasn't your fault and I would never leave you over something like this. Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you think I wouldn't want you anymore? Tilly that's stupid, I will always want you and I promise I will never let anyone hurt you again" Jen leaned down and kissed the teen on the forehead "I was too ashamed to see you, I still am" Tilly twisted over so her head was buried in her pillow and then Jen stroked her back "You listen to me now Tilly, you have nothing to be ashamed of and I don't want to thinking all those things, your special to me Tilly, you're the one thing I don't regret and it kills me seeing you punish yourself like this when you haven't done anything wrong" Jen laid back down next to Tilly, Tilly then lifted her head and moved it over and laid it on Jens breast cuddling her. Jen wrapped her arms back round Tilly and they just laid there, Jen was stroking the girls hair which stopped her from crying long enough to talk to Jen "Please don't ever leave me, I love you too much" Tilly muttered out in a whiny voice because she had been crying so much "I couldn't even if I wanted too, I don't think my heart could bare it and I Love you too Tilly you have no idea how much I love you" Tilly lifted her head up and a smile was on her face which made Jen automatically smile back, she hadn't seen that smile in a while. The teen the pressed her lips against the teachers and returned to her position of resting her head on Jens breast "Yours are the only lips I ever want on mine" Tilly said and she snuggled her way into the teacher "and yours mine" Jen replied, she was so content on just holding the girl she closed her eyes and let this memory sink its way into her brain. The girls didn't realise it but they were getting stronger and closer as a couple, everything they were doing was bringing them closer together without them even realising it. Jen's head started to feel something hard, she lifted up and pulled something from under the teen's pillow, it was the scrapbook of their relationship that she had given her for her birthday. Jen was sat up in an upright position and Tilly's head was now laid on the teacher's belly. Jen looked through the pages, trailing her finger over the pictures of the both, Tilly slid up Jen and was in her arms also facing the book watching as the pages changed in front of her, the teen rested her head back into Jens neck "Will you read your letter to me" Tilly kissed the teachers neck and placed her hand over Jens and controlled the teachers hand to flick the pages over to the first letter Jen had wrote. Tilly heard and felt Jen take a deep breath in "Tilly, I have never wrote anything like this before but here goes, The first time I saw you I knew instantly that I needed to talk to you but I never got the chance because…" Tilly closed her eyes and took in every word that Jen read, she never got tired of hearing how Jen felt about her and hearing it in Jen's sweet soft voice was like a dream to her. Both Tilly and Jen knew at that moment that there relationship was stronger than ever and nothing would break them because nothing could hurt them, the only people that could hurt them were each other and neither of them would ever let that happen.

….

Tilly turned up at Jen's workshop to give her a visit; she sat down next to her kissed her on the lips and had an excited grin on her face. Jen smiled back intriguingly and Tilly pulled an envelope out of her pocket and placed it in front of Jen "I thought I should return the favour but don't open it until I'm gone" Jen nodded and bit her lip wanting to rip it open, Tilly walked off and blew Jen a kiss, Jen pretended to catch it and then she put it to her heart watching the girl leave. Jen the ripped the envelope open and in it was a letter from Tilly which read 'Dear Jen, I thought I should return the favour, after all you have poured you heart out to me. I felt the same way as soon as I saw you, I was carrying Neil's painting and when I saw you I went into a trance at your beauty which I wished Callum didn't snap me out off. I know I haven't had as many girlfriends as you and I know the reason for that now, it's because I was waiting for you. Every time I see you it feels like the first, my heart races and I just want to kiss you constantly. I love you with all my heart and I love every little thing about you. I love your amazing smile and when you show your teeth my heart just melts. I love your magical eyes that I always get lost in and the sound of your voice every time I hear you speak it sends chills down my spine and creates butterflies in my stomach. I love your gentle touch and the warmth I feel when I'm by your side. I can't stop thinking about you when we are apart, as soon as we separate I miss you and my body aches for you. I could never be any happier with anyone else but you and I wish for that day to come when I will be able to spend every waking moment with you. Those passionate nights we spent together are the best nights of my life, the way our bodies connect and the way your lips feel on me is breath-taking and I still can't believe that I have you, I wake up thinking it must be a dream and for once I guess my dream has come true because here you are, beautiful you with me. You are the one I've always wished for and I never thought that I would ever meet someone as special as you. I guess you were right, all these people in the world and all you need is one and I can honestly say that that one is you. I love you will all my heart Jen and I thank you for taking care of mine. Love from Tilly xx' Jen put the letter away before her teardrops landed on it and blurred the ink not like that would change the way Tilly feels. Jen had never received a love letter before and she was glad that the first one she received was from Tilly, she couldn't have asked for it to come from anyone better. She got out her phone and send a text to Tilly 'Hey beautiful, thank you for the letter it was perfect just like you, I need to see you now, I need to kiss, touch and hold you, I love you forever and always, your apart of my heart now and every time it beats it's for you, please hurry I can't wait for you much longer, I can't contain myself xx' *sent*.


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are sorry this chapter took a while :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 25…

Tilly woke up and looked up at the teacher who was smiling down at her "Morning beautiful" Jen said with a huge satisfied grin on her face "Morning" Tilly replied with the same grin and she snuggled her way into Jen. Tilly was staring at the clock wanting time to stop because she wanted to stay in this moment with Jen forever but she knew she had to be home before her parents woke up and noticed that she didn't come home last night, Jen watched the girl, she knew exactly what she was thinking "this is becoming a habit of yours" Jen said grinning down at the girl "What is?" Tilly replied "You staying overnight and having to sneak home before your parents notice" Tilly giggled and looked at the woman "well you're supposed to be a teacher and yet you're being a bad influence on me, keeping me here all night" Jen giggled and sank down to be level with the girl "humm a bad influence ay?" Jen said and seductively kissed the girl. "Yes, it's very naughty you keeping me overnight" Tilly let a flirtatious grin sweep across her face and she bit her lip to try and arouse Jen. "I'm a naughty girl?" Jen said while stroking her hand up Tilly's leg but keeping eye contact with the girl as she did "Yes very naughty" Tilly was starting to arouse herself while trying to do this to the teacher and Jen wasn't helping with her soft touch on the girl's skin. Jen was grinning at the girl, biting her lip as certain thoughts entered her mind "What are you thinking about?" Tilly said and stroked the teacher's cheek. "Well, I was just thinking we still have an hour or so to kill and I'd like to prove you right about me being naughty" Jen replied and winked at the girl, Tilly melted and her breathing became deeper as she recalled what they did last night and how they could do it again this morning. Tilly didn't need to answer she leaned over and kissed the teacher passionately and with some force, she broke of the kiss for a second to speak "ok, prove to me that your naughty" and she gave Jen little slow short kisses on her lips. Jen rolled over so she was lying on top of Tilly and kissed her really passionately, she kissed her so forceful because she wanted her right now. Jen caressed Tilly's already naked body, rubbing her hands up and down the teen, Tilly's skin felt on fire everywhere Jen touched and her breathing became heavy and she groaned at Jens touch. Tilly rolled Jen over so it was now her on top, she was on all fours over the woman and she started to kiss her from her ear down to her chin, then down her throat and she carried on down the teacher's breasts, she was leaving a trail off little kisses down the woman's body. Tilly licked her way around Jen's left breasts while rubbing her thumb over the nipple on Jen's right breast making it hard, Jen giving out little groans as she does and Tilly moved over to the woman's right breast and repeated the process but this time she nipped at Jen's nipple with her teeth ever so slightly which made Jen cry out with pleasure and her breathing got quicker and she started to pant. Jen was really turned on and wanted Tilly inside her to help her find her release, Tilly started the trail of kisses and licks again down Jen's stomach, she reached her hands down and pushed Jen's legs open and started to pleasure her down below, the teens tongue was circling the teachers clitoris and Jen was moaning and arching her back, this felt amazing to her and her body begged Tilly to help release her. It was like Tilly could read the woman's body like a book and Jen gasped as she felt Tilly's first and index finger enter her, Jen was extremely hot and her breathing was frantic, she was biting her lip to help keep her from screaming with pleasure as the teen slowly moved her fingers in and out. "Oh, Tilly….Please" Jen begged her to help her find her release, she needed to explode but only the teen could help her do this. After hearing the teacher's plea Tilly picked up the pace, her fingers moved faster and she carried on circling her tongue round the teacher's clitoris. "Oh…Tilly" Jen screamed out as she exploded around the girl, she panted trying to catch her breath and her head felt as light as a feather. She felt the teen pull out of her and when she opened her eyes Tilly was leaning over her with a satisfied look on her face. Jen pushed her head up to kiss the teen passionately; wrapping her arms around her she pulled Tilly down and rolled her over so she was on top. Tilly was giggling like a young child but stopped when she saw the time, Jen saw Tilly's face drop "What's wrong?" Jen asked the girl "Look at the time" Tilly replied with a displeased look on her face. Jen looked over to the clock it was 5:47am, she dropped down next to Tilly with a sigh "I didn't have chance to pleasure you" Jen said with a upset tone "I'm not bothered about that, I just don't want to leave you" Tilly replied as she rolled over, placed her head on Jens breast and cuddled her, Jen placed her arms around the teen and held her close "I don't want you to leave either" Jen leaned down and kissed the girl on the head, nuzzling the teens hair with her nose and she breathed in her scent. "Why don't we meet here again later and finish were we left off?" Jen said to the girl, Tilly looked up and let out a big grin, her eyes lit up "That would be amazing". Tilly got up and began to get ready as did Jen, throwing their clothes to one another as they found them on the floor scattered around from flinging them off each other the night before. Tilly put on her shirt and then felt Jens arms wrap around her waist from behind, she felt the teachers lips press against her neck and she tilted her head to one side so the teacher could gain more access to it. Jen then twizzled her around so they were facing each other and planted a passionate but longing kiss on her lips.

….

"Aren't you glowing this morning? You're looking very radiant; did you have a good night?" Diane asked as she caught Jen walking through the front door. "Yes, I had a really good night's sleep and I went for a walk early this morning to watch the sunset it was beautiful" Jen replied, hoping Diane would buy her lie. "I can see it must have been beautiful because it's left quite an effect on you" Diane replied, she had bought the lie and was heading upstairs with her cup of tea "Phew" Jen let out and she slung herself down onto the couch. She pulled out her mobile and sent Tilly a text 'Hey beautiful, I hope you got home ok? I'm missing you already and thank you for last night and this morning I mean WOW, it was incredible, and I love you! Xx' it wasn't long before she received a reply 'Hey sexy ;) I was just thinking about you, it seems I can't get you out of my mind, I'm home safely and really missing you too and I agree last night and this morning was incredible, I love you too xx' Jen's fingers started to type a reply back 'I'm glad you can't stop thinking about me, I can't get you out of my mind either, I can't wait to see you later ;) xx' Jen heart was pounding, how could just texting the girl have this effect on her? Tilly was so quick at replying, she had a text back already 'I'm glad you can't stop thinking about me too, you know what they say, out of sight out of mind! I am really looking forward to later as well, I have a feeling it's going to be very productive ;) love you xx' Jen's face lit up, _productive? Well that's one way of putting it, its defiantly going to be productive _Jen thought to herself and sent a text back 'I do hear what they say, out of sight out of mind! And yes you are out of sight but you are never out of my mind Tilly, and tonight will be productive ;) xx' *beep* it amazes Jen how fast Tilly can text 'I wish I was in your sight, I just want to touch and kiss you all the time which I will be able to do tonight ;) I've got to go out with my mum shopping for a while but I'll text you later, I love you! Xx' Jen felt a tiny bit of sadness in her heart, she didn't want to stop texting the girl, it was the only contact they were having at the moment 'I wish I could see you too, ok have fun shopping with your mum and I shall see you later, I really should start marking some work, I love you more then you know xx' Jen placed her mobile back in her bag and went to her room to mark some work.

….

Jen had nipped to the shop to fetch some food for Diane's cooking, she was making them spaghetti bolognaise. As she was walking out the shop she caught a glimpse of Tilly and her heart leaped and a huge grin took control of her face. She started to walk towards the girl, Tilly stopped suddenly as another girl grabbed her in her tracks, Jen stood and watched as she tried to make out who this girl was, she looked familiar but Jen couldn't put her finger on it, were did she know her from? Tilly didn't seem upset or agitated; in fact she was smiling and laughing with the girl, while the girl was talking she kept touching Tilly's hand and rubbing her arm, Jealousy smacked it way into Jen's heart, why was this girl touching the one she loves so dearly? Jen had never felt so jealous before she wasn't a jealous person but Tilly brings all these new feelings out of her how could she not be Jealous; this girl was touching and flirting with Tilly. Jen saw the two girl's link arms and watched them walk off together, where are they going? She wanted to follow them and she started to walk after them but she came to her senses _no! Don't be stupid, just go home and see Tilly later, she will tell you if that girl tries anything, I swear if that girl comes onto her there will be trouble… No! Jen stop it your being ridiculous _Jen thought to herself and walked home with rage running through her, but she wasn't mad a Tilly she was mad at the girl who was flirting with her. "Jen why are you so agitated?...Jen?" Diane snapped Jen out of her own mind "Erm… sorry, I'm not agitated" Jen replied back still coming round to where she was after she had been so deep in thought. "Well you've been staring into nothing and tapping your fingers on the table for the past ten minutes, and your telling me you're not agitated" Jen stood up and walked over to Diane and helped her prepare the food "Sorry, I didn't realise I was tapping my fingers, I was just thinking about something that happened earlier, nothing important" Jen smiled at Diane and helped her with the cooking and to Jen's relief Diane just smiled back and changed the subject. Jen and Diane had normal chit chat as they cooked together, Jen loved learning new things and she though if she learned how to cook this meal she could cook it for Tilly one day, she loved the thought of cooking for Tilly. Jen, Diane and Sinead were all sat at the dinner table eating, it was silent and felt a little awkward but Diane finally broke the silence "Me and Sinead are thinking of going abroad next month during the holidays and it's going to be laugh, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?" "MUM! What are you inviting her for?" Sinead said very angrily, she didn't like Jen very much, especially now she had gotten her into trouble with her mum for having weed in the house. "She's part of the family now Sinead, you'll just have to deal with it" Diane snapped at her back "But mum…" "No buts" Diane interrupted her and Sinead gave Jen a dirty look and stormed up to her room leaving the food she had not yet eaten. "Just ignore her Jen, she'll come round, so what do you think?" _should I go on holiday with them? Sinead hates me but she will be off doing her own thing and I'll have time to get to know Diane better _Jen thought and was really happy and excited about going, she needed a holiday she hadn't had one in ages, she never had the time, she was just about to say yes until another thought popped into her mind _TILLY!... I don't think I could be away from her that long, I don't want to be, I wish she could come with us, I'd love a holiday with her. Wait! If I don't go I'll have the house to myself… Tilly could come round… I could cook for her. _Jen smiled and looked up at Diane who was looking at her confused waiting for an answer "oh sorry, I'm not sure I have so much work to do and I haven't got the money right now" Jen finally answered the question and Diane did look a bit upset but had a right too "Ok, well let me know if you change your mind" "I will" Jen smiled at her, Diane grabbed the plates and started to wash up, Jen helped her and then went up into her room. *Beep* 'Hello stranger, what time are we meeting tonight? Xx' Jen's heart jumped with joy, she hadn't heard from the girl all day and only saw her from afar for a few moments. 'How about now? I'm missing you and I don't want to have to wait any longer xx' 'Now sounds great, I'll meet you there in 10, I love you xx' Jen grabbed her coat and headed to her workshop, she was really excited to see the girl; she's always excited when it comes down to meeting Tilly.

….

Tilly was kissing Jen but could tell something was wrong, Jen's kissing felt different like she wasn't that into it, she knew something else was on her mind so she broke off the kiss "Ok, what's wrong Jen?" Tilly asked fearing the worst, why wasn't Jen into kissing her? "Nothing…I'm fine" Jen leaned in to kiss Tilly but Tilly leant back to stop her from kissing her "No Jen, I know there is something wrong, please just tell me, are you having second thoughts?" Tilly asked looking down twiddling her thumbs and she saw and felt Jen grab her hands and squeeze them tightly "NO! Tilly I would never have second thoughts, I'm never letting you go" Tilly looked up and into the eyes of the teacher "What is it then? Tell me" Jen sighed and looked away from Tilly "I saw you earlier with a girl and I can't seem to get the image out of my head" Tilly let out a small chuckle and then stopped herself when she saw the reaction on Jens face, Jen was serious. "That's it, you saw me with a girl? Why has that bothered you so much?" Jen clasped the courage to look Tilly in the eyes "because she was touching you and flirting with you and I just got so…" Jen stopped herself from saying anymore "so what? So… jealous?" a small grin made its way on Tilly's face, she loved the fact then Jen got jealous over her. "yes…ok you can stop smiling now, I was jealous and you can't blame me she was all over you, she didn't try anything did she?" Tilly stood up and walked over to the table with a smile on her face, she got a thrill out of teasing Jen, Jen's face dropped and she followed the girl "did she?" Jen repeated and Tilly could hear in the tone of her voice that it was upsetting her, Tilly turned round to face Jen, she pecked her on the lips "No Jen, she didn't come on to me, and even if she did I wouldn't let her, surly you know that?" Jen's face lit up, thank god she didn't try anything on with Tilly "Yes, I know you wouldn't I trust you, it's the other girl I didn't trust and if she tries anything you must tell me" Jen pecked Tilly on the forehead and resumed talking "have I met her before, she looked really familiar but I just couldn't think where I know her from" Tilly's face dropped and Jen knew Tilly was hiding something "erm… I don't know, she might just have one of those faces" Tilly let out an awkward smirk and sat down, Jen could read Tilly like a book, she knew who this girl was and she knew Jen knew who she was but was scared to tell her "Tilly, why are you lying to me? Who is that girl" Jen's voice was calm but had an angry side to it, Tilly looked up at her and opened her mouth but no words came out, Jen kept her gaze at Tilly which was making her uncomfortable so she tried again "look Jen, please don't be mad" Tilly saw Jen's face drop like she was going to get hit by some devastating news "You do know the girl, it's the girl that caught us that time in the closet at college, we've kind of become friends and she's not going to say anything to anyone, she's friends with Maddie too and hasn't said a single word to her about us, are you mad?" Jen walked over and passionately kissed the girl "Why would I be mad? You are allowed friends Tilly, I'm not a jealous monster" Jen chuckled and Tilly laughed with her "as long as she doesn't come onto you it doesn't bother me one bit" Tilly stood up and hugged Jen "Now that's sorted can we finished what we started this morning?" Tilly kissed down Jens neck making her groan "I thought you'd never ask" Jen replied in little breaths as she groaned at Tilly's touch, she gabbed Tilly's hands and pushed her back off of her, Tilly looked at her puzzled "I believe it's your turn Tilly not mine" Jen then pulled her in by her hands and kissed her forcefully, she moved her over to the sofa and placed her down and lied herself on top of the teen. She held the girl kissing her constantly and started to unbutton her shirt with her free hand, she flicked the shirt open and rubbed her hand along the teens belly and then cupped her breast massaging and caressing it, Tilly moaned into Jen's mouth. She reached her hand down and unbuttoned Tilly's jeans and unzipped them, Tilly groaned and her breathing got heavy as she felt the woman's hand slip into her knickers and start to massage her clitoris. Tilly was biting Jen's lip to keep from screaming out as the teacher massaged her. The feeling of all the pleasure washing over her made her wriggle and Jen tipped over the edge of the sofa falling off but grabbed and pulled Tilly as she fell and they both ended up on the floor, laughing hysterically. Jen rolled back over onto Tilly and pulled the girls trousers down and kissed her way back up the teens leg, Jen then pulled down the girls pants and started to massage the teens clitoris again but this time with her mouth. Tilly let out groans in between her pants as her breathing became raged.


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are sorry this chapter took a while :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 26…

A sweet smell of coffee made its way into Jen's room waking her up from her slumber. She inhaled the smell deeply as she stretched herself out in her bed after having a great night's sleep; jumping out of bed in a glorious mood she followed the scent of the coffee downstairs. "Morning" Diane said handing a cup of coffee over to the teacher "Morning, thank you" Jen replied grasping the cup in both her hands cupping the warmth of it and putting her nose to the rim on the cup, she breathed in deeply with a huge smile on her face. "I'm just going to take these drinks up to the girls and then we can talk about that holiday" Diane said and started to walk towards the stairs "Ok… Wait, girls?" Jen replied confused as to who else was here. "Yes girls, Tilly crashed here last night" Diane replied walking up the stairs with the tray of drinks, as soon as Jen heard Tilly's name her heart leaped and she couldn't help but grin showing all her teeth. Diane returned alone which made Jen feel a bit upset, she was hoping Tilly would have snuck down with her. Sitting herself down at the table with a bowl of cereal she listened to Diane babble on about going abroad which started to get on her nerves, it's like she was bragging to get Jen to go with her which Jen really wanted to do, she loved the thought of going abroad but she loved the thought of spending a week alone with Tilly more. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" Diane pestered Jen "I'm sure, I can't afford it right now and anyway I'll have tons of work to mark, sorry maybe another time?" Diane's face dropped and Jen looked down at her bowl "Ok, I suppose you can come with us another time, that's not a problem, I was just hoping that we could have a week hanging out" Jen started stirring the milk left in her bowl with her spoon because she felt guilty for lying about why she didn't want to go, she couldn't tell her it's because she wanted to spend time with Tilly who she loves that wouldn't go down very well. Jen was just about to speak as the two teens appeared from upstairs "Morning girls" Diane said to them both "Morning mum" "Morning Diane" they both replied "oh and Morning Miss Gilmore" Tilly addressed to Jen "Morning Tilly and while were out of school I suppose its ok if you call me by my first name" Jen replied smiling but not too much as they had to be careful at how they looked at one another "erm… ok Jen" Tilly replied shocked, Jen just let down a barrier between them in front of Diane and Sinead, has she gone too far and revealed to much? Tilly turned to look at Sinead and her mum who didn't seem bothered about this which calmed her heart down a lot. Sinead and Tilly sat down at the table with their cereal, Tilly automatically took the seat next to Jen, as Tilly was eating her cereal she glanced down and saw Jen's hands fidgeting under the table, this made her smile as she knew what Jen was thinking and what she was retaining her hands from doing, Tilly slid her nearest hand under the table and grabbed Jen's hand and she rubbed her thumb over the teacher's knuckles and saw a smile creep across Jen's face. Diane started to walk near them and both girls snatched their hands back so quick afraid of being caught. Tilly couldn't keep her laughter in at how they both reacted and let out a slight laugh; Sinead looked at her confused "Tilly, babe… what you laughing at?" Tilly suddenly shut up and went awkwardly silent "erm… nothing just thought of something funny." Tilly looked down at the table and glanced her eyes over to Jen who was looking at her with a smirk on her face, she then looked over to Sinead who just shook her head and took her bowl to the sink. "I love your laugh" Jen whispered just loud enough for Tilly to hear, this made Tilly blush, she was still embarrassed about the whole laughing thing and now Jen's compliment made her more shy. "Why Miss Evans you appear to be blushing" Jen whispered again with a smirk on her face, she knew exactly what she was doing, Tilly picked up her bowl and took it to the sink and helped Sinead wash and dry them. "Thanks Tills, you comin' to get ready?" Sinead said and started to walk up stairs "I'll catch you up I'm going to make myself another drink" she said flicking on the kettle "ok babes, see you in a bit" Sinead had left Jen and Tilly alone downstairs. Tilly put a teabag in her cup and she felt Jen grab her waist and she felt the teachers breasts against her back. A small gust of air brushed her neck and then she felt the sensation of Jen's lips which made her hairs stand up on the back of her neck "Jen… we'll get caught" she felt Jen back off which made her upset "you want me to stop?" Jen said flirtatiously. Tilly turned round to face her, she looked around the room and saw Jen mocking her doing the same "NO!" she said as she quickly walked over and planted her lips on the teachers, the force pushed Jen a few steps back but she quickly stopped herself and took Tilly's weight. Their lips were all over the others, this kiss was so passionate they were getting lost in it which could be very dangerous giving the place they were in, Jen pulled off Tilly "I'm getting to draw in, I need to stop before I make love to you right here" she said with a huge smirk on her face and panting from the passionate kiss they shared "You're right, I was getting lost in it too" Tilly looked down at the teachers breasts and watched them move in and out quickly with Jen's panting and she bit her lip "Please Tilly, stop that your making me want you more" Jen said as she kissed the girl to release the grip she had on her lip. Jen sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to her for Tilly to join, which she did "How come you crashed here last night? you didn't tell me you was staying" Jen said rubbing the girls knee "Well after I left after our amazing time I bumped into Sinead and we went out for a few drinks which before I knew it turned into a lot of drinks and I didn't want my parents seeing me drunk so I crashed here, is that a problem?" Tilly replied adding a teasing question on the end "No, not a problem at all" Jen leaned over and kissed the girl on the cheek and carried on speaking "sorry to ask this but was you ok? I mean nothing happened last night did it? You and Sinead were both safe?" Tilly's heart grew bigger as her love grew bigger for Jen because she saw the worry in Jen's eyes when asking this question and waiting so badly for an answer "We was both fine, nothing like what happened last time will ever happen again, I promise" Tilly rested her head on Jen's shoulder, Jen kissed the girls head and put her arm around her "good, I never want to see you in so much danger again, it would hurt me too much, I never want to feel how I felt that night" Jen suddenly shut up not wanting to bring the memory back and she squeezed Tilly into her.

….

"C'mon Tills keep up" Maddie shouted so Tilly could hear her from far away, Tilly gradually made her way to Maddie and Kate "Sorry I saw a really nice headband in a shop window" all the girls laughed linked arms and carried on shopping. Maddie was dragging them in every clothes shop and most of the time she did end up buying an expensive outfit but it didn't bother her how much she was spending because she had been given her mum's credit card. "oh I have to go in this shop" Maddie cried out and went rushing in, Tilly and Kate stood outside the shop and waited for her "Is she always like this?" Kate asked "Yeah, pretty much, Maddie loves her clothes" Tilly replied and both girls smiled "Thanks for bringing me shopping with you, I seem out of place though everyone said that Maddie doesn't really like people that much" Kate said with a huge thankful grin on her face "It's ok, this is what friends do and trust me Maddie must really like you or she wouldn't have invited you to come along" Tilly replied trying to relax the girl, Maddie came back out the shop with yet another bag "gosh Maddie, are you buying the whole street" Tilly joked and they all laughed. Maddie dragged them into shop after shop and Tilly and Kate were starting to get tired but finally Maddie needed a rest and some food so they all went for a meal. After ordering their meal Maddie made her way to the bathroom and left Tilly and Kate talking "Are you enjoying college" Tilly asked Kate "Yes very much thank you, are you?" Kate winked at Tilly and let out a cheeky grin "Yes thank you and stop that" Tilly replied smirking "Stop what?" Kate replied all innocent "You know what, the I know your secret grin" Tilly laughed "I didn't know I had one" Kate replied and wicked at Tilly which made her laugh "Well now you do" "How is yours and Miss Gilmores secret relationship going anyway?" Tilly looked at her suspiciously, why did she want to know about their relationship? It wasn't anything to do with her even though she knew about it and she shouldn't really talk about it in case someone overhears. "It's great thanks, actually its more than great" Tilly didn't want to say anything more than that but as soon as she started talking about the woman the words just left her mouth and she got lost in talking about her "I've never felt the way I feel when I'm with her, every time I'm close to her my heart beats so loud that I swear she can hear it and when she smiles, oh my, when she smiles it light's up the whole room and I go weak at the knees" Tilly realised she had revealed too much and changed the subject quick "What's taking Maddie so long?" she looked over at Kate who was staring deeply at her "I don't know but Tilly why change the subject, you was telling me about Miss Gilmore and from what I've heard you love to talk about her, your face lit up when you was speaking about her and when I mention her name your face lights up" Kate took a sip of her drink and raised her eyebrow at Tilly "It's not something I should be talking about, what if Maddie hears or anyone else for that matter?" Kate just laughed and then changed the subject for Tilly's sake "I wish this food would hurry up" Kate said and Tilly smiled at her and Kate smiled back. "Sorry I took so long, the que was terrible, so what were you girls talking about?" Kate and Tilly looked at each other speechless "erm… nothing much just about college work" Kate quickly replied saving them both knowing Maddie wouldn't be interested. The food arrived at the table and the girls digged in, there meal was lovely and they chatted about anything and everything the whole time. Arriving back at Hollyoaks Maddie and Tilly said bye to Kate giving her a hug and then watching her leave. "So you and Kate are getting along well" Maddie said "Yes she's really cool and we get along like you two do" Tilly replied "Yes but I don't get along with her as well as you" Maddie replied nudging the teen "What's that supposed to mean?" Tilly replied "you know, she likes girl's you like girls" Maddie nudged her again "What? Kate never told me she was into girls" Tilly replied shocked "did she not?" Has that made you happy Tills" Maddie replied laughing with a cheeky grin on her face. "No Maddie, she's a friend I don't feel that way about her" Tilly started to walk "of course you don't, I've seen the way you both act, always laughing and smiling at each other but ok if you say you don't feel that way about her…" "… I don't" Tilly interrupted her "Whatever you say Tills" Maddie replied with the same cheeky grin on her face "anyway I told Sinead we'd go hers when we go back" Tilly's mood changed so quickly to happy again and was excited to see Jen; she really hoped Jen was there. Knocking on the door Jen answered and Tilly's heart jumped, a huge smile made its way on her face and it did Jen's as well when she saw the girl, Maddie and Tilly walked in and sat down on the couch next to Sinead, Jen walked over to sit at the table and pretended she was doing work. "So how did the shopping day go?" Sinead asked "oh it was eventful" Maddie replied winking at Sinead and Tilly looked at the both confused "Eventful ay?" Sinead replied eager for more information. "Yes, I brought loads of new outfits and Tilly seems to have a crush on Kate I had to listen to and watch them both flirting all day" Maddie replied, Tilly's face dropped and anger washed over her "No I don't and no I wasn't flirting, were just friends" Tilly snapped "That wasn't what it looked like, that's all I'm saying" Maddie replied and her and Sinead laughed and started teasing Tilly. Tilly looked over to Jen who was grinding her teeth trying not to say anything, Jen caught Tilly's gaze and Tilly saw it in her eyes, she looked so hurt and everything Maddie and Sinead kept teasing her about was hurting her more. Tilly shook her head from side to side to tell Jen it wasn't true and she saw Jen's mood change, she looked more relaxed and the pain in her eyes was beginning to disappear. Jen had saw in Tilly's eyes that she was telling the truth, when Jen saw her shake her head she knew Tilly didn't have a crush on this girl, she saw in her eyes that what Maddie and Sinead was saying wasn't true. Tilly pulled out her phone and text Jen, she couldn't walk over and talk to her 'don't listen to what they're saying, me and Kate are just friends, I only have eyes for you xx' Tilly saw Jen pull out her phone and she saw the smile on her face as she read it and watched her as her fingers typed back 'I know, I trust you Tilly you know that, it just annoys me hearing about you being with someone else even though I know you're not with her, I know it's not important but is Kate the girl who caught us? Xx' when Tilly read the text she knew that it was important if this was that girl 'Yes it is, that doesn't bother you does it? Were just friends xx' this time Tilly couldn't watch Jen's expression because it would be too obvious 'I know your just friends and I don't want to lie to you yes it does bother me a bit but only because I want to spend all my time with you and I can't but she can xx' 'and I want to spend all my time with you, I love you Jen and there is no room in my heart for anyone else xx' as she clicked send Maddie and Sinead pulled her up and the girls left the house. Walking along the square Tilly needed to check her phone but she had Maddie holding her right hand and Sinead holding her left. She needed to read the text Jen has sent back "I better get going home" Tilly said and hugged Maddie and Sinead "Ok babes, well see you tomorrow" "bye babe, you still coming cinema tomorrow with me and Sinead?" both girls replied "Yes I'll see you both tomorrow, bye" Tilly rushed home, she laid on her bed and was scared to read the text, she knew Jen wasn't ok with Kate being the girl that caught them and Tilly didn't know how to tell Jen that Kate was also into girl's, this knowledge would hurt Jen but she didn't want to lie to her, she plucked up the courage and read Jen's text 'There's no room in my heart for anyone else either Tilly but as much as I love you it kills me to know that your spending your time with someone else that is a really pretty girl and that you may start having feelings for, not on purpose but you could xx' a lump formed its way in Tilly's throat, is Jen really this insecure? 'JEN! I love YOU! No one else and it will always be that way, and I'm not going to lie to you she likes girls and yes she is pretty but your gorgeous, you don't see how beautiful you are on the inside as well as outside, your perfect in every way and I never want to lose you, it will be impossible for me to feel anything for Kate because my heart is filled with love only for you and no one else can ever take that love, I will always be yours, I love you so much! Xx' Tilly waited for a reply and she waited a while until she fell asleep never receiving one back.


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 27…

"I'm sorry Tilly but I think we should see other people" this voice echoed in her head, her heart felt like it had been ripped out her chest and she couldn't breathe, she watched Jen's lips move as she told the girl they were no longer an item. Why was this happening? Tilly felt like the world had come crashing down around her, she was so hurt and so confused how could Jen do this to her? How could she let her go so easily? Why bring her to this place, their place? The bench was full of good memories of their relationship why bring her here to end it? How could Jen be so cold? Tilly grabbed Jens arm as she started to walk off "Please Jen! Don't do this, I love you" Tilly shouted through her tears that were flooding down her face. "I'm sorry Tilly it's over, please Just let me go" those words 'It's over' hit Tilly hard, she felt like the force of a car just hit her in her chest causing her heart to stop and what felt like her life ending. Jen yanked her arm back and looked at the girl with no emotion, she looked at the teen like she was nothing but a pathetic girl crying over a relationship that was never going to last. She didn't look hurt inside or out but Tilly knew she was, she was just hiding it because she didn't like to look weak. Jen turned her back and walked off, Tilly dropped to her knees crying hysterically she couldn't cope with the pain. Jen heard the teens knees pound the floor and she turned round and stood watching the girl cry, watching her pain wash the floor and heard the gasps of air that were just keeping her alive but she didn't walk over to her; she turned her back once again and simply walked away leaving the destruction she had made behind her.

….

"Tilly wake up…. Wake up…Tilly" Tilly woke up; her mum was shaking her looking scared "Mum?" Tilly said looking at her confused "Sweetheart what's a matter? You were shouting after someone called Jen and you were crying" her mum replied giving her a sympathetic look "Just a dream mum, I'm fine you can go back to bed" Tilly gave her a reassuring smile, her mum smiled back, kissed her on the forehead and left the teens bedroom. Tilly got out of bed and went into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror, her blood shot eyes leaking and her cheeks all wet from her tears. "It was just a dream" she whispered to herself in relief. She splashed cold water on her face to cool her down and went back to bed, her head hit her soft cushiony pillow and she closed her eyes and breathed deeply _oh thank god it was just a dream, it felt so real, my heart is still hurting from the reality of it, ohh thank heavens it was just a dream._ Tilly's eyes snapped open realising what had caused the dream; she reached over and grabbed her phone, still no text it was coming on 3am she could send her a text this early in the morning or even ring her. Tilly put her phone on the side and laid herself back down; she closed her eyes once more and tried to sleep feeling her heart ache and before she knew it she was waking up again but this time it was just gone 8am, looking at her phone once more to only see that she had no new messages. Why was Jen ignoring her? She walked over to the curtains and opened them letting the light into her room and it was so light but even the welcoming sun couldn't brighten up her morning. All she could think about was the dream she had, what if it was a sign that something like this was going to happen soon, she shook her head as if wanting to shake the thought out. Tears started to fall over her cheeks again and she heard her mum coming towards her room, she didn't want her mum seeing her this way so she jumped into her bed and pretended she was asleep. She heard her mum stand outside the room and then there was a knock at her bedroom door but she didn't answer she carried on pretending. The door opened and her mum walked in, she heard the woman's footsteps walk around the bed to the side she was facing, she heard what sounded like a mug being put on the side and then she felt the bed dip down, her mum was sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt the light touch of the woman's hand stroke her hair and then stroke down her cheek, she felt a light peck on her forehead and then another one on her cheek and then another one on her neck. _Wait a second! This isn't like my mum; my mum wouldn't kiss my neck, who is this? _Tilly sneakily opened one of her eyes very slightly to look who is was and her eyes shot open when she saw Jen leaning over her smiling like it was Christmas morning. Tilly sprung herself up into a seating position "Jen... what are you doing here?" Tilly said shocked at why the woman was in her room, was she dreaming again? "I'm here to see you silly" Jen replied and pecked the girl on the lips. "Why?" Tilly was still grasping the fact that Jen was in her room and her parents were only downstairs "because I wanted to see my girlfriend, is that a problem?" Jen replied with a cheeky grin on her face, Tilly cracked a smile and then brought her face back to serious immediately "you don't text me back and then you just turn up in my room with my parents just down stairs, what if they see you?" Tilly was impressed with Jen being in her room and was very happy at the fact but she was angry at the woman so that's the side she showed her. "They've already seen me" Tilly's face dropped and she raised her eyebrows "your mum is the one who sent me up here to wake you" Tilly's eyebrows became lower and screwed into her face more confused "why did she do that? She doesn't know you" Jen smiled like she was hiding some big secret "I was surprised too but for some reason when she found out my name she couldn't get me up here quick enough, I thought you might know why, have you said something about me to her?" Jen was eager to know if the teen had been talking about her but a part of her was worried that she might have said too much "oh, don't worry I haven't told her anything about you, she just heard me screaming out your name in my sleep last night" Tilly laughed but Jen's faced dropped which made Tilly feel uneasy "What's wrong Jen?" Tilly asked, she could see Jen wasn't happy "Why were you screaming out my name Tilly? It's not like you to talk in your sleep and suddenly your shouting me in it" Tilly could see how concerned Jen was and she smiled at the woman "don't worry it was just a bad dream, I'm fine" Tilly tried to reassure her but it wasn't working "if you was fine you wouldn't have been screaming for me in your sleep, what's wrong Tilly, has something happened?" Tilly felt stupid about her dream and embarrassed, she didn't want to tell Jen, after all it was only a dream. Tilly grabbed her cup of tea and started to sip it "Thanks for the tea" she said changing the subject completely but Jen being Jen was having none of it, she took the cup off Tilly and placed it on the side, she then hutched closer towards the teen and held the girls hands "Please Tilly tell me why you was calling out for me, you wanted me and I'm here now so please tell me" Jen was looking deeply into the girls eyes and Tilly couldn't resist Jens concerned worrying eyes. "I dreamt that you left me over the whole Kate thing and I was shouting you back, that's all, I told you it was nothing" Tilly looked down at her hands and watched Jen's thumb brush over her knuckles, Jen saw Tilly was hiding the pain she felt when she was dreaming "I wouldn't say it was nothing" Jen pulled Tilly into her arms and hugged her tightly "I'll never leave you Tilly, and I'm mad at myself for leaving you in your dream, I'm going to have serious words with myself when I get home" Tilly pulled out of the hug laughing "There's that laugh I love so much" Jen said grinning from ear to ear at the teen "you always know how to cheer me up" Tilly replied smiling away like everything was forgotten. Jen saw Tilly's face drop again "you're not mad or upset about Kate are you; she is just a friend I promise" Jen smiled at her "of course not, I'm happy you can have someone to talk too and I better get going before I rip you out of your PJ's" Jen walked off biting her lip at Tilly and winked at her before closing the bedroom door, Tilly's mouth was open, she was shocked at Jen being so forward and a part of her was turned on.

….

Tilly quickly got dressed and walked downstairs to hear her mum and dad laughing with Jen, the thought of her parents getting along with her girlfriend gave her butterflies, this was amazing for her but she also felt a tiny bit upset because her parent didn't know who Jen was. "Tilly were mad at you" her dad said as he caught her sneaking into the room, Tilly went red and Jen and her mum burst out laughing, what was so funny, why was she in trouble and why was they laughing at her? "Why didn't you introduce us to this marvellous woman sooner?" Tilly let out the biggest blush and grin at the same time, she was so pleased that her parents liked the woman she loved and she had never heard her dad call anyone marvellous before. "Would you like any breakfast sweetie? I'll cook you a full English yeah?" Tilly licked her lips and nodded, her mum turned and started to walk to the kitchen "I'll help you" Jen said following her. _Wow! What just happened, my mum and dad love Jen and now she's in my kitchen helping my mum cook my breakfast, this is too good to be true, I must be dreaming again. _"Tilly breakfast" her mum shouted 15 minutes later, she walked in and Jen and her mum were chatting away like they were best friends. Tilly sat down and started to eat her cooked breakfast but watching her mum's and Jen's convocation the whole time, watching their expressions which were always happy, smiling and they both kept laughing. Tilly had finished and took her plate over to the sink to be washed "I'll wash these dishes mum seeing as you've cooked" Tilly started to fill the bowl up with water and squirted in the fairy washing up liquid smelling the scent of fresh lemon, she looked over to Jen who was doing the same. "Thank you darling, I'll go help your dad with that shelf he keeps on insisting he's going to put up" Tilly's mum left the kitchen and she heard Jen walking up behind her, Jen turned and leant against the side next to the sink and watched Tilly as she washed the dishes one by one, rubbing the dish cloth over them and then placing them on the side. As Tilly washed and placed the last plate on the draining board she turned and got a face full of bubbles and she heard Jen's amazing laugh, she wiped of the bubbles into her hand and blew them at Jen who let out a girlish scream and both girls laughed "right that's it, you're in for it now" Jen said and she scooped a hand full on bubbles up, Tilly ran towards and then around the table to keep distance from Jen and the bubbles giggling like a little child, Jen chased after her and was too quick for Tilly that she was able to chase and then grab the teen from behind and mushed the bubbles into her face and started rubbing them around. Tilly turned round in Jen's arms and looked at her jokingly like she wanted revenge, she grabbed the woman's hips and pulled her closer, Jen leaned in parting her lips slightly and passionately kissed the girl, she loved the taste of Tilly's lips and now she had a nice taste of lemon while kissing the girl. Jen swiped the tip of her tongue over Tilly's bottom lip to remove the last traces of bubbles, doing this turned both girls on and they started to kiss deeply. Tilly pulled off "MUM!" she shouted and both girls stood in each other's embrace silent waiting to hear a reply which they didn't receive, Tilly looked back and Jen grinning and Jen did the same biting her lip to tease the girl "She's gone to the shed to help my dad with the shelf, they'll be gone for a while" Tilly softly kissed Jen and then walked backwards towards the kitchen door leading Jen by her hand and never taking her eyes of Jen's. She lead her out the kitchen and then up the stairs to her room stopping at her bedroom door "shall we risk it" Tilly asked nipping at Jen's bottom lip with her teeth "Hell yes" Jen replied and pushed Tilly into the door kissing her with such force, Jen moved her hands down and cupped the teens bum picking her up while she had her pushed against the bedroom door. Tilly wrapped her legs around Jen's waist and Jen kissed down Tilly's neck holding her up, Jen then licked across Tilly's cleavage making the teen groan and then returned to her lips kissing her passionately, Tilly had her fingertips weaving in and out of Jen's hair. Jen reached for the handle holding Tilly up against the door with one arm, she grabbed Tilly with the other to help support her and the kicked the door open, walking in while holding the girl she flicked her leg back to close the door.


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. It's only a small one but I hope you like the chapter.**

Chapter 28…

Tilly's mum and dad walked through the front door. Tilly's mum smiled as she saw the girls laughing and joking around on the sofa. She was so happy that Tilly was happy, these past few months are the happiest she had seen the girl. Tilly lifted her eyes off Jen to look up at her mum who nodded her head towards the kitchen and then walked in there, Tilly then followed. Tilly stood and watched her mum make a drink and her mum kept turning around and smiling at her which made Tilly curious about what her mum was thinking and she wondered why her mum had called her into the kitchen. "You and Jen seem really close" her mum said with a huge grin on her face "we are" Tilly replied raising her eyebrow at her mum wondering where she was going with this. "Did Jen happen to have gone on that camping trip?" her mum said still smiling at her "yes if you must know, what's with all the questions?" Tilly replied "I knew it! Ever since you got back from that trip you've been different, happier, you wasn't really happy before that trip" a huge smile swept its way across Tilly's face, she knew this was true. "you like her don't you?" _WOW! What is my mum asking me this for? I'm so embarrassed, I can't lie to her. _Tilly's face went bright red "yes, how did you know?" "Please, I see the way you look at her and you light up every time she is near you and she does the exact same, she seems smitten with you Tilly" Tilly smiled from ear to ear, how could she think her mum wouldn't see her emotion towards Jen. Tilly was happy it wasn't just her showing her affection, Jen was too! "Are you two together?" Tilly's heart stopped and her mouth dropped open _oh know, I can't tell her in case she finds out that Jen's my teacher but I don't want to lie to her _"No" Tilly replied before she spoke the truth, she hoped her mum couldn't tell she was lying. If her mum could tell she wasn't letting on that she knew. Tilly walked back out into the front room; Jen's head shot round and she gave Tilly a joking pouting face for leaving her, Tilly just laughed and joined her back on the sofa. "I was beginning to miss you, is everything ok?" Jen said "I was only gone 5 minutes, and yes everything's fine" Tilly grabbed Jen's hand and held it as there was nobody else in the room to see. "I know, I always miss you when you leave" Jen said and she pulled Tilly's hand to her lips and kissed the teen's knuckles "I wish those were my lips you were kissing" Tilly said with a flirtatious look on her face "so do I, if only your parents weren't home, oh Tilly! The things I would do" Jen replied biting her lip. Tilly looked at her shocked and said "I know the things you'd do to me, you only did them no longer than an hour ago" Jen laughed as Tilly winked at her. Tilly then smacked Jen playfully with the pillow "don't laugh at me Miss Gilmore" and she hit her again "RIGHT! Miss Evans" Jen said and playfully smacked Tilly back with a pillow which gradually turned into a pillow fight and Tilly was winning so Jen tried to pin her down. She grabbed the girl's wrists and pushed them down onto the sofa pinning Tilly down, Tilly tried to wriggle out of Jen's grasp so Jen straddled and sat on the girl's waist "do you surrender?" Jen asked with a huge smile on her face. Tilly just stared into the woman's eyes mesmerised and Jen started to stare back into Tilly's eyes. Tilly licked her bottom lip when thinking about kissing the woman, Jen then slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against the teens passionately kissing her, Tilly immediately kissed back still pinned down by Jen. Someone was coming out the kitchen and both girls shot up. Tilly's parents walked out laughing about something and both Jen and Tilly looked at each other relieved that they didn't get caught.

….

The girls were having a small party at Sinead's house, it was just a few friends over for a few drink's under her mothers supervision which she hated every second off. Diane didn't want the girls drinking on the street so she agreed they could have a few in the house but they had a lot more than a few. Sinead, Bart, Maddie, Kate, George and Tilly were all drunk and dancing round the living room to blasting out music "TURN IT DOWN SINEAD!" Diane shouted "God mum you never let me have any fun" Sinead replied stroppy "I'm sure you can think of something to do that doesn't involve next door calling the police because of the racket" "FINE!" Sinead shouted back and she turned down the music "I know let's play spin the bottle" Maddie said then downed what was left of the wine in her bottle and everyone agreed, they were all too drunk to care about how childish it was. They all sat in a circle and Maddie explained the rules, well she tried too while slurring her words. She placed the bottle in the middle and gave it a spin, it landed on Kate "ahh Kate, Truth or dare?" Maddie said "Truth" Kate replied "Is it true that you once kissed your teacher?" Maddie asked, she had heard a rumour a few weeks ago and needed to know if it was true, she needed the gossip. Kate looked at her and grinned cheekily "Yes" everyone gasped and started to laugh and Kate turned her stare to Tilly and winked at her when she looked back, Tilly started to turn red. "Ok next" Maddie said clapping her hands then spinning the bottle, this time it landed on George "Georgie! Truth or Dare?" Maddie said excitedly "Go on I'll be daring, Dare please and Maddie be nice" George laughed "humm I dare you too eat a teaspoon of coffee" Maddie dared "oh Mads, you know how much I hate coffee" "are you going to chicken out George?" "NO" he walked over, got a teaspoon out the draw scooped some coffee granules onto the spoon and placed it in his mouth and chewed, he finally swallowed with a horrible disgusted look on his face and started to gag, everyone couldn't help but laugh at him as he ran for a glass of water and then downed it. He then sat back down in the circle with a pleased look on his face and gestured Maddie to carry on. Maddie span the bottle again and this time it landed on her but she quickly spun it again and nobody stopped her, now it had landed on Sinead "Truth or Dare babe?" Maddie asked "go on then Dare" she replied "I'll be nice to you because I love you so much, I Dare you to peck…erm….i dare you to peck Tilly on the lips" Tilly then leaned over and puckered up, pressing her lips out as far as they could and Sinead did the same and then pecked her, they both burst out laughing and Maddie spun the bottle again it landed on Bart "Truth or Dare babe?" Maddie asked "Truth" Bart replied shocking the girl, she was sure he would have chosen dare, Maddie really had to think and then she remember a convocation she had overheard between Jen and Diane "Is it true that you tried to rob the school?" Maddie asked just wanting to cause trouble, Bart looked over to Sinead who was looking furiously at him "Bart, she asked you a question and you better not lie" Sinead said and she crossed her arms in anger "erm…Yes.. but.." "…Bart how could you be so stupid?" Sinead interrupted him before he could explain and she stood up and stormed over to the kitchen and Bart jumped up and followed her. Bart and Sinead were having an argument in the kitchen which Maddie had caused but all she wanted to do was continue with the game so that is what they did. It went on for about another 20 minutes and Bart and Sinead were still arguing and getting louder. Maddie spun the bottle again and it landed on Kate again "Truth or Dare?" Maddie asked "Dare" Kate said being brave, Maddie laughed "I have a good one, I Dare you to kiss Tilly and not a peck like Sinead's a real kiss" Maddie thought she was helping because she thought the girl's liked each other but it was only Kate who liked Tilly in that way. "No sorry Maddie that's too far" Tilly said as she refused to participate in Kate's dare "oh come on, have some fun and loosen up, it doesn't have to mean anything it's a bit of fun" Maddie replied and Kate crawled over to Tilly. Tilly really started to refuse, she was not going to do this, this was too far and this would be cheating and she would never do that to Jen. Kate grabbed both sides of Tilly's face with her hands and started to lean in, Sinead and Bart was still arguing loudly in the kitchen. Kate pressed her lips against Tilly's holding her head forcing her to be kissed but something broke them off before Tilly had time to push Kate off "What's going on down here?" a voice shocked them all as they did not see the woman come down the stairs.

….

"Diane will you tell them to turn the music down I'm trying to grade art work here" Jen asked politely "of course Jen, sorry, she is really getting on my nerves the police will be knocking on our door if she carries on". Jen heard Diane yelling at Sinead to turn the music down and to Jen's delight she did and Jen took in the silence and went back to work. 30 minutes later the noise started again, Jen walked out her room over to Diane who was stood at the top of the stairs listening "Is Sinead ok, she sounds upset?" Jen asked, Diane looked at her with a ashamed look on her face "Sinead's found out about Bart trying to steal from the school, they just keep arguing about it" Diane replied feeling guilty "I'm trying to do work and all I can hear is Sinead yelling at Bart, it's very distracting, can't you go down there and sort this out?" Jen replied and Diane turned to her "I can't, I'm her mum all I'll do is make it worse can't you go down and sort it out?" Jen looked at her "me? What can I do, she hates me for a start" "Please Jen" "No Diane I'm sorry but she's your daughter you sort it out" the argument started to get louder between Sinead and Bart and Diane and Jen knew one of them needed to break it up, after an awkward silence between them, one of them finally gave in "Fine, she'll hate me for this but we can't let them yell at each other like this" she started to walk down the stairs and when she got to the bottom she was shocked at what was going on "What's going on down here?" she said and everyone turned to look at her but the only person she was focusing on was Tilly who was just kissing Kate, Sinead was furious at the woman for stepping in, she walked over to the woman and yelled "IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUISNESS JEN".


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and for those who follow me on twitter feel free to ask me anything on there :) I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 29…

Sinead was up in Jen's face furious "IT'S NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUISNESS JEN" she yelled at her and walked back into the kitchen. This shocked Jen as she was focusing on Tilly, she didn't see the teen come right up to her face and the loudness of her voice snapped her focus off Tilly. "Right I think it's time you should all leave" she glanced over to Tilly and looked in her eyes "All of you" she then repeated and a tear fell from Tilly's face, Tilly could see the hurt in Jen's eyes and the anger but more pain then anything. Kate stood up and pulled Tilly to her feet who snatched her hands back glancing over at Jen, she couldn't think straight her thought were all about Jen and her and were this leaves them. Kate linked her arm in Tilly's and began to pull her but no one else moved, Tilly jumped as Jen yelled "LEAVE NOW" everyone was shocked but Tilly knew Jen meant her and Kate she turned to look at Jen who's eyes were watering, she was holding back her tears and she then turned and walked back up the stairs. All the teens gathered up outside the house, Maddie and George said there goodbye's and then left, Kate also left and then shortly after Bart. Sinead and Tilly sat down on the doorstep "I can't believe she yelled at us like that, she's not our mum and she had no right to she's a guest in my house" Tilly didn't want to listen, her heart was full off pain and she didn't want to listen to Sinead rant on about Jen "I'm going to get her back for this, something bad I need to teach her a lesson I can't stand living with her anymore, maybe there's a way I can get my mum to kick her out" Tilly looked over at Sinead who was deep in thought "Don't you dare" Tilly threatened her, Sinead looked at her confused, she'd not seen Tilly angry like this before. "Tilly? What?" Sinead said "Just leave her alone Sinead… please" Tilly begged "What's a matter with you Tilly?" Sinead was so confused "Just leave her alone, it was really horrible the way you yelled at her in there, she didn't deserve it and she doesn't deserve you slagging her off all the time" Tilly snapped. "Tilly… she did deserve it, she can't yell at us like that" Sinead replied still confused as ever "You and Bart was at each other's throats, did you not even think she might have been worried for you and it's late she was probably trying to sleep" Sinead nudged Tilly and smiled "I guess I didn't think of it like that, do you really think she was worried about me?" Sinead looked like she really cared if Jen cared for her as well "yes, I see Jen as that sort of person, Kind, caring and she puts other people before herself… She's amazing like that" Tilly replied calmly and Sinead started to laugh "ok major crush on her or what Tilly" Sinead was still laughing and she stood up and then helped Tilly up "C'mon you can stay here tonight, it's too late for you to be walking home" The girls opened the door to the house as they heard a voice behind them "is it ok if I crash too?" They both glanced behind them and there stood Kate with a sad look on her face "yeah sure you can, what's happened?" Sinead replied and Tilly gave Sinead a dirty look, but she knew it wasn't Sinead's fault after all she didn't know the situation. "I'm locked out of my house" Kate replied and walked up and through the front door, turning back she said "Thank you, do you want me to take the sofa?" Sinead shoot the door "No don't be silly, you can sleep in my room with me and Tilly" Sinead replied and Tilly was not happy about this. All three girls walked up stairs and all crashed in Sinead's room. Tilly and Sinead was in her bed and Kate crashed on the floor, they all talked for a while but it was mostly Sinead and Kate doing all the talking Tilly just sat and listened, she was feeling sick with worry over what might happen with her and Jen. Tilly knew it wasn't what it looked like but she knew that all Jen saw was the kiss and that she didn't push her off even though she wanted to its just Jen had interrupted them just as she was about too. The girl's finally drifted off to sleep and slept till the afternoon the next day.

….

It was nearly 1pm and the girls came strolling down stairs all with a giant hangover "Afternoon girls how's the heads this morning?" Diane said sarcastically and the girls just groaned. Tilly was rubbing her eyes trying to wake up, when she looked up Jen was sat at the dinner table drawing and every now and then she'd glance up at the teen but only for a split second. All three girls sat down at the table with Jen and Tilly saw how uncomfortable she got when Kate sat between her and Jen, there was such an awkward silence which Sinead eventually broke "Jen…sorry about yelling at you last night" Sinead looked uncomfortable too, that was really hard for her to say, especially to Jen. "It's ok, I shouldn't have butted in, I was just worried about you, you and Bart were very heated" Jen replied and Sinead looked over at Tilly "Worried" she said raising her eyebrow at Tilly. Jen looked at Sinead and glanced over to Tilly then back to Sinead confused as she didn't know the inside joke, she just nodded and went back to her drawing. "Did you girls have fun last night then?" Diane asked "I had an amazing time" Kate said smiling; Jen slammed her sketch pad closed and stormed up stairs "What's her problem?" Diane said confused at Jen's anger "I'm guessing we all kept her up late" Tilly answered Diane's question, Diane nodded agreeing with her. "Well I'm going out for a bit, you girls be good" Diane said and she grabbed her coat and left the house "I need the loo, I'll be right back" Kate said and she went upstairs, Jen was in the bathroom so she had to wait outside for Jen to come out. She heard the door unlock and then out stepped Jen who clocked her and stopped in her tracks, the look of anger washed over Jen's face and she leaned over to whisper in Kate's ear "Stay away from her Kate, I mean it, don't you ever try kissing her again or you'll have me to deal with, do you understand?" Jen whispered "yes, and she kissed me back so it looks like you're losing her already" Kate replied and locked herself in the bathroom. A tear streamed down Jen's face and she wiped it away not wanting to be weak and she stormed in her room and laid down on her bed _what is Tilly doing to me, I just threatened a teenage girl, I've never been controlling over someone before but this is Tilly, I don't want anyone touching her. _A knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her head, she walked over and opened the door and there stood Kate "What do you want?" Jen said "To talk to you, you can't scare me away from her, I like Tilly and I'm not going to leave her alone just because you told me too" Kate replied and Jen felt her whole body heat up with anger "Leave her alone Kate, I mean it, she's with me not you" Jen replied quietly trying not to scream at the girl "What makes you think your worthy of her? You keep her a secret like you're ashamed of her, are you ashamed of her Jen? Because it sure does seem that way and if she's with me she can have an open relationship and not have to hide her feelings in public" Kate replied, Jen stepped forward so she was closer to the girl trying to intimidate her "I would never be ashamed of Tilly, I love her and I think she can do better but she chose to give her heart to me and I'll never let it go and she doesn't have feelings for you Kate so just stay away from her" Jen blood was beginning to boil "she doesn't have feelings for me…. Are you sure about that?" Kate replied and startled Jen, Tilly had told her she didn't have feelings for Kate and she knew Tilly wouldn't lie to her but what if that kiss had sparked up something between them that Tilly didn't know was there? "She's sure" an voice said from down the corridor, Jen leaned out her room to look and Tilly was stood there listening to them fight over her "I don't have feelings for you and I never will" Tilly spoke again and walked over to them "I need to talk to Jen if you don't mind" Tilly addressed to Kate gritting her teeth. Kate walked off and Tilly walked into Jen's room without being invited in, Jen walked in after her and shut the door. Tilly burst into tears in front of the woman and collapsed onto Jens bed, Jen's heart broke on the spot seeing the girl in such sorrow, she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "Tilly don't cry, what's wrong?" it seemed like such a stupid question to ask because Jen already knew the answer "I'm sorry, I swear I was just about to push her off, I would never kiss anyone else, I'd never want to" Tilly was sobbing even more into Jen's pillow. Jen laid down next to her and brushed the girls ginger hair out her face, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on Tilly's sore eye and then kissed the opposite one "I know, I'm not mad at you Tilly, I'm mad at her for taking advantage" Jen replied and pulled the girl and held her close to her, Tilly sobbed into Jen's breast. Jen could feel the tears running down her chest; they were falling to fast for her to wipe them away in time. "I really do love you Jen" Tilly confessed "I know you do, and I really do love you too" Jen replied smiling down at the girl who looked up and then pecked the teacher on the lips. "Is this how you felt about Leila?" Jen asked and Tilly nodded "I'm so sorry, I never wanted you to feel like this" Jen said apologetically "It's ok, I know you wouldn't" Tilly replied. "How much did you hear when Kate and I were talking?" Tilly sat up and looked at her "Not much, just Kate asking you how you knew that I don't have feelings for her why?" Jen just shook her head "No reason" she said and smiled at the teen "Is there something else I should have heard?" Tilly asked curious and Jen shook her head from side to side and Tilly then laid back down with Jen. Both girls were snuggling and Jen's nose was bedded in Tilly's hair so every time she breathed in she could smell the girl's strawberry scented hair. "Never let me go" Tilly said while she was drawing shapes on Jen's belly with her finger "I wouldn't dream of it" Jen replied and Kissed the girl on her forehead. Jen shuffled down so she was level with Tilly on the bed, she turned on her side as did Tilly so they were facing each other, and Jen leaned in and passionately kissed the girl who automatically kissed passionately back. After a few minutes they broke off the kiss and stayed so close together, their foreheads and the tips of their noises touching, both girl's closed their eyes and were content in just being close to each other and feeling the others warm skin pressed on theirs.

….

Tilly woke up and ran to the toilet, throwing up into it. *Knock knock* "Tilly are you ok sweetie?" Tilly's mum shouted through the bathroom door, but Tilly couldn't reply all she could do was throw up over and over again into the toilet, her mum could hear this outside the door and she rushed in and crouched down next to the teen patting her on the back. Tilly's face was as white as a sheet and her eyes were blood shot red and watering like crazy and her body was shacking but she wasn't the slightest bit cold. She threw up a few more times than wiped her mouth with some toilet paper and flushed away her sickness wishing it would leave her now but it didn't. Her mum helped her back into bed and fetched her some water and another blanket. Tilly was so ill she was pretty much out of it so her brain wasn't registering what was happing to and around her, she quickly fell back asleep. After a few hours sleep a wet cloth woke her, she opened her eyes and saw a blurry silhouette sat next to her, she kept blinking trying to regain her sight and after a few blinks Jen came into her vision and she smiled. Jen was dabbing her face with a wet cloth "What are you doing?" Tilly croaked "I'm cooling you down, you've got a temperature" Jen replied and carried on dabbing the cold wet cloth around her head. "Jen it's ready" the voice of Tilly's mum shouted up stairs "I'll be right back" Jen told Tilly and she leaned down kissed her on her forehead and then left the room. Moments later Jen returned holding a tray, she placed it on the draws next to Tilly's bed "Sit up honey" Jen said and helped the girl up so she was sitting; Jen then moved the pillow behind Tilly's back to make her more comfortable. Jen leaned over and picked up the bowl on the tray and started to blow it and stir the spoon around inside it "You're mum's made you your favourite soup" Jen said and then she tasted a spoonful and moaned at the nice taste "I'm not hungry" Tilly said, she looked so weak and it upset Jen seeing her so fragile "You need to keep your strength up Tilly, you have nothing on your belly, this will help you get better, please just eat the soup for me?" Tilly looked at the woman and smiled "Ok, but I feel so weak" Tilly said and Jen smiled at her and said "That's what I'm here for" Jen then pulled out a spoonful and moved it to Tilly's mouth, Tilly opened her mouth and let Jen place the spoon inside it and she closed her lips and ran them over the spoon as Jen pulled it out. Jen and Tilly did this over and over again until the bowl was empty, Tilly loved this, she had never been spoon fed by anyone but her mum and she preferred Jen doing this. Jen placed the bowl back on the tray and leaned in to kiss Tilly but Tilly moved her head out of the way, Jen looked at her confused "I don't want you to catch anything, I don't want to make you sick" Tilly said and Jen smiled as she leaned in and said "I don't care" and she planted a kiss on Tilly's lips. "That's made me feel a whole lot better" Tilly said smiling away but her face was still pale and she still looked fragile and weak "good, I'm glad it did, I don't like seeing you like this" Jen said and her eyes looked into Tilly's so sympathetically "my mum didn't call you did she?" Tilly asked she'd not wondered how Jen got in her room until now "No, you wasn't answering you phone so I popped round to see if you was ok, which obviously you're not and your mum invited me in to see you and I offered to help" Jen replied smiling but at the same time Tilly could see how worried she was about the girl. "Thanks for the soup, I really do feel a bit better" Tilly replied. "You look tired Tilly, you get some rest and sleep this off" Jen said as she helped lower the girl back down and tucked her in her duvet, she then planted another kiss on the teens lips "promise me you'll be here when I wake up" Tilly said grasping Jen's hand and she pulled her into the bed and under the cover with her. Jen held Tilly in her arms, she could feel how warm the teen was but Tilly didn't seem to feel it. "I promise" Jen answered and Tilly quickly dozed off as Jen cradled her in her arms, watching every breath she took, just watching over her to keep her safe.


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and for those who follow me on twitter feel free to ask me anything on there :) Its not very long but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 30…

Tilly had been awake for five minutes now but she kept her eyes closed because Jen was stroking her hair and she loved the feel of it "I know your awake Tilly" Jen whispered in her ear, Tilly then opened her eyes and rolled over onto her back to look at the woman "How did you know?" Tilly asked confused "Every time my fingers touched you, you smiled" Jen replied with a cheeky grin on her face. Tilly sat up and kissed Jen on the cheek "Thank you for staying" she said "I promised didn't I, how are you feeling? Your colours come back" Jen said as she placed her palm on the teen's forehead checking the temperature of it. "A lot better" Tilly smiled and reached over Jen to grab her glass of water, Jen smiled as she felt the girl's body stretch over her and she placed a small feathery kiss on Tilly's shoulder when her arm extended to pick up the glass. Tilly sat back and gulped down her water and Jen watched her neck form cute balls as the water went down "I think we need a shower" Tilly said after finishing her water, Jen's head shot over at her "we?" she replied and Tilly started to giggle "yes we, we've both been sleeping in this bed and it seems to me it has that poorly smell, so yes WE need to have a shower and rinse off the poorly smell" Tilly said smiling away "oh, the poorly smell? Ok I can't argue with that" Jen replied and hopped out of bed and walked round to Tilly's side and pulled her up till she was standing "You lead the way" Jen said with a huge smile and her eyes were opened wide. Tilly grasped Jen's hand and led her to the bathroom; Tilly then turned on the shower and put her hand under the running water to feel its heat, without turning back to look at Jen Tilly undressed herself and hopped in feeling the warm sensation of the water drops falling onto her skin. She felt Jen's hands from behind her rub down her arms slowly and then she felt a gentle kiss on the back of her shoulder, Tilly leant her head back so it was resting into Jen's neck and shoulder, she felt the woman's hands move round her waist and Jen held her there caressing the teen as the water washed over them. Jen leant her head onto Tilly's as she cuddled the teen from behind and whispered in her ear "I wish every shower could be like this" and she hugged the teen tighter "me too" Tilly replied and she turned round so she was facing the woman and wrapped her arms around her neck and planted a light kiss on the woman's lips which made the teacher pull Tilly closer as she deepened the kiss. "Are you hungry? You need to keep your energy up" Jen said and winked at the girl as she said the word 'energy' and Tilly blushed on cue "yes…very" Tilly replied and both girls got out of the shower and got themselves dressed and headed downstairs were Jen cooked them a lovely English breakfast.

….

'thanks for taking care of me, I love you for that, I'm feeling a lot better now and would like some company so I can use up some of this energy I have inside me ;) xx' Jen blushed as she read Tilly's message and her knees went weak, oh how she wanted this girl right now but she couldn't. 'it's ok, I loved taking care of you and oh Tilly how I would love to come over and help you use up some of that energy, well all of that energy ;) but I can't I told Diane I'd help her make dinner she has an old friend coming round, I really wish I could come over :( x' Jen moped as she started to prepare the dinner 'that sucks! I was really looking forward to you coming round, how about tomorrow? My parents are going out for the day xx' Jen smiled and stopped moping she quickly sent a text back biting her lip at the thought of meeting tomorrow 'That would be perfect, and by tomorrow you will have twice as much energy to burn off, so I guess it's a good job you parents are out all day ;) x' Jen placed her phone down and took a few deep breaths to help her cool off after the images she had flashing in her head "Hi love, I see you've started" Diane said as she walked over and started to help Jen with the meal "Yes, who did you say was coming again?" Jen replied "Just a friend, he's very nice, I think he'd be your type tall, muscles and handsome you should get in there, he's single" Diane nudged Jen's arm playfully "no, I don't think he's my type" Jen replied smiling to herself knowing she wasn't into guys like Diane thinks she is "ok, fair enough although I think you might change your mind when you see him" Diane smiled at her and carried on cooking. The meal was cooking away and Jen had a chance to relax on the sofa, she pulled out her phone and text Tilly 'please save me? Diane seems to think her guy friend is my type, she has no idea does she, and I want to be with you not stuck here listening to her try and big this man up x' Jen sighed and threw her head back, she knew this dinner was going to go terrible as Diane would be trying to set them up which Jen was not interested in. 'you're in too hard of a situation to be saved, but I really wish I could and she better not try and fix you up with this man, if you need to leave during dinner just make up an excuse and come see me? X' Jen then text Tilly back for the last time she could before dinner 'I'm thinking of an excuse already, I promised Diane I'd be here I really wish I hadn't, I can't wait to see you tomorrow, I'll text you later, I love you x' Jen clicked the send button and then walked over to answer the door which had rang just as she was sending the text "Hi" a husky voice said as the door opened and Jen saw a tall handsome man standing there clocking her up and down which made her uncomfortable. "Hi, come in" Jen replied crossing her arms hoping he'd stop checking her out "You must be Jen?" the man said pushing out his hand in a shacking position "yes and sorry I don't know your name" Jen replied "Chris" he said and Jen shook his hand "nice to meet you Chris". Diane walked down the stairs "Chris" she said and gave him a huge hug "hey Diane, long time no see, you're looking very nice" he replied and for the first time Jen saw Diane blush "Come and sit, Dinner will be ready shortly, would you like some wine?" Diane was being very hospitable towards him, Jen hadn't seen Diane want to impress someone so much, and it amused her. "Yes please, red would be great" He replied and Jen saw him checking her out again which again made her feel uncomfortable. Jen walked over to Diane "I think I'll leave you both to it, you seem to be very interested in him" Jen said nudging Diane "What? Jen you can't leave" Diane started to panic "it's ok Diane, I can see that your fond of him, I'll go out for a bit and give you both time to catch up, if you need me ring me, ok?" Jen replied and she saw Diane crack a smile "ok, thank you" Diane said and she watched Jen leave, she then poured two glasses of red wine and sat down on the sofa next to the handsome man.

….

'Guess who's got out of the house? X' *send* Jen was walking towards Tilly's house without even meaning too 'really? That's great, come straight over, I'm waiting for you :) xx' Jen smiled and started to walk quickly to Tilly's house, her smile never left her face the whole way there. *knock knock* the door opened and Tilly was stood there with a huge grin on her face "Hey you" Jen said and she walked into the teens house "where are your parents?" Jen asked "there over at a friend's house, don't worry they won't be back for hours" Tilly replied as she walked with Jen up the stairs into her room, when they got there Jen saw two bowls on the bed, one with popcorn in and the other with crisps, Jen looked over at the teen and smiled "What film are we watching?" Jen said and plonked herself on Tilly's bed and placed the bowl of popcorn on her belly. "That's a surprise" Tilly replied and hopped on the bed next to her, she buried her head into Jen's neck and pressed play. Throughout the whole movie the girls didn't talk, they just held each other and ate popcorn and crisps, when the movie finally ended neither of the girls wanted to move to take the disc out and turn it off, they were both content in just being in each other's arms. Jen was the first to move; she placed both bowls on the floor and she lay down on her side facing the teen and stared lovingly into her eyes. Tilly smiled and pecked Jen's nose "what?" Tilly asked, wondering why she was staring at her without saying anything "Nothing" Jen replied "Nothing? Then why are you staring at me?" Tilly asked and stared back at her smiling, Jen leaned over and planted a kiss on the teens lips and moved back to her side "I just really love you" Jen said and she saw Tilly's face lift and she saw her eyes begin to water "I really love you too Jen" Tilly replied and kissed the woman, Tilly kissed her only lightly but Jen deepened the kiss and made it more passionate, she wanted to show the girl how much she loved her just in that one kiss, which Tilly received the message loud and clear. After a long adoring passionate kiss the girl's broke apart and went back to cuddling each other, Tilly rested her head on Jen's breast and was stroking and drawing things on the woman's belly with her finger while Jen held the girl and stroked her hand up and down the teens arm. "Jen" Tilly said in an uneasy tone and paused for a while not wanting to ask "what is it Tilly?" Jen said starting to feel a little worried because of the tone in Tilly's voice "what if people find out about us and try to split us up?" Tilly asked, her voice really uneasy, she's had this question on her mind for so long but was always scared to ask it. Jen pulled Tilly closer to her and squeezed her tightly "they will never split us up, I won't let that happen" Jen replied and kissed the teen on top of her head, she felt Tilly squeeze her back more tightly too "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you Jen". Jen slouched down so she was face to face with the girl and looked deeply into the teens eyes again, she placed her hands on both sides on the teens jaw and she stroked her thumb along tilly chin "you will never loose me Tilly, I'll never leave you" Jen replied and kissed the girl passionately once more.


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors note: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last posted a chapter. Thank you so much for all the comments they've all be amazing once again, you've asked for more so here you are :) PLEASE PLEASE Leave me a comment on this chapter i love reading them all. If you have any questions feel free to ask, and for those who follow me on twitter feel free to ask me anything on there :) Its not very long but I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Chapter 31…

Jen reached her arms out in her sleep to feel for Tilly but she wasn't there. Jen woke up when she couldn't feel Tilly and quickly realised she was in her own room. The sun was just rising and Jen couldn't help but wish Tilly was here to see something so beautiful with her. It had been a week since she last saw or spoke to Tilly and her heart ached more than it has ever done before. She missed the girl terribly. Jen debated whether or not she wanted to get out of bed, she had nothing to do all day and she missed Tilly so much she just wanted to sleep so she wasn't thinking of her and she wasn't missing her so badly. Jen forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom were she stared at herself in the mirror, she slowly reached down for her toothbrush and with the other hand she reached down for the toothpaste. She slowly squeezed the minty white paste onto her brush, rinsed it under the cold water and began to brush her teeth while continuing to look at herself in the mirror. She looked at the black bags under her eyes from lack of sleep and sunlight; she'd been in her room for days just moping around wanting Tilly and not being able to sleep because she so badly wanted her there beside her. The first few days of Tilly being gone didn't hit Jen so hard, she had work to do that kept her busy but as soon as she had time to think she had time to miss the girl and everything went down from there. After being able to spend so much time with the girl to no time at all killed her, she didn't know what to do with her free time apart from think of the teen and miss her. Jen spat out the toothpaste rinsed her mouth and returned to look at herself. She leaned forward into the mirror and looked deeply into her own eyes "snap out of it Jen, you need to get out of this rut and find something to do, it's not healthy and it's just pathetic now snap out of it" she said to herself. She walked back into her room and got dressed to have a busy day ahead and to stop pining over something that she couldn't have.

….

One Week Earlier

Jen was walking home from Tilly's after having to leave the girl to go back home before Diane started to wonder where she was. She walked through the front door and there was Diane and Chris making out on the couch, Jen scrunched up her face "oh get a room would you" she said jokingly and walked upstairs, Diane and Chris not even noticing her presence. Jen sat at the top of the stairs and started to smile, everything was so perfect between her and Tilly, nothing could go wrong and nothing could break them. She thought back to Diane and Chris on the couch and couldn't help but envy them because they could be together without anyone judging them. Jen stood up and walked into her room, she looked over at the clock and it was just coming on 12am. She threw on her pyjamas and crashed for the night. *beep beep* Jen's phone went off waking her from her slumber, she pried her eyes open to read the text, it was from Tilly 'I need to see you now, please, I need you! Meet me at the bench! Xx' Jen's eyes shot open and she jumped out of bed, her heart racing and she started to feel sick_, has something happened?_ She thought to herself. She quickly got ready and ran out the house to the bench, she walked round the corner and there was Tilly sat on the bench looking upset and nervous and Jen's heart made its way into her throat. "Tilly?" Jen said walking to the girl wanting to know what was wrong. "Jen" Tilly said and shot up and threw her arms around the woman and started to sob. Jen grabbed the girl's shoulders and pushed her back and with her thumbs she wiped away the teen's tears "What's wrong Tilly? Are you ok?" Jen asked and Tilly shook her head from side to side and began to sob again, she put her hands to her face to cover her tears and she dropped onto the bench. Jen sat beside her and pulled her into an embrace "Tilly don't cry, please tell me what's wrong" Jen said and her eyes were starting to fill up with water at the sight of Tilly being so upset. "My Aunty Sue….she's….she" Tilly couldn't keep her tears back long enough to talk; they just kept flooding out "she's what?" Jen asked hoping that it wasn't what she was thinking. "Died" Tilly spat out the word and broke down into tears again. Jen hugged her tightly, Tilly had talked about her aunty Sue to Jen before, and Jen knew that they were really close. "Oh Tilly I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do?" Jen felt hopeless and didn't know what to say "you're doing it, just hold me" Tilly replied trying to contain herself but failing every time. "Ok" Jen replied and did as Tilly had asked, she held her close and she felt her own heart break and she watched Tilly's do the same. Tilly managed to stop crying and she looked up at Jen "I have to go" Tilly said "ok, do you want to meet up later?" Jen replied "no I have to go Jen" Tilly said and her eyes started to water again "I don't understand Tills" Jen said wiping away the few tears that had fallen "I have to go away from you, me my mum and dad are flying to Spain, it's where she lived remember? And that's where the funeral is going to be, I want to be close to you, I want you to come but you can't and I won't be able to see and talk to you" Tilly started to cry again but Jen stopped her by kissing her lightly on the lips "Hey, you'll be fine, I wish I could be with you especially when you need me most but I promise I'll be here when you get back" Tilly grabbed Jen's jacket and pulled the woman to her planting a huge kiss on the woman's lips, Jen kissed back and Tilly deepened it. "I don't think I can go a week without being in any sort of contact with you" Tilly said and Jen hugged her "I know I feel the same, I'll miss you so much" Jen pushed Tilly back to look into her eyes and continued to talk "I'm so sorry Tilly, I wish I could heal your heart, you'll be ok I know you will, I've seen your strength so I know you'll get through this" Jen said and Tilly let out a little smile. "When do you leave?" Jen asked "Tonight" Tilly replied and Jen's face dropped, this was the last time she was going to see the girl for how long? "I'm only going for a week but my mum and dad are staying an extra week, will you pick me up from the airport?" Tilly asked "of course I will" Jen said and kissed the teen on the forehead. "Thanks, don't forget" Tilly replied stroking the knuckles on Jen's hand "I won't I couldn't forget you even if I tried" Jen replied and she lifted the teens hand to her mouth and planted a kiss on the teens knuckles.

…

One Week Later

Jen was sketching in her workshop, she was trying to be productive and keep her mind off Tilly and this was working. After a few hours her masterpiece was done and she placed it in her draw with all her other sketches. She started to pack away but as soon as she had time to think her mind went straight back to Tilly, _I really hope she's ok, I wish I could be with her to comfort her, just the rest of today to go and you can see her again tomorrow _she thought to herself and a huge smile made its way on her face, she was going to see Tilly tomorrow, bright and early. She looked over at the clock and it was 8:54pm, Jen grabbed her stuff and made her way home for some tea. After eating her tea and watching a bit of Telly it was now 11:03pm and Jen excitedly went to bed but found it hard to sleep with all the excitement and anticipation of seeing Tilly in the morning. *beep beep* Jen's alarm was going off, she switched it off and jumped out of bed giving herself a head rush and falling back down. She shook her head and closed her eyes to get rid of the dizziness and attempted to get up once more. When she was ready she grabbed her car keys and hurried out the house and drove down to the airport. She walked into the airport feeling like a little kid on Christmas day, she looked up at the flight arrival times and made her way to the right gate to meet the girl. Jen was pacing up and down the floor of the airport, Tilly's flight was late and Jen was getting agitated waiting to see the girl she loved. She had missed her so much and knowing she could see the girl at any second was torture. A voice came over the speaker saying Tilly's flight had landed. Jen's heart leaped and when she saw the door open she froze, she watched people come out but couldn't see Tilly. Behind a Tall man wearing a suit was a glimpse of ginger hair and Jen's heart stopped. It was like everything was going in slow motion for Jen as Tilly walked out the door, her heart started to pound in her head and a lump formed in her throat, she gasped for air because she had forgot to breathe and tears fell down her face. Time started to speed up and the girl was running at her but Jen still couldn't move to meet the girl half way. Jen threw out her arms and caught the Teen as she threw herself into the woman's arms and planted a forceful kiss onto Jen's lips; Jen closed her arms around Tilly and kissed her back before breaking into tears crying into the girl's hair. "I've missed you so much" Jen said holding the girl tightly "I've missed you too" Tilly replied, her head buried in Jen's neck "Never leave me again, this has been the worst week of my life" Jen said and she kissed the girl and the head and let out a slight giggle, she pulled back and wiped away her tears "I'm sorry, you must have had a terrible week" Jen said remembering why Tilly had to leave in the first place. "It was but you've made all that go away" Tilly replied and Jen leaned down and passionately kissed the girl not ever wanting to let her go again. "How about we go back to yours, I'll make us a nice dinner and you can tell me about it?" Jen asked and Tilly nodded in agreement and pushed her lips against Jen's again. Jen has missed Tilly's lips so much and Tilly had also missed Jen's. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tilly" Jen admitted and Tilly's eyes watered "and I you, I only want you for the rest of my life" Tilly replied smiling enormously. Jen kissed the girl on the forehead and said "come away with me".


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: sorry its took me long to write a new chapter, i've been so busy. i hope you enjoy this one and please leave a comment i love to read all your reviews :) **

Chapter 32…

It has been three days since Jen had brought Tilly home from the airport. With Tilly's parents still being gone for another week Jen had spent most of her time round Tilly's house. Jen was sat on Tilly's couch typing away on her laptop and Tilly was dancing around the kitchen to the radio while making them both a warm drink. Tilly was lost in the music and she felt Jen's body cuddle her from behind and the teacher started to move with her. Jen whispered in Tilly's ear "you're sexy when you dance". Tilly started to move her hips more as Jens followed behind her and she started to dance sexier just for Jen. Both girls started laughing and the kettle pinged. Jen let Tilly go and the teen walked over to the kettle and poured the boiling water into the two mugs she had prepared. As she stirred her tea Jen came up and hugged her from behind again, she kissed the teens neck and then rested her head on the girls shoulder and watched as she moved on to stir Jen's coffee. Both Jen and Tilly went and sat down at the kitchen table to drink up there warm drinks. Tilly watched as Jen took her first sip admiring how the woman's lips grasped over the edge on the mug and she watched Jens neck as she swallowed and the warm liquid made its way down. "Ouch!" Tilly yelped out, she was focusing too much on Jen that she didn't realize she took more than a sip of her tea and burnt her tongue. "Are you ok?" Jen asked "I'm fine just burnt my mouth that's all" Jen smiled and leaned over "I can help with that" she said and kissed the teen. "All better?" Jen asked flirtatiously "not quite maybe you should try again" Tilly said with a seducing look on her face. Jen leaned in and kissed the girl again "better?" Jen then asked "Much" Tilly replied and took a sip of her drink. When both girls had finished Jen washed the pots and Tilly was now sat on the couch typing away on Jens laptop. Jen came into the living room and leant onto the back off the couch looking over Tilly's shoulder "What you doing?" Jen asked "Nothing, just finishing off what you started" Tilly replied. After a few short minutes off her typing away Tilly got excited "oh what about here? This looks perfect Jen" Jen walked round the couch and sat beside Tilly and looked at the screen "Wow that does look perfect" Jen replied "please can we go here Jen?" Tilly asked and Jen looked at the teen who was grinning so widely at her, how could she resist such a cute face. "If you really want to go there course we can" Jen replied smiling back, Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen "Thank you so much, when can we go?" Tilly looked so excited just like she did when she was at the airport; Jen remembered Tilly's reaction and it made Jen feel so incredibly happy.

….

3 days earlier

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tilly" "and I you, I only want you for the rest of my life" Jen kissed the girl on the forehead she was so in love with her and suddenly a brilliant idea came into Jens head and without fully thinking it through she said "come away with me". Tilly's mouth dropped open "what?" she said, Jen leaned in close to the girls face and whispered "come away with me" once more. Tilly's heart leaped at them words "Were too?" the girl asked "anywhere you want, a nice sunny holiday, just the two of us" Jen replied. Tilly threw her arms around Jen "oh my god Jen, I can't believe this, are you serious?" Tilly said trying not to jump with joy "of course I'm serious" Jen replied smiling at Tilly's reaction, she knew Tilly would be happy but she didn't expect her to be this happy, it made Jen have butterflies in her tummy to know that Tilly was so overjoyed after she'd had a terrible week. Walking in the car park to Jens car Tilly started to over think there romantic holiday together "What if we get caught?" Tilly asked "Tilly, who is going to catch us abroad?" Jen replied "I know that but people will notice that we both would have disappeared" Tilly started to worry "don't worry Tilly, isn't that normally my job, worrying about getting caught? Besides I have an idea" Jen replied with a huge smile on her face "and what's this idea then?" Tilly asked. "Well you don't have to go along with it because it involves lying to you parents and I don't like the idea of you doing that but it's up to you" "it's fine Jen, if it means I get to be with you, plus I'm already sort of lying to them anyway about our relationship" "ok if you're sure, well Diane and Sinead are going on holiday and I was thinking maybe you could say you was going with them?" Jen's tummy knotted up as she waited for a reply "that's perfect, my parents wouldn't question that" Tilly smiled. Both girls got into Jen's can "perfect, all we need to do now is pick a place" Jen smiled over at Tilly and pulled out of the parking space and off to Tilly's house.

…

3 days later

"We can go in the holidays, that is when Diane and Sinead are going" Jen replied "I'm so excited, can we book it now?" Tilly couldn't contain her excitement, Jen nodded and Tilly clicked the 'book' button before Jen had time to finish nodding. When they had finished booking the holiday Tilly placed the laptop on the table and Jumped over onto Jen and started to kiss her passionately, Jen kissed the girl who was now sat over her lap back. "Thank you so much" Tilly said breaking the kiss for a split second then continuing it. Jen gently moved Tilly off her lap so she was lying her down on the couch and Jen was pretty much on top of her, there kiss deepened and they were lost in each other. Tilly was running her fingers through Jen's soft silky hair and Jen was running her hand up Tilly's back pulling her closer. Tilly started to slowly sit up not letting her lips part from Jen's, she broke this kiss as she stood up and then looked down at Jen holding her hand out for her to follow. Jen grasped Tilly's had and the teen pulled her up, she then lead her too and up the stairs into her bedroom. Tilly closed her bedroom door and turned to Jen who was looking playful. Tilly placed her right hand on Jens chest and began to push and she walked forward as the teacher walked back. Jen felt the edge of the bed behind her knee's but Tilly was still pushing and the edge of the bed forced Jen's legs to buckle and she slowly made her way down onto the bed with Tilly leaning over her following her down, their eyes not leaving each other's. Jen was laid down on the bed now with Tilly on top of her; Tilly then gently and slowly lifted the teacher's shirt exposing her skin but their eyes still never left one another. Jen's shirt was lifted over her head and the teen planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips and made her way down Jen's neck leaving a trail of kisses down the woman's body, Jen's breathing became heavier and Tilly made her was back up the other side of Jen's body and then her neck and back to the woman's lips again…. Jen screamed with relief as the pleasure made its way through her body. Tilly laid her head down and Jen's chest and held her as they both drifted off to sleep. Jen awoke and stroked Tilly's hair, she was still holding onto Jen so tightly. Jen watched her sleep adoring how beautiful she looked. "I can feel you watching me" Tilly murmured still half asleep "I can't help it, you're just so perfect" Jen replied and she could see and feel the smile that swept its way onto Tilly's face. Tilly opened her eyes and looked up at Jen "Morning Beautiful" Jen said to her "it's morning already?" Tilly replied rubbing her eyes to wake herself up "it is, we must have really worn ourselves out last night" Jen said cheekily and Tilly giggled. Tilly started to run her finger along Jen belly making swirly patterns and Jen's eyes were closed feeling every move Tilly made. "Can we stay like this for a while? I don't want to move" Tilly said and Jen pulled the teen in closer to her "yes, I don't want to move, being here, this and you is just perfect" Jen replied. Both girls closed their eyes and just held one another because they knew soon that Tilly's parents will be back and they'd have to go back to reality.


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's note: thank you all for continuing to read my fanfic, all you comments have been lovely on here and twitter :) i am only going to write more chapters if you want them so please make sure you leave a review, i love to read feedback and it makes me want to write more :) Thanks so much! **

Chapter 33….

Tilly was at Sinead's house and they were sat on the sofa watching TV, Diane was preparing their tea when suddenly she had the fright of her life.

'JEN! Are you ok? What's happened?'

Diane shouted with pain in her voice which caused both girls on the sofa to look round. Tilly's heart stopped and she felt sick in the pit of her stomach when she saw Jen standing there. Jen was trembling and speechless, her face was pure white and her coal black mascara was in lines down her cheeks from crying. A red substance was falling from her nose and mouth and trickling its way down her neck and on to her chest. Diane rushed over to her while Sinead and Tilly just sat there with their mouths hanging open. Tilly didn't believe this picture of Jen she was seeing, it can't be real she thought but it came very clear to Tilly that this was really happening when she heard Diane's panicked voice once again.

'Jen, sweetie, what has happened to you? Here C'mon take a seat'

Diane put her arm around Jen and guided her to the table and helped the traumatized woman sit down on the chair. She then rushed and poured a glass of water and handed it to the teacher

'Here, drink this, should we call the police Jen?'

Diane asked. Jen just stayed staring into space but eventually nodded her head. Tilly's heart sank, something really bad had happened for Jen to have wanted to get the police involved. All Tilly wanted to do was go over and comfort the woman but this wasn't possible and it never would be until the girl had left college. Tilly tried to look into the teacher's eyes to see what she was feeling, she always knew how Jen was feeling just by glancing into her eyes but this time she couldn't. When Tilly looked into Jens eyes she looked soulless and Tilly had the feeling that Jen didn't even know she was there. Diane picked up the phone to dial 999, Jen heard Diane press the 3 buttons and shouted

'NO'

Diane hung the phone up and stared at her in disbelief. Jen looked up and saw how upset and scared Diane was for her.

'I just want to be alone'

Jen confessed to the woman and she stood up and walked straight to her room. Diane started to get worked up at the thought of what might have happened.

'Right I'm going out, see if I can see what's happened or find out anything'

Diane started to head for the door.

'Wait, you can't walk outside alone in the dark in your state, I'll come with you'

Sinead for the first time was also worried for Jen and her mum. She followed her mum out the door giving Tilly an upsetting look and shut the door behind her. Tilly could see how sad Sinead was for her mum and even Jen so she could understand why she left her. Tilly walked over to the sink and filled a large bowl with warm water. She grabbed a cloth and made her way up to Jens room. She knocked a few times on Jens bedroom door but received no answer so she decided to let herself in. Once in she saw Jen sat up on her bed, her back leaning against the wall and she was still staring into nothing. Tilly placed the bowl on the desk next to Jens bed and she gently sat herself down next to Jen. She dipped the cloth into the warm water and gave it a tight squeeze so the warm water she didn't need ran out of the cloth and back into the bowl. Tilly then turned to Jen, she placed her finger and thumb around Jens chin and turned the woman's head to face her. Tilly examined the woman's face for a few moments screwing her face up at how painful it looked.

'Tilly'

Jen said as she started to come round and notice the girl, her eyes began to water and Tilly noticed this, it made her heart melt, before the woman's tears began to fall she quickly stopped them.

'Sshhh, don't talk'

Tilly said and kissed the woman on the cheek. She then raised the cloth to Jens mouth and gently started to rub away the woman's blood from her bust lip. While doing this Jen just looked into Tilly's eyes. Tilly moved her way down Jens neck wiping away the blood and then rinsing it in the bowl of water. Everytime Tilly saw Jens blood mix in with the warm liquid she was using to clean her from what had happened made a stabbing pain in her gut. Tilly started to wipe Jens chest, the blood wasn't as easy to get off here and she applied more force but being careful not to be too hard. Jen clasped Tilly's hand which was still cleaning her chest and held it there. Tilly looked up into Jens eyes which were full of tears, Jen's tears started to make their way down the woman's cheeks again.

'Tilly, please... Make my heart stop hurting'

Jen muttered in a quivering voice. Tilly's heart dropped, the woman she loved was in pain and she had no idea how to fix it.

'How? I really want too Jen but I don't know how because I don't know what happened'.

Tilly was now starting to tear up. Jen slumped down and placed her head on Tilly's lap. Tilly started to stroke her hair softly to calm the woman. She could still feel the woman trembling.

'Just like this... This is how you can help me... Just hold me... I feel safe with you'

Jen said and she closed her eyes. Tilly could feel Jens body starting to relax even more after every stroke she did on the woman's head. Tilly stayed sat there and cried to herself as the teacher slept on her lap feeling safe in the girls arms. Tilly knew Diane and Sinead would be back soon but she didn't care, nothing and no one was making her leave this woman no matter what. Jen only felt safe in Tilly's arms so that's were Tilly intends for her to stay.

...

Tilly started to come around, she let out a big stretch and started to realise she was still in Jens room. She looked down and Jen was still asleep on her lap. Tilly had cried herself to sleep; she didn't hear Diane and Sinead come home to her delight as that would mean they would have got caught. Tilly though that Sinead would have just assumed she went home. Tilly glanced back down to her lap and started to stroke the teacher hair again. The girl then let out a loud noise as she yawned which made Jen start to stir, Jen then rubbed her sore eyes and twisted onto her back to look up at Tilly. Tilly smiled sympathetically down at her.

'Morning, sorry I didn't mean to wake you. How are you feeling?'

Jen sat herself up next to Tilly still trying to wake herself up.

'Morning, it's ok, did you stay here all night?'

Jen asked as she rubbed her eyes again, she had avoided Tilly's question asking if she was any better because she didn't know how to answer it without making the teen worry for her.

'Yes I did, I wasn't going to leave you, I wanted you to feel safe'

Tilly replied still with that sympathetic look on her face. Tilly leaned over and planted a kiss on the teacher's lips but the woman scrunched up her face and made a small sound. Tilly shot back, she had forgot about the woman's bust lip, her heart ached as she knew she'd hurt the woman.

'Jen I'm so sorry, I forgot… I didn't mean to hurt you'

Tilly's eyes started to water, she felt terrible to have been so careless. Jen placed her hand on Tilly's cheek and stared into her eyes

'Its ok Tilly, it was worth the pain'

Tilly looked at the woman's lips and they smiled, it made her heart feel so warm because she hadn't seen that smile all night and she didn't think she'd see it so soon. Tilly leaned in again and she gently pressed her lips back onto Jen's very lightly. Suddenly both girls heard a door shut, someone was up and awake, how could they explain why Tilly had spent all night in Jens room? Both girls looked at each other panicked as they heard footsteps outside Jens door. There was a knock at the woman's door.

'Jen are you awake? Would you like some breakfast?'

Diane said in a soft worrying tone, she'd not seen her friend since she left her to go to bed, Diane never found out what had happened and this worried her more.

'Hey Diane, I'm ok thanks I think I'll just rest in here today'

Jen replied hoping the woman wouldn't come through the door. She heard Diane let out a huge breath and leave, Diane knew she couldn't make the woman come out of her room if she didn't want too. Jen hearing Diane go tilted her head to the side to rest it on Tilly's shoulder. Tilly then placed her head on top of Jen's and whispered in a worried tone

'What happened last night Jen?'

Tilly was really worried; she was thinking the worst and the fact that Jen had been so vulnerable with everyone around made it worse because Jen didn't like people to see her when she was at her weakest.

'I don't really want to talk about it just yet, I promise I will tell you when I feel up to it'

Jen replied and she nuzzled her head further into Tilly's neck and the teen wrapped her arms around her holding her tightly, she kissed the woman on the head and agreed to not ask her about it again until she was ready. Tilly's phone buzzed, she looked to see who it was and she had 9 missed calls and 5 messages all from her mum. Tilly panicked; she had been out all night and not got in touch with her mum. She quickly sent a text back *I am so sorry mum, I'm at Sinead's and we both fell asleep I am so sorry*. Tilly felt bad for what she must have put her parents through but she was more bothered about staying with Jen to make her feel like she was safe. She received a text back just moments after, it simple read *Home Now!* Tilly's face dropped and Jen saw, she looked down at Tilly's phone and felt a wave a guilt wash over her.

'Oh Tilly I'm so sorry this is all my fault'

'Don't be silly Jen, how is this your fault?'

'I shouldn't have fell asleep on you. I should have let you go home'

The teen kissed the woman on the forehead and looked deeply into her eyes and said

'Look at me Jen, this is not your fault, something happened to you last night that scared me to death, even if you had asked me to go home I wouldn't have left you, ok?'

'Ok...but you must go now, try and sort this out with you mum... We just need to find a way to sneak you out'

Jen replied. Both girls stood up and walked to the bedroom door, Jen placed her ear up against the door to listen but she heard nothing. Jen then slightly opened the door and peeked out and to her delight no one was there. She grabbed the teens hand to follow her out the door and then slowly crept down the stairs. Luckily the living room was empty and Tilly rushed to the door before anyone heard them, she opened the door and glanced back at the beaten woman watching her leave with so much pain in her eyes. Tilly stopped and stared at her for a moment, she then walked towards the woman, placed both her hands each side of Jens face, planted a small kiss on the teacher's lips and then whispered into her ear

'I love you'

Jen then pulled the teen close in her arms and held her in a tight embrace.

'I love you too'

Jen said and she let the girl go and watched her leave. When the door closed behind Tilly Jens heart started to fill with pain. All she wanted was for Tilly to hold her and never let her go, she felt like nothing could hurt her when she was with the girl and now the girl had gone Jen was alone and hurting.

...

Jen was sat drinking her coffee at the table, Diane came downstairs and saw the woman sketching away.

'Hi love, you decided to come out your room then? I'm going to the shop, is there anything I can get you?'

Diane asked, Jen looked up at her and shacked her head, Diane couldn't get what Jen wanted.

'I just want her'

Jen whispered but she thought she'd said it in her head but she hasn't and Diane happened to have overheard.

'Who?'

Diane asked and Jen shot her head round shocked. She didn't mean to have said that aloud never mind letting Diane hear it. She quickly thought up an excuse.

'Erm... No one, well just my mum really'

Jen replied and Diane nodded in agreement and walked out the door. By the way Diane was acting Jen knew she had got the hint that Jen didn't want to talk about the events that had happened the night before. Jen was alone again and she desperately wanted Tilly, she knew that if she sent the teen a text saying she needed her she'd be right over but she stopped herself, Tilly had to make things up to her parents and Jen knew she shouldn't interrupt that. She took another sip of her coffee and carried on to sketch, anything to get the flashing memories of last night out her head that keep creeping their way in. Jen believed in karma and starting to think that this had happened because of her secret relationship with her student, even if this were true she wouldn't let it control her would she? She wouldn't let it get in the way of her and Tilly being happy, she couldn't let it. Jen strongly believed that karma does come back around to those who deserve it and she started to make herself believe that this happened for a reason, maybe it was a sign that her and Tilly shouldn't be together. She shook her head wanting to forget this, she was now angry with herself for even thinking of leaving the teen; she loves her with every inch of her heart and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She picked up her phone and sent a text to the teen for when she had finished apologising to her parents *hey beautiful, I want to say thank you for last night. I don't think I would have coped without you! Can we meet up again tonight? I really need to see you. I love you xx* Jen then placed her phone down and walked over to the sink to wash her mug. After a few minutes her phone vibrated on the table, she rushed over to read Tilly's reply *hey, no need to thank me, it was my pleasure ;) I'm finding it hard to get out tonight after last night my parents are really annoyed :( I really want to see you though, I'm sorry! I love you so much too! Xx' Jen felt so upset she couldn't see the girl but she understood why, she just really needed to tell her something as soon as possible, she knew waiting to tell the girl would just make it worse but she had so much respect for Tilly that she wouldn't do it over the phone, she needed to do this face to face even though texting the girl would be easier for Jen.

...

It had been an hour since she had text Tilly and she couldn't cope anymore. She had to tell the girl and she needed to tell her now, she couldn't keep it to herself any longer or she felt like she'd explode. She threw her coat and shoes on and hopped into her car and drove down to Tilly's house. She was parked outside Tilly's house for 20 minutes trying to think up how she could tell the girl this. After building up her courage she walked through the gate and knocked on Tilly's door. Tilly's mum answered and let her in and up to Tilly's room. Jen knocked and waited for the teen to tell her to come in, which she quickly did. Jen then walked into Tilly's room, Tilly was shocked to see Jen standing there

'Jen are you ok what's up?'

Tilly asked her heart pounding because the look on Jens face scared her.

'I think you should sit down Tilly'

Jen said fighting back her tears. She nodded her head over to the bed to persuade Tilly so sit. Tilly walked over to the bed slowly and sat down, not taking her eyes off Jen. A lump formed in her throat, she was looking at Jens face, her expression was cold and sad, and she could see Jen fighting back the tears. Tilly's heart stopped as she saw Jen open her mouth to start talking. Jen took a deep breath and prepared herself for the hardest speech she'd ever have.


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's note: thank you all for continuing to read my fanfic, all you comments have been lovely on here and twitter :) i am only going to write more chapters if you want them so please make sure you leave a review, i love to read feedback and it makes me want to write more :) Thanks so much!**

Chapter 34…

Tilly was sat on the bed nervously listening to what Jen was saying, her heart pounding at every word. Was Jen really saying these things to her? Did Jen truly believe this? Tilly was so confused, was Jen breaking up with her? Tilly's eyes began to water as she thought of her life without the woman. She wouldn't be able to go back to how things were before without her.

Jen took a deep breath in ready to make the hardest speech she'd ever have to make.

'Do you believe in karma Tilly?'

Jen asked, the confused teen looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders.

'I guess so, why?'

Jen took in another deep breath and began to explain.

'Well it's just I do and I was thinking that maybe what happened to me last night was Karma catching up with me because... Well you know... Because of our secret relationship'

Jen looked down at her hands and watched them as she twiddled her thumbs not knowing where she was going with this Karma speech. Why was she dragging this out? She went over there to tell the girl something that she needed to get off her chest, something that couldn't wait. Jen went to open her mouth again to cut to the chase and get it over with but before she had time to speak Tilly cut her off.

'Are you saying you believe you got hurt because you're with me? All this pain you feel is because you love and care for me?... Are you breaking up with me Jen because you believe in Karma?'

Tilly's tears began to fall down her cheeks, her heart felt like it had been stabbed and she felt slightly angry that the excuse Jen was using for breaking her heart was Karma. Jen rushed to Tilly's side; sitting down next to the girl she wiped away the tears from the teens face using her thumb.

'No Tilly, gosh no, I'm not breaking up with you! This pain is nothing compared to the pain I'd feel leaving you.'

Tilly's heart leaped, Jen wasn't breaking up with her? Then what's with all this talk about Karma coming to get her because of their relationship?

'So if you're not breaking up with me Jen why are you here? And why are you going on about Karma?'

Tilly questioned the woman now more confused than ever but relieved at the thought that they were staying together. Jen placed her hand on Tilly's and held it on the girls lap. She looked into the teens eyes and took another deep breath. Tilly knew Jen was scared about what she was trying to say because she's never heard the woman breath so deeply and so many times.

'Tilly... I can't keep this to myself anymore, it's starting to eat me up inside and I need to tell someone to get it off my chest, I wanted to tell Diane so many times but I just couldn't, I feel like the only person I can talk to about this is you... I want to tell you what happened the other night, I don't want you to worry I know what awful things you must be thinking and that didn't happen I promise'

Tilly saw Jens eyes begin to water and she turned away embarrassed, Tilly leaned round Jen to see her face

'Hey... Jen... It's ok, you can tell me'

Tilly said to the woman, Jens head slowly turned round, tears were rolling down her cheeks; she was re living the memories of last night. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen who had started to look down at her hands again. Tilly then placed her forehead against Jens, the tips of their noses just a centimetre apart, Tilly placed her hand at the back of Jen's neck and held her there waiting for the woman to speak.

'I was walking home, I'd made you something and I couldn't wait to give it you, I pulled out my phone to text you to meet me somewhere so I could give it you and I heard footsteps behind me so I started to speed up while texting you at the same time. Then I heard the footsteps get faster and something...someone grabbed the hood of my coat and pulled me back. It was a man and he pushed me up against the wall and threatened to kill me if I didn't give him my bag, I know I shouldn't have done but I struggled to try and get away and that's when he hit me... More than once and I fell to the ground. When I woke up he was gone and so was my bag and my phone and there was a pool of blood beneath me. I managed to stand up onto my feet but I felt disorientated, I didn't know where I was but somehow I managed to get home and well you know the rest'

Jen couldn't look Tilly in the eyes, she felt embarrassed about what had happened. Tilly was squeezing Jen into her tightly her eyes watering, she couldn't stand the thought of anyone hurting Jen but someone has and it broke her heart. Tilly kissed Jen on the forehead

'It's ok, you're safe now. But Jen you need to tell the police, you saw this man, you can give them a description of what he looks like so he doesn't hurt anyone else, they will find out who did this to you Jen and he will pay'

Jen looked up and into Tilly's eyes; she could see how upset and concerned the girl was.

'That's the problem Tilly; they don't need to find out who did this because I know who did'

Jen started to sob into Tilly's shoulder. Tilly was shocked, Jen knew the person who did this too her and she hasn't told anyone. Tilly pushes Jen back up and looked into her eyes.

'Jen you need to tell the police, who was it? Who did this to you?'

Tilly was really concerned, if Jen knew this person that means Tilly probably would too.

'I can't, I don't know how to tell her, it will hurt her, and I can't'

Jen started to sob again and Tilly pulled her close.

'Tell who Jen? Who will it hurt?...Jen please I need to know who hurt you...Jen please... I need to know!'

Tilly really needed to know who hurt the woman she loved but Jen wasn't replying to her, the person was still out there probably close by and Tilly couldn't do anything about it, she couldn't keep Jen safe if he came back. Jen sat back up again and rubbed her eyes.

'Diane, I don't want to hurt her'

'Why would you hurt Diane? Who was it Jen?'

'It was Chris!'

Tilly was shocked, why would Diane's boyfriend want to hurt and mug Jen? Tilly could see Jen was worried about telling Diane who it was, they'd gotten so close since Diane invented him round for tea that time were she tried to hook him up with Jen, but Jen could see Diane liked him and left to be with Tilly. Diane and he were now dating. Tilly gave Jen the same look as if to say how do we tell her. Tilly felt sick knowing someone had hurt Jen but now she felt worse knowing it was someone they both new, someone they had gotten to know. If he was capable of doing this to Jen, how safe was Diane?

'Tilly...he's coming round tomorrow night for a meal with Diane me and Sinead, what am I going to do, I can't face him Tilly... I don't want to face him!'

Jen was getting worked up, Tilly saw Jen locking on to this and she noticed the shift in Jen's breathing, it was getting faster and she was taking in shorter breaths. Jen was on the verge or having a panic attack and Tilly needed to distract her, get her mind of Chris coming over. Tilly grabbed Jens face a planted a kiss on Jen's lips shocking the woman. Jen started to kiss back forgetting what was getting her so worked up. Tilly leaned over Jen still keeping her lips on the woman's and pushed the teacher back forcing the woman to be laid down on her back and Tilly on top of her, kissing her passionately. Not only did she distract Jen from the thought of Chris coming round, she'd distracted herself from thinking the same. The whole situation had been forgotten and both girls were heating up in the moment. At first Jen could feel the pain from her bust lip but kissing Tilly made her instantly forget and all she felt was the teen's soft delicate moist lips massaging hers, making all her pain go away. Only Tilly could do this too her, only Tilly could make her forget the world. Things between the girls were heating up fast; both of them were hugely turned on. Tilly kissed down Jens neck making the woman groan. She then started to lift up Jens shirt and Jen quickly snapped her shirt back down and pushed away from Tilly. Jen shot up off the bed and made her way to Tilly's bedroom door, opening the door she stopped still, not turning round, she kept her back to Tilly and said

'I'm sorry I can't'

And before Tilly could ask why? Jen was gone closing the door behind her. Tilly stayed sat on her bed, her eyes beginning to water, what just happened? Jen was leaning her back against Tilly's door. She debated whether to go back in. She placed her ear against the door and she heard the girl sobbing, it broke Jens heart hearing the girl cry and knowing it was because of her, how could she be so cold? She just didn't think, she didn't want Tilly to see so she panicked and left but she instantly regretted it. She placed her hand on the door handle and opened it; walking back into the girl's room she closed the door behind her.

'Tilly?'

Tilly flung her head round in shock, Jen was back in her room, she didn't leave, she couldn't. Jen walked over to the girl and sat on the edge of the bed. Tilly sat up and wiped her eyes.

'Jen what happened, did I do something wrong?'

'No, it's me; I didn't want you to see'

Jen replied and she looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs, this was something she always did when she felt insecure or didn't want to talk about something.

'You didn't want me to see what Jen?'

Tilly asked preparing for the worse. Jen slowly lifted up her top to reveal a massive bruise on the side of her waist, Tilly face screwed up at how painful it looked, it was really big and a dark blue colour.

'This'

Jen replied to Tilly's question. Tilly leaned forward and kissed the woman gently on her bruise; she then looked up at the woman and planted another kiss on the woman's lips. Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and deepened the kiss, Tilly then tried again to pull up Jens shirt and was happy when Jen didn't stop her and she pulled the shirt over Jens head. Tilly then kissed the woman's chest, Jen moaned at the touch of the girl lips on her chest, she was getting turned on extremely fast, she wanted the girl, and she wanted to make love to her. Jen then pulled Tilly's shirt over her head and pushed the girl down and now Jen was on top of the girl, the kiss turning erratic. Jen kissed down the girl's neck making her way down her belly and stopped at the top of her waist. Jen then carefully unbuttoned Tilly's jeans and slowly unzipped them. She then slowly pulled the jeans down and off, and then she slowly kissed and licked her way up the inside of Tilly's leg. The teen moaned as the teacher teased her. Jen the pulled off the girl's underwear and began to pleasure her with her tongue, Tilly grabbed the pillow to stop herself from screaming, her breathing now starting to get very heavy. She groaned as Jen placed two fingers inside of her, her breathing getting heavier and faster as she built up. Jen moved her fingers in and out faster and faster until Tilly exploded around her, her body shaking and she screamed out with relief. When she caught her breath she flipped Jen over so she was now on top and she kissed the woman passionately, using her hand she felt down Jens body looking for the zipper on her jeans. She slowly pulled the zipper down and slipped her hand into Jens nickers, she used her fingers to massage Jen. Jen moaned as the girl pleasured her, now feeling how ready Jen was Tilly slipped her fingers in and out of Jen, the teacher arched her back and was breathing heavy, and this went on for a few more minutes until Jen too exploded around Tilly. Tilly pulled her hand out and carried on kissing Jen passionately.

...

A few hours later both girls were holding each other on Tilly's bed, there naked sweating bodies pressed up against one another. Tilly looked down at Jens bruise; she then slid down the bed and began to kiss it. She looked up to Jen who was smiling down at her.

'Does it still hurt?'

Tilly asked and she gave it one last kiss, she didn't want Jen to be in pain.

'It did, not anymore'

Jen replied with a huge grin on her face. She sat up and looked in Tilly's eyes.

'I really do love you Tilly, but we can't tell Diane what happened, not yet anyway, I can't face it'

Tilly pecked Jen on the lips.

'I really love you too and ok but only because you're still shook up over it, but we really need to tell the police Jen'

Jen frowned, she knew Tilly was right but she wasn't ready to face the mess that would come with telling the police, Jen nodded and pulled Tilly close, both girls lay back down on the bed and held one another until they both drifted off to sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, i love reading them all. I am really busy now so i will only write more if you want me too, so please make sure you leave a review so i know people are still interested. Thanks again so much for reading and enjoying this fanfic. **

Chapter 35…

Jen was sat at the table eating breakfast. She was in a daze thinking about the night before, how she opened up to Tilly and told her what had happened. It felt like this whole weight had been shifted of her chest and she could breathe again.

"Morning love, how ya feeling?"

Diane said snapping Jen out of her daze. Jen couldn't bring herself to look at Diane, she knew what today was. She replied with her head down and she was swirling the milk round in her dish with her spoon.

"Morning, yes erm... Much better thank you"

Jen stood up and emptied her bowl keeping her back to the woman. She felt a hand on her shoulder and it sent dread down her whole body.

"You'd tell me if you wasn't ok wouldn't you Jen?"

"Erm... Yes of course I would, you know me Diane, I'm a tough cookie"

Jen replied with a fake smile. Jen was happy that Diane hasn't figured out her fake smile yet otherwise she'd have to tell Diane the truth and Jen just couldn't face that, not yet.

"I'm off to the shops now love, need to get the food in for tonight, are you inviting anyone around?"

"No, actually Diane I think I might go out tonight with some old friends, leave you and Chris to have a special night in"

Jen felt physically sick, she knew she shouldn't leave Diane alone with Chris but she couldn't be near him, not after what he had done. Diane was having none of it, she spent minutes trying to make Jen stay tonight and Jen finally gave in. She walked up to her room and threw herself on the bed, how could she be near the man that attacked her? She grabbed her phone; there was only one way she could get through this. *hey sweetie, it's Jen on one of my old phones, you know I have this meal tonight and you know who is coming, I don't think I can do this without you, your my rock! Please can you find a way to get Sinead to invite you? I love you xx' Jen didn't have to wait long for a reply. 'Hey you, how did you get my number? I was going to surprise you, I'm already invited tonight, and I wasn't going to let him be in the same room as you without someone there looking over you :) I love you too xx' Jens heart leaped, oh how she loved this girl. Jen felt more at ease knowing Tilly was going to be there, but this meant she now wanted to look amazing for the girl. 'Tilly, please give me some credit, I know your number from the top of my head, thank you so much, I'll see you tonight then ;) love you xx' Jen grabbed her coat, put her shoes on and headed out to her car, once in she turned on the engine and drove off to town to buy a new dress just for Tilly.

...

Jen was getting dressed in her room ready for the night that faced her, she was dreading it so much but at least Tilly was going to be there. She finished applying the last of her makeup and turned to look at herself fully in the mirror. She was wearing a tight silky red dress that cut off at her knees and had a slight slit on the right side. It had thin straps and made her boobs look fuller, just for Tilly. She had black eyeliner on both top and bottom of her eyes and she had bright red lipstick on. Jen looked good in red, Tilly always told her how amazing she looked in red and after all she was only dressing up like this for Tilly. Jen walked down the stairs and Diane froze.

"Wow Jen, you look nice, it's only a meal you know"

"Yes I know but I'm going out after with some old friends, the ones I was telling you about"

"Ahh yes, well Jen you'll defiantly turn some heads in town tonight"

Diane said and gave Jen a cheeky wink which made Jen blush. There was a knock at the door, Jen quickly poured herself a glass of red wine and took a huge gulp. Here goes! She thought to herself. Diane opened the door and Chris was standing there, she gave him a huge hug but Jen wasn't looking. She was pretending to carry on cooking the food, not looking and not listening to what was going off behind her. She felt a body push against her back and she knew it weren't Diane, her heart stopped and she felt like she couldn't breathe, not in a good way. She felt a warm breath on her ear and he whispered to her

"It's nice seeing you again Jen"

In a very twisted tone, Jens eyes began to water, she felt like she was going to break down, luckily that second she heard another knock at the door, she quickly rushed over to answer it carefully wiping her eyes so they didn't smudge. Opening the door she instantly felt better and safer as she saw the red head smiling at her in the doorway, but Tilly's smile instantly dropped when she saw Jens eyes. Tilly looked over and saw Chris standing there watching them. She carried on looking to find Diane or Sinead but no one else was there, a lump formed in Tilly throat. How long have they been left alone together Tilly thought, her heart breaking for Jen. She walked in with confidence; she wasn't going to let Chris intimidate her.

"Hi Tilly, nice seeing you again! You look lovely"

Chris said and Jen felt sick again, how dare he say that to her she thought. She didn't want to but she agreed with him on one thing, Tilly did look amazing. Tilly pretended not to hear him and shouted

"SINEAD I'M HERE, YOU READY YET?"

Just then Sinead came rushing down stairs.

"Jesus Tilly, no need to shout"

Sinead said laughing, Tilly laughed with her. She didn't normally yell for Sinead but she wanted as many people in the room as possible to make Jen feel safer. Jen knew what Tilly was doing and she just wanted to pull her close and kiss her. Diane returned looking more dolled up. She walked over to the kitchen and began to dish out the food; Sinead Jen and Tilly were sat in the sofa watching them as Chris draped himself over Diane.

"Urg do they av to do that in front of us. I swear she likes to wind me up"

Sinead said pulling a disgusted face at them. Tilly was giving Chris the evil eye and Jens heart was breaking seeing how much Diane cared for him. Tilly glanced over at Jen and her heart melted. She saw the tears forming in Jens eyes and it broke her heart.

"Right tea is served!"

Diane said and everyone made their way to the table.

...

A few hours had passed and Dianne was washing up while Chris was talking to her. Jen was gulping back her wine while Sinead was dancing to a CD she had put on and Tilly was in the bathroom. Jen went upstairs to see Tilly, she hadn't been able to hold the girl all night, when at the top of the stairs she heard someone behind her. She was so scared she froze and she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Just then she felt herself being pulled and pushed up against the wall and a hand clasped her mouth to stop her from screaming. Chris leaned into Jens ear as he held her hard against the wall so she couldn't move.

"Stop playing games with me Jen, the way you walk around so sexily and the way you've dressed just for me"

Jen shook her head and tried to speak.

"Shhh Jen, don't try and deny it, I know you want me, I can see it in your eyes. Don't go telling Diane what happened, what is about to happen or you'll wish I'd of killed you the other day"

While saying this he stroked his hand up and down Jen's leg feeling her warm skin, he started to slide his hand underneath Jens dress and she started to squirm trying to get away, Chris could feel her body trembling.

"Don't fight it baby, you know you want this, I can feel your body reacting to my touch"

Chris said, Jens tears running over his hand that was keeping her quite. Chris went flying into the wall with a loud bang. He turned around and there stood Tilly giving him the dirtiest look. He walked towards her.

"You're a feisty one aren't ya?"

"Stay the hell away from her Chris"

Jen had never seen Tilly so angry, Jen was crying and she fell to the floor, she couldn't believe what was about to happen if Tilly hadn't been there.

"What's this got to do with you, your just a kid, you don't understand the chemistry between me and Jen, we both wanted this"

"YOU WHAT? CHRIS LOOK AT HER, DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE WANTED THAT! I MEAN IT CHRIS STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER"

Diane was downstairs with Sinead and she swore she heard yelling. She walked over and turned the music off.

"Hey, I was dancing to that"

Sinead said. Diane walked over to the stairs, she looked up them and opened her mouth to shout if everything was ok but just as she took her breath in Chris appeared at the top and walked down.

"Is everything ok up there?"

"Yeah everything is fine babe, Jen just went a little dizzy and me and Tilly helped her into her room"

"Ahh your so nice to people ain't ya, I should go check on her..."

"NO! I mean, Tilly's getting her a glass of water, she'll be fine"

Chris leaned in and gave Diane a huge kiss and then he hugged her. He then walked over to the sink and washed the warm red liquid off his knuckles...


	36. Chapter 36

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, i love reading them all. I am really busy now so i will only write more if you want me too, so please make sure you leave a review so i know people are still interested. Thanks again so much for reading and enjoying this fanfic. **

Chapter 36…

"YOU WHAT? CHRIS LOOK AT HER, DOES SHE LOOK LIKE SHE WANTED THAT! I MEAN IT CHRIS STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER"

Chris stared down at Jen who was sobbing of the floor; he looked back up at Tilly. Tilly started to feel scared as she saw the anger in the man's face; she looked down at his hand which he had made into a tight fist. She looked down at Jen who also was looking at the man's hand. Jen heard his breathing change; she recognised it from that night. She quickly grabbed hold of Tilly's hand and pulled it hard causing the girl to fall down next to her. Tilly looked at Jen who was still watching the man. Why had she pulled her down? Why was she watching him like that? What did she know? Just then Chris swung his arm and punched the wall and he busts his knuckles. Just then he heard the music from downstairs stop. He crouched down and whispered in Jens ear.

"This isn't over! I'll be back for you"

He then turned his back and walked away from the girls and went back downstairs. Tilly pulled Jen close and Jen sobbed into her shoulder.

"He would have hurt you and it's my entire fault"

"Don't be silly Jen; none of this is your fault. We have to tell the police now Jen, this has gone too far, we should have told them in the first place"

"I can't Tilly, what about Diane? It will crush her"

"Yes it probably will but I think she'd be more worried for you"

Jen pulled Tilly closer, she felt safe in the teens arms. Jen knew Tilly was right, this had to stop. She was so scared of this man but she was even more scared when she saw he was going to hurt Tilly. She never wanted to feel that or even see that again but how could she go to the police knowing this would hurt Diane and even worse what if Diane didn't believe her? This was too much for Jen to handle. She tried to forget her thoughts as she sobbed into Tilly's shoulder.

...

It had been 2 days since Tilly had seen or heard from Jen, not since that night at Diane's. Jen hasn't been answering her texts or calls and she hadn't been at the college which was very unlike Jen. Tilly was in full panic mode as she hadn't seen Sinead all day at school either or Dianne for that matter. What if something had happened, what if Chris had hurt them? Just then there was a knock at the classroom door and Mr Keeler entered and spoke to the teacher running the class, he was filling in for Jen. Mr Keeler then signalled for Tilly to follow him outside. Tilly felt sick, her mouth started to go dry and she started to tremble as she followed the man outside. When she walked out she saw two policemen and a police woman waiting for her. Tilly's heart stopped and she walked up to the people in the yellow jackets.

"Miss Evans hi, sorry to take you out of your lessons but we need to take you to the station, we'll tell you more on the way"

The police woman said kindly to Tilly. Tilly nodded and followed them out to the car, she sat in the back seat and one of the police men sat in the other side beside her, Tilly felt like she couldn't breathe, her chest started to tighten, her heart was beating so loud and so fast. Tilly's heart stopped when he mentioned her name "it's Jen, I mean Miss Gilmore"

Tilly eyes shot open wide, what's happened to Jen? Tilly thought, her heart getting faster and faster.

"I believe you already know why we need to speak to you?"

The officer said and Tilly got a nasty feeling in her gut. Did Chris mention to the police how close the women were last night in an attempt to get back at them? Or has he hurt Jen again? Tilly was so confused and terrified. She looked out the window the whole way there thinking the worst and trying to stop herself thinking such things. It's was only a 15 minute drive but for Tilly it felt like an hour. The other officer opened her side door and helped her out. She was then lead into the station and into a room. It's was pretty much empty, there was a table in the middle and two chairs one either side. There was a large mirror on the wall, Tilly had watched movies, she knew people we on the other side looking in. She felt so scared as she sat down on the chair, she knew this was going to be an interrogation but what about? Her and Jen's forbidden relationship? Or Chris? These were the only two options she could think off. After 10 minutes a man and a woman walked in, she walked over a shakes Tilly's hand sitting down and the man standing at the door.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Evans, I'm inspector Morris and that's inspector Cooper, we need to ask you a few questions if that ok?"

Tilly started to burn up, question about what? She nodded in agreement and the woman pressed a button on a tape recorder.

"Can you please state your full name"

"Matilda Evans"

"And where do you go to college?"

"I go to Hollyoaks sixth form"

"And what is your relationship with Miss Gilmore?"

Tilly's heart stopped, what was happening. She had paused for too long and both investigators were staring at her.

"She's my erm... She's my teacher"

"And other then college do you see Miss Gilmore anywhere else?"

Tilly couldn't breathe, do they know? If they did then they must know she's lying but Tilly continued to play dumb.

"Well yes kind of"

"Kind of?"

The woman asked raising her eyebrow at her.

"We'll I sometimes see her in the street, and at college coffee and also at her house because one of my best friends live there"

"Ahh yes Miss Sinead O'Connor"

The woman said as she read the girls name off the paperwork she had.

"Yes that's right, is she ok? I don't know what's happened or what I'm doing here"

Tilly said panicking.

"I'm so sorry Miss Evans, I assumed you knew why you was here, on Saturday the 12th November a man called Chris Storer tried to attack and also threatened to hurt Miss Gilmore and we have been told that you was there and witnessed this? Is this correct?"

Tilly felt so relieved, they didn't know about hers and Jens secret relationship and she was so proud of Jen for coming forward.

"Yes that's true"

"We're also lead to believe that Miss Gilmore has been attacked before by Mr Storer, do you know anything about this?"

"Erm... No, I was hanging out with Sinead and Jen erm I mean Miss Gilmore came home and her lip was bust and there was a lot of blood but she didn't say what happened and after seeing what he did the other night I assumed it was him who had attacked her before"

"This is a serious accusation, are you willing to testify against Mr Storer in court in front of a jury?"

"Yes"

"Questioning over with Miss Evans Monday 14th November at 2:30pm"

The woman clicked off the recorder and smiled at Tilly.

"Thank you, you're free to go now but we will need to question you more at a later date"

Tilly smiled back and walked out the room. She made her way through the station and her dad was waiting there to take her home.

"Are you ok? I heard what happened, why didn't you say anything Tilly?"

"I'm fine, I'm just a little shook up that's all and because I didn't know what was going to happen, it wasn't my place to tell anyone, I'm sorry"

"No need to apologize sweetie, I'm just glad you're ok, I'll make you something to eat when we get in, how does that sound?"

"Thanks dad but I'm not really hungry, I think I'll just go up to my room for a bit"

"Ok, but if you get hungry let me know, now C'mon let's get you home"

Tilly hopped in the car and was silent the whole way home. Once home she ran upstairs and collapsed on her bed. Did that really just happen? She thought to herself. She grabbed her phone and text Jen *what just happened? We need to talk, why didn't you tell me you was going to the police? I would have come with you, I love you xx* she received a reply not long after *Tilly I can't see you right now I'm sorry I'll explain everything when I can but right now I'm busy with Diane and the police, I love you too xx* Tilly was upset but she understood. Diane must have been in pieces and Jen would have to be there for her. Her phone beeped again she looked to see who it was and it was from Jen *I need to see you NOW! Please meet me at my workshop? Xx* Tilly's heart stopped, what's happened? Just five minutes ago she said she couldn't talk? She sent a message back *I'm coming, I'll be 30 mins, I love you xx* Tilly was still in her shoes and coat so she could hurry off, when she got to Jens workshop she walked in and Jen was as white as a sheet, her eyes were bright red and sore, her lips were peeling and chapped from Jen biting them nervously. Tilly walked over and hugged the woman who hugged her back tightly.

"What's wrong Jen? What's happened? You told me you couldn't meet up has something else happened with Diane"

"No, well yes but that's not why I needed to see you"

Jen's eyes started to water, a huge lump formed in her throat. She looked into Tilly's eyes that were staring lovingly at her but also confused. Jen raised her hand and ran her fingers through her hair, taking a deep breath in.

"I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry"

"It's ok Jen, you've told the police, they get Chris and he will be put away and it will be over"

"I know but I didn't mean the whole Chris situation"

"Then what did you mean Jen? What can't you do anymore?"

Jen started to tear up and Tilly saw so she hugged the woman again but Jen pushed Tilly back, she turned her back on Tilly and walked a few feet away from her, still facing the wall with her back to Tilly she replied.

"This"

"Jen I don't understand, what do you mean you can't do this?"

"I mean I can't do this, I can't do us anymore"

Tilly's heart shattered and tears flooded down her face, her chest tightened and she felt like she couldn't breathe, that her oxygen had been taken away from her, Jen was her oxygen and she was leaving her, why was she leaving her?


	37. Chapter 37

**Authors note: Thank you all so much for your amazing comments, i love reading them all. I am really busy now so i will only write more if you want me too, so please make sure you leave a review so i know people are still interested. Thanks again so much for reading and enjoying this fanfic.**

Chapter 37…

Jen was sat at the kitchen table thinking about what she was going to do; she had to tell Diane but how? She started to tap her fingers on the table as she felt more anxious.

"What's a matter love? You seem somewhere else!"

"Oh I'm ok Diane, just lots of work to do and I don't know where to start, that's all"

Jen gave Diane a fake smile and made her way up to her room. Diane was about to follow her to try and talk to her but a knock at the door stopped her. Answering the door she was met with a familiar smiling face. Diane smiled back and walked to the side of the door to let the man in, closing the door behind her.

"Hey Chris, I didn't know you were coming here today"

"Yeah sorry, just wanted to see my favourite lady, hope it's not a problem?"

"No... Of course not love, feel free to come round any time"

Diane gave out a massive grin, she was smitten with this man, and he was so caring for her and always made her feel special. A few hours went by and Chris and Diane had been watching a TV, cooking and eating dinner and now were back to watching TV on the couch while having little kisses and cuddles. Chris jumped up to go to the toilet, as he disappeared upstairs Diane went into the draw and pulled out a latter she had wrote I Chris, she didn't want to give it to him face to face so she walked over and opened his ruck sack to put it in there. As she slid her letter into the bag she had a slight peek to make sure it was where he would see it. Looking into the bag she noticed something familiar, she reached in a pulled it out. Diane's heart stopped and her eyes filled with water, it was Jens purse. She reached back in the bag and pulled out Jens phone, she stood staring at them in her hands confused. Why did Chris have Jens phone and purse, the attacker had stolen them from her.

"You weren't meant to see them; you shouldn't be going through my stuff Diane"

A voice said behind her, it was Chris, she could feel him close to her but was to upset and scared to turn round.

"It was you! You are the one that attacked Jen...why?"

"She turned me down! I was mad and so I attacked the thing that I blamed! She asked for it, walking around all hot and teasing me then saying no"

"When? When did she turn you down Chris because I can't remembering that happening"

"When you invited me round for dinner to meet her, she left acting like she wasn't interested but I knew she was"

"GET OUT...GET OUT MY HOUSE NOW!"

Jen shot up from her bed at the noise of hearing Diane shouting at someone, she quickly made her way outside her room and down the statues, she froze and her face went white as she saw the man in front of her. She looked over at Diane who was looking sick and tears were streaming down her face, Jen rushed over and hugged Diane as she broke down in her arms, Chris bolted out the door slamming it behind him.

"Diane what's wrong? What's happened? He hasn't hurt you has he?"

"No but he's hurt you, Jen it was him, Chris was the one who attacked you, I'm so sorry I didn't know"

Diane looked up and saw the expression on Jens face; she wiped her eyes and said

"You knew! You knew it was him didn't you?...why didn't you say anything Jen? Oh god he's been here with us...you...and you didn't say anything, you must have been so scared, why Jen why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't Diane, how could I possible tell you that the man you was in love with had attacked me, I couldn't break your heart, how did you even find out?"

"He has your purse and phone; it wasn't hard to work out!"

Diane pulled herself closer into Jen, how could she have been so blind? How could she let that man into her house after what he had done to Jen?

"We need to tell the police"

"Ok, wait Diane... I'll ring them"

Jen stood up and walked over to the phone, she clicked the three buttons 999

"Hello police please; I'd like to report an attack"

...

Jen was sat outside the front door on the step while the police interviewed Diane; she felt sick and needed to get some air. Her phone beeped in her pocket, she pulled it out hoping to see Tilly's name on the screen but felt mentally sick when she saw a unknown number and the message that was sent by it!

*This isn't over! I will hurt you! You've now taken away my future so I'll take away yours! I've seen the way you look at a certain someone; wouldn't it be such a shame if something accidentally happened to her? You tell anyone about this and i will get to her Jen!*

Jen's broke into tears, her heart broke and she felt like she was going to pass out, he was going to hurt the people closest to her, he was going to hurt Tilly! She couldn't let that happen, she had no choice but to detach herself from the girl she loved to save her from getting hurt. She tidied herself up and made her was back inside to answer the questions the police had for her.

...

Jen rushed out the workshop, her heart breaking! She ran to the bench and slung herself down on it sobbing into her hands, so much had happened over the past few days, she's been beating and threatened and spent every moment scared he'd attack her again but none of that hurt as much as breaking up with Tilly did. She couldn't tell Tilly why she was breaking her heart, she felt bad for running out before explaining things but she knew she would break if she looked into the teens pain filled eyes. She hated Chris for putting her in so much pain, would Tilly ever forgive her for letting her go! Would she ever find out it was because Jen wanted to protect her. Tilly was the only person that Jen truly cared about and if Chris hurt her she would never forgive herself. While these thoughts were going round in her head it made her angry and she didn't realise she had been clawing at her arm with her nails, she felt the pain and the blood gushed out her cuts. She grasped her arm and squinted as she started to feel the burn of her scratches. Something touched her hand.

"Let me see sweetheart, ouch! That looks painful, what are you like? Let's get you home and clean that up we don't want it to get infected"

Jen stood up, she couldn't believe her eyes, she wiped away the tears and blokes a few times, when the person came back in focus she slung her arm around her and began to sob again.

"Oh mum...I can't believe it's you...please help me, I need you"


	38. Chapter 38

**Authors note: I have been REALLY busy but i am trying to continue this story, some chapter may only be short and some may be longer. I really appreciate all of your reviews, i read them all and it encourages me to write more. Here's the new chapter you've all been waiting for and PLEASE leave a review. Thank you so much for your lovely feedback and for reading my fanfic, Enjoy... **

Chapter 38...

Jen was sat at the kitchen table with a bowl filled with water and a mixture of her blood. She stared down at it remembering the night she was attacked and how Tilly had comforted her and cleaned her up. A sudden shoot of pain made its way into her heart and she wined.

'Oh sweetheart, why didn't you call me, I had to hear about all this from Diane'

'Sorry mum I didn't want to worry you'

'Jen you're my daughter I need to know these things now come here'

Her mother wrapped a bandage around the scratches on the woman's arm and places a small kiss on it.

'There we go all better, now are you going to tell me what made you so angry you ended up hurting yourself?'

Jen just looked up in pain at her mother, her eyes watering and her heart aching for a certain teenager. She knew she didn't have to explain the cuts on her arm as her mum knows she would never intentionally harm herself but she wanted to know the reason behind it. How could Jen tell her the reason behind it? What would her mum say? What would she think? Jen turned away and made her way onto the couch.

'I'd rather not talk about it'

'Jen I have watched you grow up and I have never seen you in so much pain, and I've never seen you angry enough that you end up hurting yourself'

'Please mum just drop it, I'm tired and I'm not ready to talk about it yet'

Jen got up and walked towards the stairs; her mum grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

'Oh no you don't young lady! You may have moved out and grown up but I am still your mother and you will tell me what's gotten you so upset'

Jen sighed and sat down at the table; she put her head into her hands and began to sob. She knew she would have to tell her mum but was now the right time? After all she did want to tell her and have her mum comfort her but could she bring herself to talk about the girl she loves who now every time she thinks about fills her with agonising pain. Her mum sat down beside her and pulled Jens right hand down and held it tightly to her chest gripping it with both hands.

'Oh sweetheart, please tell me what's the matter, it pains me seeing you like this'

'I can't breathe mum...I feel like my world is falling down around me and I can't stop it... I constantly have this excruciating pain in my heart and it all my fault but I can't make it better as I'll just get hurt again'

'Ohhh Jen, please tell me what's happened? This isn't about the attack is it? I see too much heartbreak and pain in your eyes, please tell me?'

Jen took in a huge deep breath; she brought her left hand down from her forehead and looked at her mother.

'I've fell for a girl...I've fell so hard mum...she's my soul mate'

'So why are you an emotional wreck then Jen if you love her so much?'

'Because I had to end it'

'Why? If you love her why did you end it?'

'Because I love her... Mum the man that attacked me said if I told anyone he'd hurt her and the thing is when I received that message Diane had already told the police so I had no choice! If there is nothing between us then he can't hurt her... Right?'

'Oh Jen I wish I could tell you that this girl will be safe now you've ended things with her but it seems to me this man already knows your feelings for her so weather you have ended it or not he knows that hurting her will still hurt you! You need to tell the police so they can protect her Jen'

Jens heart stopped, her mother was right, what has she done? But she can't go to the police, what is she going to do?

'I can't go to the police mum, what am I going to do? She's not safe... What is he hurts her mum or worse? I can't live without her'

'Jen you can tell the police don't be silly'

'I can't...see the thing is mum this girls a little bit younger that me and...and well you see I happen to...I err happen to teach her'

Jens mother's mouth dropped open, she couldn't believe what she has heard. Her mother stands to her feet and stairs down at Jen.

'You stupid! stupid! little girl! You're not my daughter! I want my responsible Jen back I'm not liking this one'

She spat the words at Jen and walked out the house leaving Jen to break down into tears again.

...

Tilly was sat on the floor in the Worksop her legs tucked up into her chest. She was staring at the wall, no more tears fell out of her eyes, she had cried herself out and just felt numb. A few hours had past but Tilly didn't notice she just stared into nothingness. She started to come round and managed to pull herself up onto her feet. She began to walk to the door finding it hard to move her legs as they felt like Jelly. Opening the door she was blinded by the bright light of the world still passing her bye. She blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust. She quickly walked through the square to avoid people and she didn't want anyone to notice her red swollen eyes. Someone stopped her in her tracks.

'Excuse me dear, where is the shop around here?'

'Erm... Just down there'

Tilly pointed in the direction of price slice. She smiled at the woman and went to walk again but the woman stopped her.

'Are you alright dear? You look as though you've been crying for weeks'

'I'm fine thanks'

'No you're not, c'mon let me buy you a warm drink...I won't take no for an answer'

Tilly really didn't want to go for a drink with this woman but she also didn't want her parents asking questions when she got in. What harm could one drink do?

'Erm yeah ok...thanks'

...

Tilly and the woman were chatting away; they really got along to say there was a big age gap between them. Tilly being upset herself noticed the woman also was trying to hide her sadness.

'If you don't mind me asking are you alright? I mean I can tell your upset because well I'm the same really ain't I?'

'I thought I was hiding it, I guess not. I found out something today that shocked me and said some horrible things to my daughter that I really didn't mean and I'm scared she will not forgive me'

'I'm sure she will, you're her mother she can't stay mad at you'

'But I told her she wasn't my daughter... I didn't mean it at all and I didn't mean it in that way, it's just the girl I raised was so responsible and she's been so careless I just meant she'd changed that's all'

'Look erm'

'Brenda'

'Look Brenda, just tell her you didn't mean it, I'm sure you both can work it out'

'Thanks sweetheart, you know what, you're alright you, I really like you, you seem to have a good head on them shoulders of yours'

Tilly smiled at Brenda and let out a small giggle. They both carried on chatting and time flew bye while Jen was getting fed up of being home. She stood up and grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

'I need a coffee'

She said to herself as she slammed the front door behind her.

**Please leave a review...**


	39. Chapter 39

**Authors note: Thank you all for your reviews! it's reviews like that that make me write more :) as demanded by you here is another chapter, enjoy...**

Chapter 39...

Tilly grabbed her and Brenda another coffee and sat back down at the table. Brenda took a sip of her coffee and sighed. Tilly watched her curiously; she could see the woman was over thinking things. Before she changed her mind Tilly broke the silence.

'So are you going to try and make up with this daughter of yours?'

'erm…Yes I suppose so, I really hope she forgives me...I might take her out for a meal to apologize, is there anywhere nice to eat around here?'

'Good and well there's the dog, the food there is pretty nice'

'The dog it is...hey why don't you come with us? You can meet my daughter I think you and her will get along great'

Brenda gave Tilly a cheeky wink and nudged her arm, Tilly felt sick in the pit of her stomach, she'd just broke up with Jen, meeting new people wasn't the first thing she wanted to do and she could tell by Brenda's cheeky wink that she didn't mean just as friends.

'I think I'll pass but thanks anyway and how did you know I was into girls?'

'I just did, I guess it from experience, with my daughter also liking girls you tend to spot these things and I'm not going to take no for an answer, you've really helped me here and I want to say thank you'

'Ohh erm ok then'

'Good, tonight at the dog, see you there at 7?'

'Yes that's sounds great, I'd better get going, thanks for the coffee and for the meal tonight, I guess I'll see you later. Bye'

Tilly got up and headed towards the door, she turned to look back at Brenda who gave her a smile and a wave. Tilly gave a wave back and walked out the door, as she got round the corner she stood with her back against the wall and tried to hold back her tears. She wanted to go for a meal it would be nice but she doesn't want this daughter of Brenda's to get the wrong idea. Maybe they could be friends and after all they could even go to the same college. From the opposite side that Tilly had left Jen was walking towards college coffee in a foul mood. She walked in a stood still as she noticed her mum, she turned around to walk out before her mother noticed her but it was too late.

'Jen! Jen! Please sweetheart hear me out'

Jen turned around to face the woman who gestured her hand at the seat next to her for Jen to sit down. Jen let out a huge sigh and walked over and sat down beside her mother. She folded her arms like a small child who didn't get their own way and she bowed her head down looking at the table and not her mother.

'Go on then?'

Jen said quite angrily, she wasn't in the mood for her mother telling her how she'd changed and wasn't her daughter anymore because that really hurt her. Yes she had changed but she was still the woman's daughter, she was still the same person but she believed in breaking the rules now for something that was worth it, rules are made to be broken. She felt her mother grab her hand which forced Jen to look up at her.

'Look Jen you know I didn't mean what I said I was just shocked, I am sorry sweetheart'

'You still said it though didn't you'

'I know and I promise I didn't mean it, let me make it up to you, I'll take you out for a meal at 7 at the dog?'

Jen looked at her mum and saw that she really was sorry, she couldn't stay mad at her; deep down she knew when her mother said it that she didn't mean it.

'Fine but you're paying'

Jen said with a cheeky grin.

'My treat and also I've invited a girl to come eat with us, I met her earlier she seems really nice, your type'

Jen glared at her mother, why was she trying to set her up with someone? And her type how did her mother know what her type was?

'Mum that's really insensitive of you, I just told you how heartbroken I am and your trying to set me up with someone else'

'Look sweetie trust me you'll like her'

'Fine but it's not a date with her, she's only there because you invited her'

'Yes ok, c'mon then we better start getting ready'

Jen and her mother walked out of the coffee shop and back home. As she walked in the house she was met by Diane who was beaming at her. Diane walked over to Barbra and shook her hand.

'You must be Mrs Gilmore'

'Please sweetie call me Brenda'

'Ok Brenda I'm off out, I'm sure youse two have a bit of catching up to do'

And with that Diane smiled and made her way outside.

'She seems nice'

'Yeah she is, Diane's been a really big help, and I don't think I would have coped without her'

Jen walked over and sat down on the sofa, her mother followed.

'So does Diane know about you having an affair with your student?'

'No, mum please don't tell her and it wasn't an affair it was so much more than that'

'Well put that girl out your mind and go get dressed for tonight, you only have just over an hour'

Jen gave her mum a fake smile and went upstairs to get changed. She collapsed on her bed and started to worry about the meal, she didn't want this girl to think that she was interested in her. She only has eyes for Tilly nobody else. She doesn't even want that girl to be there. Jen stood up and walked over to the closet, she liked dressing up when she went out with her mother in the past but she didn't want it to look like she was dressing nicely for this girl her mother seems to think is her type. Jen let out a sarcastic laugh 'my type' she though how could she possible know my type. She decided on wearing a casual dress and leggings as it looked like she's going out somewhere but not trying too hard to impress anyone. She threw her clothes on and sat down at her desk in front of the mirror. She studied her face in the mirror for several minutes; she could see the pain in her own eyes, there was no way of hiding it. She started to put her makeup on going over in her head who this girl could be. What if she is really pretty and she felt herself attacked to the woman. She only wants to feel attacked to Tilly, she only loves her and she wants her back. Jen's mum was shouting her from downstairs, it was time to go, she threw on her shoes and coat, grabbed her bag 'here goes' she said to herself and made her way downstairs. Her and her mother made their way out the front door and to the dog.

...

Jen an her mother were sat down at the table sharing a bottle of red wine, they had gotten there 15 minutes early so they couldn't order just yet as there was still one person yet to arrive. Jen kept shifting in her seat wondering who this girl is and that she could walk in at any second. What if the woman turned out to be someone she knew like a teacher from the 6th form that would be so embarrassing. She knew her mum only invited the girl here to distract her from Tilly and be with someone her own age, not like there was a big age gap between her and Tilly and the teen was very mature for her age. Jen was fed up of the silence so she took a huge gulp of her wine and broke the atmosphere.

'So what's this girls name then?'

'Its erm... Oh dear I forgot to ask, how silly of me, oh I do feel stupid now'

'You spent hours chatting with her, invited her out and you didn't even ask for her name? Yes you are silly'

Jen couldn't help but laugh at her mum; it was so typical of her, chatting away to a total stranger not even knowing anything about them. Jen looked over at the door as a familiar figure walked in, pain shot through her body and she felt like she was going to throw up, a huge lump formed in her throat and her eyes began to water. It was Tilly, this couldn't be happening, Jen wouldn't be able to concentrate on her meal knowing Tilly was in the same room and what if Tilly got the wrong idea when this girl comes to eat with them, She didn't think she stood a chance now at winning the teen back but if she saw her with another woman she defiantly could never win the girl back. Brenda noticed her daughters face change.

'You ok dear?'

'Erm...yeah mum I'm fine'

Brenda turned around to see what Jen was looking at.

'Beautiful isn't she?'

'Erm...sorry?'

Tilly scanned the room and her heart broke when she saw Jen sat there. She wanted to run away, she was going too but then she saw her, Brenda, the woman who invited her here was Jens mother, Tilly wanted to disappear, become invisible and that's when Brenda waved her over.

'Mum what are you doing?'

'I'm telling her come over, I told you she was your type didn't I?'

'WHAT? This is the girl you were talking about? Oh mum you've really messed things up this time'

'What ever do you mean? She's a really lovely girl, you'll like her I'm sure she's better than that student of yours'

'She is that student of mine!'

Brenda's mouth fell open at Jen; she couldn't believe what she just heard. She now understood why her daughter had fell for this girl. Tilly walked over slowly dreading every step she made closer to Jen, she was trying to think up an excuse on why she had to leave and couldn't join them. She arrived at the table and she took a deep breath and opened her mouth to lie and go home but Brenda interrupted her.

'Sit! I think we all need to talk'

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors note: Thanks again for your wonderful reviews, you have no idea how happy they make me :) I tried to make this one longer for you all, I really hope you enjoy it :)...**

Chapter 40...

Tilly did as she was told and sat herself down next to Jen, they couldn't look at each other and both of them tensed up when they became so close. Tilly could hear Jens breathing pick up speed which always happened when she was nervous. Tilly though she was going to throw up from all the mixed emotions she felt. She felt pain, a lot of pain but also warmth and happiness at being close to the woman.

'Look at you both; you can't even look at each other'

'Mum just leave it this was a bad idea, I'm going to go'

Jen stood up wanted to leave as quickly as she could.

'You sit back down young lady...now!'

Jen felt like she was a kid again being told off by her mother. She did as she was told and sat back down, trying to hold back the tears from the pain she felt having Tilly next to her.

'Just this morning you were being all dramatic telling me you couldn't breathe because your world has come crashing down on you because of leaving this girl and you can't even look at her'

'Mum please'

'No Jen, I came here because you were attacked and when I first saw you after how many months? I found you sobbing and it broke my heart but it wasn't because you got attacked it was because you'd broken your own heart by breaking up with this girl and your acting like she doesn't exist'

Tilly broke first and looked at Jen who was looking down at her hands on her lap twiddling her fingers. Tilly could see Jen was really hurting and uncomfortable so she stepped in before Brenda could say anything else.

'It's Tilly by the way; you can stop calling me that girl'

Tilly smiled at Brenda who smiled back.

'That's a really pretty name... So what do you have to say about the reason why Jen broke things off?'

'Erm...I'm sorry? What reason? She never gave me one'

Brenda's eyes reverted back to her daughter.

'Ohh Jen you didn't tell her? How could you be so selfish?'

'I didn't think I was being selfish at the time considering the circumstance'

'Ohh Jen you need to tell the poor girl'

'Tell me what?'

Tilly was really confused and upset, she needed to know the reason why Jen had broken her heart. Jen stood to her feet her eyes watering and she quickly walked to the bathroom. Her mum stood up to go follow her but Tilly grabbed her hand.

'I'll go, I need to know the reason but from her and I think it would be easier for her to tell me if we were alone'

Brenda nodded and sat back down. Tilly headed to the bathroom. No one was in there apart from Jen who had locked herself in a cubicle and was crying. Tilly could hear the woman sniffling. She put her head against the door and knocked.

'Please talk to me Jen...Jen please answer me...Jen...Jen please'

Tilly started to well up she knocked one last time on the door and nothing. She turned and walked away, just as she opened the door she heard Jens cubicle unlock. She rushed over and pushed the door open, Jen was sat down crying into her hands. Tilly walked in and locked the door behind her; she leaned her back against the door and folded her arms.

'So are you going to tell me why you broke my heart? I deserve to know Jen!'

Jen stood up and walked over to the girl, she placed her hands either side of her face. Tilly felt weak at the knees from Jens touch, she craves it so much.

'I'm so sorry Tilly; I didn't want any of this to happen! He said he'd hurt you and I thought if I ended it then he would think that I didn't care for you anymore, I was so stupid to think that and I'm so sorry Tilly, believe me I didn't want to end it, I don't want us to be over... I need and love you so much'

Tilly studied Jen's face, the woman was truly sorry. How could she be mad at her for wanting to protect her? She would have done the same if she was in Jen's situation. She couldn't think of anything to say back, she used her thumbs to wipe away Jen's tears and then she wrapped her arms around Jens neck and planted a passionate kiss on the woman's lips. Her heart began to pound as she felt the teacher kiss her back with even more force. Tilly slipped in her tongue to deepen the kiss; she didn't want to let the woman go. Jen pushed her body more forcefully against Tilly's which aroused Tilly and the teens hands started to wonder down Jen's body feeling her curves. Jen groaned at Tilly's touch, how she missed it and it hadn't even been a day. Jens hands made their way to Tilly's bum and she massaged it causing Tilly to moan in her mouth. Tilly broke the kiss off and whispered

'So how are you going to make this up to me Miss Gilmore?'

'Humm what would you like me to do?'

'I think you know'

'Well maybe we should have dinner then maybe back to mine because if we carry on I'll have my way with you in here and I defiantly don't want to make love to you in a toilet Miss Evans, what do you take me for?'

Jen let out a huge grin. She bit her bottom lip trying her hardest not to kiss the teen again as she wouldn't be able to stop. She grabbed Tilly's hand and led her out of the cubicle. Jen walked out the toilets and went and sat down at the table first. Tilly spent a few minutes fixing herself up and then she too went and sat back down at the table. As Tilly sat down her and Jen smiled cheekily at each other. Brenda noticed this and raised her eye brows at the two girls.

'You two made up now then?'

'Yes mother if you must know and I don't want to hear what you're going to say next'

Jen took a large gulp of her wine. Tilly moved her hand over to Jen's and placed it on the woman's holding it under the table stroking her thumb over the woman's knuckles.

'Actually I'm glad, I can see how much you care for her Jen, I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her and having spoken with Tilly I can see what you see in her and how mature she is for her age. I mean I would have never have guessed she was in 6th form. Don't get me wrong though Jen I'm not happy with you being her teacher and you her student but it's none of my business, if your happy I'm happy'.

Jen and Tilly both looked at each other with surprise, Jen's mum had found out about them and she didn't care. We're they dreaming? Were things finally looking up for them? Jen wasn't going to go shouting their relationship to the world but she now has someone she's can talk to about it all. Jen squeezed Tilly's hand and gave her a huge smile. She was so happy she was now back with the girl she loved.

'So what are we going to do about Chris?'

Jen's whole body filled with panic, how could she have forgotten about the threat?

'Tilly don't worry you'll be fine wont she Jen?...won't she Jen?'

'Erm yes course you will'

Jen said giving Tilly a fake smile because deep down inside she really did fear that he would harm Tilly like he did her. Tilly smiled back but Jen knew she was also putting on a brave front. Jen squeezed Tilly's hand again and gave her a reassuring smile which made Tilly feel a lot better. She felt safe when Jen was around. After her and Jen had been smiling at each other for a while Tilly broke it off to look around the room to make sure that anyone they knew weren't watching them. Jen saw Tilly's shift in comfortableness and stood up.

'C'mon then we better get going I'm not really hungry anymore and well we wouldn't want anyone getting suspicious now would we?'

Jen smiled down at Tilly and gave her a wink which made Tilly blush. Tilly then stood up to follow along with Brenda. Tilly really didn't want to leave, she'd just got Jen back again but she knew Jen was right. Walking out the door Brenda watched the girl's faces and couldn't help but feel sorry for them both.

'Oh you should see you both, looking like you'll never see one another again...look Diane's out tonight and I'll offer to take that daughter of hers to the cinema, tell her we need to bond or something. I'm not thrilled with you being her teacher Jen but yous two need some time alone.'

Brenda finished her sentence and then walked away. Jen and Tilly looked at each other in surprise, Jens mother was so understanding of them both. She's not happy about the whole student teacher thing but she is understanding about their love for one another. Tilly walked in an opposite direction to Sinead's house were Jen and her mother were going. Jen stood still and watched the girl leave, she was so confused Tilly had just heard Brenda say they could be alone so why has she left and why did she do it without saying anything first. Jen's smile dropped and she sulked as she turned to walk again. Just then she saw Maddie, Sinead and Bart walking towards them.

'Hey Jen I won't be home tonight I'm crashing at Maddie's yeah?'

'Erm yeah ok Sinead'

Jen replied knowing full well she would be staying at Bart's but Jen didn't care she just wanted to spend time with Tilly. Now knowing the reason why Tilly left so quick Jen wondered when the girl would be coming round. Once in the house Brenda went to the toilet and came back down.

'Right I'm off to see a movie then I'll maybe grab something to eat if I'm hungry seeing as I haven't eaten yet. I'll see you tomorrow'

And with that she was gone. Jen went upstairs in her bedroom to change her underwear. She wanted something sexy on for Tilly coming round. She wasn't expecting anything like that to happen but if it did she wanted to look nice for the teen. Jens phone beeped, pulling it out she smiled as Tilly's name was on the screen. *sorry I didn't have time to say why I had to leave but I guess you know why...I'll be over in 5, is the house empty? Ly xx* *hey yes I do know why you left so quick, the house is clear I'll see you in 5 ;) ly xx* Jen threw her clothes back on over her sexy underwear and headed down stairs to pour them a glass of wine each. There was a knock at the door and Jen practically ran to answer it. Jen opened the door and the girl standing there took her breath away.

'Hey you'

'Hey, so are you going to let me in then?'

Jen nodded and stepped back as Tilly walked in she pounced on Jen wrapping her arms around the woman's neck and placing her lips against the teacher. Using her foot she kicked the door close and pushed Jen up against the wall. Slipping her tongue into Jens mouth she deepened the kiss and turned it more passionate. Tilly's hands were all over the woman's body, feeling every curve she could sending shivers up Jen's spine. Jen broke the kiss.

'Tilly wait... Do you not what a drink or anything first? I don't want you to dehydrate like last time'

'Hey'

Tilly said playfully smacking the teacher's side while Jen had a huge cheeky smile on her face.

'Err don't you be smiling at me like that missy!'

'And what are you going to do about it?'

'I'll kiss it right off, I warn you I have lips and I am not afraid to use them'

Both girls laughed and Jen pulled Tilly's waist to bring her closer.

'So use them'

Jen said flirtatiously and Tilly planted another kiss on Jens lips before she had time to blink. This time it was Jen who deepened the kiss using her tongue to turn it more passionate, pulling the teen tighter into her body. Tilly moaned into Jens mouth as the teacher was massaging her tongue with her own. Both women began to get heated; Jen pushes Tilly over to the couch and leans her down following her so she's on top of the teen without breaking the kiss. Their hands moving frantically over each other's bodies. They've missed each other touch and it was now like a drug to them, they need it to survive. Jen was on top grinding against Tilly as she got more and more aroused. It was turning Tilly on feeling the teacher grind on top of her. Jen started to kiss down Tilly's neck and Tilly whispered in the teacher's ear

'I want you now...please take me up stairs'

Tilly felt Jen's smile against the skin on her neck, she felt the woman's lips spread wide and little pitches from her teeth she was smiling so big. With one swift move Jen jumped up pulling the teen up with her and into her arms. She gently bit the teens earlobe and said

'Come on then'

And with that Jen lead her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**


	41. Chapter 41

**Authors note: thanks for all your reviews, I've made this one longer for you all, i hope you enjoy it and please leave a review :) Enjoy...**

Chapter 41...

Jen slammed Tilly up against the bedroom door which bashed it closed. Tilly loved the feeling of Jen pushing herself up so forcefully against her and kissing her like it would be the last time. Tilly wrapped her arms around Jen's neck and lifted her leg around Jens waist. Jen feeling Tilly's leg grabbed hold of it and held it there as she pushed her waist harder into Tilly getting more aroused. Jen then applied more force pushing herself up against Tilly, as she pushed herself up against the teenager more she grabbed Tilly's other leg wrapping it around her waist as well. Tilly was incredibly turned on by this, she was pushed up against the door with Jens body against her and her legs wrapped around the teachers waist so the only thing keeping her up was the force against Jens body on hers. Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly's back just above her waist and began to move over to the bed not breaking the kiss. She then let go of Tilly and dropped her on the bed and crawled back on top of her. Tilly grabbed Jens top and pulled her down onto her lips. Jens hand made its way slowly down to the bottom of Tilly's top and she pulled it up and over the girls body revealing her perky breasts and she then threw it on the floor. She kissed down the teens neck and down her chest till she reached Tilly's cleavage. Jen then wrapped her arm around Tilly's back and pulled Tilly up so she was sat up facing her and she smiled at the teen. She planted another kiss on the teens mouth and ran her hands down the girls back and then unhooked her bra and pulled it off her throwing it down onto the floor. Jen looked down at Tilly's breasts and smiled, she looked back up at Tilly who was blushing and she licked her lips. Tilly watched Jen lick her lips and just wanted them to be all over her, kissing her and biting her. She felt Jen start to kiss down her neck again and she couldn't help but moan. She fell back as Jen made her way down to her breasts. She took one in her mouth sucking and using her teeth to torment her nipple. Feeling this Tilly arched her back pushing her breast into Jens mouth more and moaning at every lick and bite. Jen then lead the trail off kisses down to the rim on the girls jeans. She undid the button and slid them off and then slid the girls pants off. Jen then kissed up the girls leg slowly teasing her with her tongue. Tilly wriggled awaiting the pleasure that she was about to feel. Jen was kissing and licking the inside of Tilly's thigh and the girl just couldn't take anymore.

"Please Jen...oh god please touch me"

Jen didn't have to be told twice. Jen started to kiss Tilly in her now wet heated area using her tongue to make it more pleasurable. Tilly was arching her back and biting her lip to stop her from screaming. Jen then slowly inserted two fingers into the girl and Tilly couldn't hold it in anymore, after feeling Jen enter inside her she screamed with pleasure and threw her head back as Jen became faster pushing her fingers in and out still using her mouth and tongue to pleasure the girls hotspot. Tilly felt herself building as Jen thrusted her fingers inside her faster and faster. Tilly shut her eyes tightly and let out a big scream as her body spasmed as she reached her climax.

"Ohh Jen...That was amazing!"

Tilly panted trying to regain herself after the powerful orgasm she just had. Jen then laid herself back on top of Tilly and she looked deeply into her eyes.

"I love you so much Tilly, I'll not let him hurt you"

Tilly saw a tear escape Jens eye and she wiped it away with her thumb. She lifted her head up and pressed her lips against Jens.

"Don't worry Jen, he'll not hurt me"

Tilly then kissed Jen again and slipped her tongue in.

"This isn't fair Miss Gilmore"

"What do you mean Miss Evans"

"Well I'm lying here completely naked and yet you still have all your clothes on"

"Well I suppose you'll just have to do something about that then won't you"

Tilly bit her lip looking down Jens body wondering were to start. Jen grabbed Tilly's hand and placed it at the bottom of her top and moved her top upwards, she then let go off the teens hand to finish taking her top of on her own which Tilly eagerly did. Jen watched the girl closely as Tilly undressed her, she liked the way Tilly's face lit up when she saw her skin. Once Tilly had undressed Jen down to her bra and pants she pushed her down and laid herself on top of the teacher and started to kiss her passionately. Jen moaned in Tilly's mouth feeling the girl run her hands up her body and around the back to her bra which Tilly un hooked with ease. Jen felt Tilly smile on her lips when she threw the teacher bra on the floor. Tilly took one of Jens breasts in her hand and began massaging it and using her fingers to play with Jens nipple. Jen moaned as she felt more and more aroused under Tilly's touch. Still not breaking the kiss Tilly moved her hand from Jens breast down the woman's body slowly till she reached the band on Jens pants. Tilly stroked her fingers along the rip of Jens pants and Jen was moaning for Tilly to touch her. Tilly slowly pushed her hand down into Jen's pants and into her wetness. Tilly loved how turned on Jen would get from her touch. Tilly started to rub Jens hotspot and Jen moaned into her mouth pushing her hips up and down in time with Tilly's hand. Still rubbing Jens heated area Tilly started to kiss down the teacher neck lightly and made her way down to Jens breast were she took it into her mouth and teased Jen the way the woman had teased her just minutes before. Jen began to build and build, she couldn't cope under Tilly's touch and she climaxed screaming out the girls name. Tilly made her way back up and planted a soft but firm kiss on the teachers lips.

"Now it's fair"

Tilly said and winked down at the woman who was breathless beneath her. Jen wrapped her arms around Tilly and pulled her into a embrace, Tilly burrowed her head into Jens neck and they both cuddled in silence as they played the event that had just happened in there heads. Tilly was stroking Jens belly as the woman had slipped into a slumber. A few minutes later she stopped as she started to feel herself falling asleep.

"Mmm don't stop"

"I thought you was asleep?"

"I was until you stopped, I missed your touch"

"Oh I'm sorry"

Tilly said cheekily, she looked up at the woman who still had her eyes closed and she leant over and placed a small but meaningful kiss on the woman's lips, Jen smiled under the kiss.

"Better?"

"Much thank you"

Jen rolled onto her side to look at Tilly. She grabbed and held Tilly's hand in hers and stroked the teens knuckles.

"Well I must say Miss Evans, that was amazing"

"I couldn't agree more, I just wish i could stay here all night with you, but i suppose I better get up and out before everyone gets back"

Tilly jumped off the bed, Jen still had a hold of her hand so she pulled her back down on top of her and kissed her.

"I don't think so missy! You're not going anywhere"

"But Jen I need to be gone before anyone gets back"

"No you don't, I'll find a way to sneak you out in the morning, tonight your staying and cuddling up with me, unless you have a problem with that?"

"No not at all, it sounds perfect, apart from the having to sneak me out in the morning part"

Both girls giggle and cuddle on the bed. They was up most of the night talking about anything they could. They started to quieten down when they hear someone come home and for once Jen wasn't scared of them getting caught. A couple more hours passed and both girls eventually drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

...

Tilly woke up first and kept herself occupied to stop her from waking her lover up. After she's been awake for just over an hour she started to miss the woman's eyes. She made her way over and sat on the bed next to Jen. She looked down at her and couldn't help but stare at the woman's beauty. She listened to the woman breathing for a few more minutes until she managed to snap herself out of the trance. She leant down and kissed Jen on the lips, it took a few moments but Jen started to kiss back.

"Morning sleeping beauty"

"Mmmm morning to you too"

Jen flicked her eyes open to see Tilly leaning over her. Tilly had a huge smile spread across her face. Jen still half asleep said

"What?"

"Nothing, I just missed those gorgeous beautiful eyes of yours"

"Humm did you now?"

"Yep"

Jen sat herself up and looked into Tilly's eyes.

"I missed yours too"

"So how are you going to sneak me out?"

"Erm... How about we stay in here for ever?"

"That would be great but seriously Jen how am I going to get out?"

Jens smile fell to a frown, she didn't want Tilly to leave, she enjoys and craves her company too much.

"Why don't we just stay in here for a few more hours and wait till they leave"

"That sounds good to me, imagine what sorts of trouble we could get up too in a few hours"

Jen and Tilly leaned into each other for another kiss but Tilly quickly dived off the bed and crouched down beside it when there was a knock at the door and someone opened it before Jen could even say come in.

"MUM! You can't just come into my room like that"

"Sorry sweetie, old habit i guess, just came to see if your hungry"

"Hungry? And that's the only reason what you came to find out?"

Jen raised her eyebrows at her mum and her mum walked in and sat on the bed. Jen pulled her duvet higher to cover her naked body more.

"Ok you caught me, I came to see if Tilly was still here"

"Well if you must know she is"

And with that Tilly stood up with a blanket wrapped around her and her face was bright red.

"Hi, Mrs Gilmore"

"Erm... Well hello Tilly, I can see your both erm... Well I'll erm... I'll talk to you later Jen"

Jens mum quickly stood up and bolted out the room. Jen let out a huge grown and hid herself under her duvet. Tilly jumped into the bed next to her and pulled the duvet from over Jens face.

"Hey, why are you hiding that pretty head of yours?"

"Oh god Tilly...that was so embarrassing! My mum just walked in on us naked"

"I know and I think I need to be more embarrassed than you, I did after all only have a small blanket to cover me"

Jen bit her lip remembering the image of Tilly stood there with just a small blanket wrapped around her.

"Yes you was and you looked so...so...hot!"

Tilly let out a small flattered giggle. She jumped on Jen and kissed her cheek.

"I can't complain about the way you look either in fact I'm starting to forget"

Tilly put on a fake joking frown, she then lifted the duvet and looked under at Jens naked body, Jen blushed and pulled the cover back down onto her.

"Hey cheeky"

"What? Like I said I was starting to forget how stunning you looked"

"Don't get all innocent looking with me young lady"

Tilly giggled, she bit her lip and looked down at Jen and raised he eyebrows up and down twice very quick.

"Well...I know what that look means you naughty girl, my mum and Diane are down stairs, do you think you can control your scream?"

Tilly nodded slowly biting then licking her lips. Jen leaned over and started to kiss the girl.

"Oh I don't think you can, not when I start on you"

Tilly started to her aroused at how sexy Jen was being, but unfortunately Jen was right, Tilly wouldn't be able to hold back her moans. Jen was so good with her hands that just feeling her touch could make Tilly moan. Tilly sighed and threw herself down on the bed. Jen laid her head down on Tilly's stomach. After a few moments Jen heard Tilly's belly make a huge gurgling noise. Jen jumped up and out of bed onto her feet, Tilly looked up at her confused as Jen smiled at her and put her hand out for Tilly to grab.

"C'mon missy"

"What are you doing Jen?"

"Well you and me missy are going to get some food because your belly has been yelling at me for starving you"

"Well incase you haven't noticed there is a house full of people, how are you going to sneak me out?"

Jen frowned remembering they weren't alone. She quickly thew her clothes on as Tilly watched her curiously wondering what she was doing. Jen then kissed Tilly on the lips and headed to the door.

"I'll be back in 5 beautiful, don't go anywhere"

And with that Jen was gone. Tilly started to get herself dressed while she waited for Jen being extra careful she didn't make a lot of notice.

...

Jen walked down the stairs to see her mum on the sofa talking to Sinead and Diane making breakfast in the kitchen. Jen walked over to the sofa.

"Mum could I have a quick word please? Sorry to interrupt Sinead"

"Ahh it's ok, I'm off out with mads anyway"

Sinead headed out the front door shouting bye as she went.

"Whats up sweetie?"

"Erm... I have a small problem... You know a certain girl in my bed"

Jen's face turned bright red as she mentioned her bed. Brenda's eyes shot wide open and she looked over at Diane who was slaving away in the kitchen.

"Diane love, can I have some orange juice?"

"Oh sorry Brenda we've ran out"

"Oh that's ok Diane, i suppose I'll get over it...humm I suppose I can just not have orange juice this one morning, I'm getting older now and I look forward to having my orange juice in a morning but I suppose I'll just be disappointed for today"

"Erm...erm... I'll just nip out and grab you some, keep an eye on the breakfast"

"Oh thanks love, you really don't have too"

Diane smiled at Brenda as she walked out the door, Brenda then smiled up at Jen who was stood there looking at her with her mouth open.

"Mother! How the hell did you just do that? Are you some kind if mind magician?"

Jen laughed at how clever her mum was, she never knew her mum was so good at mind tricks. Tilly walked down the stairs after listening to the convocation and hearing Diane leave. She ran over to Jen and planted a huge kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Of course, I'll see if I can sneak away after Diane's dinner later to come meet you"

"Ok, I love you"

"I love you too"

Jen replied with a huge smile on her face which quickly turned to a frown when Tilly left. Her mum noticed this and placed her arm on Jens shoulder, Jen looked at her mother.

"She really means a lot to you doesn't she? I can remember how I felt when your dad left for a few hours, I'd instantly miss him and I'd have the same face you do now"

"She really does! My heart aches when she's not around"

Jen smiled at her mum and headed up to her room. Brenda sat back down on the sofa and smiled to herself, even though she didn't approve of Jen dating a student she knew that Jen really did care for this girl and she wouldn't do anything to get in the way of there relationship. Tilly was walking home with the biggest smile on her face. She pulled out her phone and text Jen *i wish I could wake up to you every morning :( and we didn't even get to say a proper goodbye ;) ly xx* Tilly then put her phone in her pocket and carried on her journey home. Once home she talked with her parents for a while and had breakfast and then decided to go to her room. She threw herself down on her bed with a big sigh. All she wanted to do was be with Jen, she pulled out her phone and she noticed she had a message from Jen it read *i wish I could wake up with you everyday for the rest of my life, and your right, that's a shame I guess I'll have to make it up to you later ;) ly xx* *the rest of our life sounds good to me, and I'm looking forward to meeting you later, what time and were?* *about 6? And at the shack? Don't worry were just meeting there :) ly xx* *6 sounds good to me ;) I'll see you then :) ly xx* Tilly couldn't contain her excitement. But it was only 10am what was she going to do to pass the time? She decided to have a bath and when she went downstairs after she was greeted by Maddie sat on her sofa. She'd came over to see if Tilly wanted to come out. Tilly agreed, she'd missed hanging out with her friends and this would pass the time and stop her thinking about Jen every second of the day. Both girls headed out and Tilly quickly regretted going out with her best mate.

"So Till's we gotta go meet Kate and then were heading out shopping, that ok?"

Tilly didn't know what to say, she hasn't really seen Kate since the night of spin the bottle were Jen walked in on them kissing as a dare and also she didn't like the fact that Kate had caught Jen and her kissing at the college and then tried to break them up. Tilly gave Maddie an unpleased look.

"Oh Tills, why do you suddenly not like Kate since the kiss? Are you embarrassed to be around her?"

"No Mads, it's not that I don't like her, it's just i thought it was going to be us two"

Tilly felt bad about lying to Maddie but she couldn't tell her it's because she tried to split her and Jen up. Tilly knew she didn't have to but she pulled out her phone to text Jen to tell her she'd be spending the day with Kate as she didn't want to been seen by Jen with her and not have told her. *hey gorgeous, I just thought I'd let you know that I'll be spending the day with Kate, I don't want too but Mads invited her along. Ly xx* Reading Tilly's text Jen felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach, she couldn't help but be slightly mad after all the girl did like kiss and try to steal Tilly from her but she didn't want to stop Tilly from spending time with her friends. *Hey gorgeous yourself, thanks for telling me you know you didn't have too, ly xx* *I know I didn't but I wanted too giving what she did, do you mind? I'll make up an excuse to leave ly xx* *Don't be silly! Course I don't mind, have fun with your friends. I just don't trust her, please tell me if she tries anything? Xx* *she won't try anything, I won't let her! I love you xx* * I love you too, now go have fun xx* Tilly knew even though Jen had said she didn't mind she actually did but Tilly loved her for not making a big deal out of it. Tilly and Maddie walked to meet Kate linking arms. Tilly saw Kate in the distance and she felt disgust deep inside her. Maddie gave Kate a hug and Kate looked over at Tilly and smiled. Tilly smiled back to be polite, she wasn't going to let one girl ruin her day with her friends.

"Hi Tilly, it's nice to see you, it's been a while"

"Hi Kate and yes it has"

Tilly was blunt and Kate instantly knew that Tilly still was mad at her. Maddie saw George and went running over shouting his name and left Kate and Tilly alone.

"Look Tilly, I know your mad at me and I have no excuse for what i did, I am sorry but I really like you and that kiss well it sent a shock through me and I guess I got jealous that you was with someone else, please can we go back to being friends?"

"Your right you had no excuse to talk to Jen like that and I don't know Kate I'm still angry with you but we'll see about being friends"

"Thanks, so how are you and Miss Gilmore?"

Tilly raises her eyebrows at Kate, she knew the girl was digging for information that Tilly wasn't going to give her.

"We're fine"

And with that Tilly started walking towards Maddie and George. Kate followed closely behind Tilly feeling uncomfortable. After a few minutes talking they walked off to the bus stop to catch there bus to town. On the bus Maddie sat next to George and they both were chatting away they didn't hear the convocation going off with Kate and Tilly who were forced to be sat next to each other.

"So you and Miss Gilmore are fine?"

"Yes me and Jen are"

"Still in that honeymoon stage?"

"Yes if you must know, we love each other so we'll always be in that stage now can you please stop asking questions about mine and Jens relationship hoping that there's a flaw with it"

"Sorry just trying to make convocation"

"No you wasn't Kate, your hoping I'll say something that you want to hear"

Tilly threw Kate a look and the girl backed down. They both went back to awkward silence. Tilly was sat there with her arms crossed looking out the window.

"Your cute when your annoyed"

Tilly automatically thought of Jen, she said the exact same thing and remembering this made her smile. Kate looked at Tilly smiling and felt happy until Tilly frowned at her.

"Don't say stuff like that"

"What? You was just smiling at my comment a second ago"

"No I wasn't, I was smiling because Jen said the same thing, I was smiling because of her not you"

"Ok, I'm sorry, but it is adorable the way you act when your mad, I could look at that face all day, especially when yo.."

"..Kate stop it, I don't want to hear it ok, just stop it"

The bus pulled to a stop and Tilly jumped up and marched off the bus, if she had to listen to Kate talk to her like that she would have lost it.

"Blummin hell Tills you marched off here quick, are you ok?"

"Yes I fine thanks Mads, just needed to get some fresh air, thought I was going to hurl"

Maddie whispered into Tilly's ear.

"I think Kate still likes you as she was checking out your bum when you walked off, you should get in there Tills she's hot"

"Maddie please don't, I don't like Kate in the way! Also I though you wanted me all to yourself?"

Both girls laughed, Maddie never really liked anyone that Tilly dates.

"True I do want you all to myself but I'll make an acceptation for Kate because she's super Hot and I like her"

Tilly shook her head and linked arms with her best friend and they walked off into town shopping with George and Kate.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**


	42. Chapter 42

**Authors note: thank you so much for reviews, i tend to get asked questions, feel free to ask me them on here or on my twitter xdemipetersx and thank you again for all your lovely reviews, enjoy...**

Chapter 42...

Jen was sat at home enjoying her free time sketching she felt like she hasn't sketched in a while as she was rather busy with Tilly or busy with College stuff. Her thoughts kept going onto Tilly and wondering how her day was going, she hopes that Kate hasn't tried anything. Jen couldn't help but worry as she knows how trusting Tilly is and she always sees the good in people. She'd hate it if Tilly started to trust Kate again and end up regretting it. There was a knock at the door, Jen walked over to answer it. When the door opened someone hurried inside. Jen looked at the girl shocked.

"TILLY? What are you doing here? What if we get caught?"

"Relax Jen, Sinead and Diane have just sat down with a coffee, and I don't think you have another secret girlfriend do you?"

Jen smiled at the girl, she loved how brave Tilly was getting, it excited the woman. Tilly walked in closer and placed her lips on the woman.

"I'll take that as a no then shall I?"

"Of course I don't have another secret girlfriend, I can hardly keep up with the one I have, why are you back so early from shopping?"

"Good and Jen it's been like 6 hours, I'm actually back late, were supposed to be meeting at the shack in half an hour"

"Really? I didn't realise how much time had passed, I've been sketching nonstop"

Tilly walked over to the table, she looked at Jens sketch book, on the page was a picture of them both on the beach. Tilly was holding a warm drink and passing it over to Jen who had her hands placed around Tilly's. Tilly turned and smiled at Jen.

"That was a good day"

"The best...so how was shopping?"

Tilly looked at Jen suspiciously, she walked over to the woman and entwined her hand with Jens.

"How was Kate do you mean?"

"Alright fine, yes! How was Kate?"

Jen saw Tilly's face drop, she felt anger build up inside her. What she done? She better not have tried anything or hurt Tilly, not again! Jens thoughts were starting to annoy her so she said it out loud.

"What has she done Tilly?"

Tilly saw the frustrated look on Jens face, she wants to tell her but is scared that Jen might go and say something to Kate. Tilly still having Jens hand pulled Jen and lead her up the stairs into the teacher's room. When in the room Tilly went and sat on Jens bed and looked at her. The look on Jens face was a worried one. Tilly tapped the side of the bed next to her and Jen walked over and sat, Tilly placed her hands on Jens and looked into her eyes.

"If I tell you, you can't go and do something stupid like confront her ok?"

"Ok Tilly please tell me, did she kiss you again?"

"No no god no, I would never let her even get that close to me."

"So if she didn't kiss you what did she do?"

"It's not what she did exactly it's the things she said, she was trying to draw me in I guess by saying I'm cute and things like that"

"I'm not happy with what she said but at least she speaks the truth"

Jen smiled at Tilly and Tilly nudged her, she knew Jen was trying to be the bigger person and let it go over her head even though it upset her. Jen knew Tilly loved her and that's all she needed. There love was too strong for someone to come in and take Tilly away from her with words.

"I only want you to call me cute though, anyway I told her to stop it and well Maddie said she checked me out when I got off the bus but that's about it"

Jen studied Tilly's face expression. She knew Tilly was holding back on something.

"No it's not, there's more isn't there?"

"Well...you see...Maddie wants me to go for it with her and I keep telling her no but its Maddie were talking about, I'm scared she's going to do something like set up a surprise date or something"

Jen saw a huge frown creep on Tilly's face; she wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled Tilly in close.

"Don't worry about it, if she does there's nothing you can do about it"

"Why are you not mad about all this?"

"I'm not going to say it doesn't upset me Tilly because it does but what Maddie and Kate do isn't your fault. I trust you and I know you wouldn't ever do anything with her so there's nothing to be mad about is there"

"I guess not, I love you"

"I love you too now come here and let me make you feel better"

And with that Jen pushed the girl down and kissed her passionately which instantly Tilly reciprocated.

...

Jen and Tilly were laid in bed talking and cuddling each other after their passionate love making. They started to hear talking downstairs, Sinead and Diane were back.

"Looks like we'll have to sneak you out again"

"This is becoming a habit"

"Yes, but a good one...right I'll nip down and see how I can sneak you out"

Jen kissed Tilly on the forehead and threw her clothes on and left Tilly alone in her room to go check what was happening downstairs. Tilly stayed comfy in Jens bed, snuggling her head into Jens pillow inhaling the woman's scent. Jen walked downstairs to see Sinead and Diane eating at the table and her mother sat on the sofa.

"Hiya love, I thought you had gone out your tea is in the microwave, did you fall asleep? You look as though you've had a restless nap."

"Oh thanks Diane and yeah I did"

Jen replied looking over at her mother who was staring at her wide eyed, Jen started to feel embarrassed as she knew her mum new exactly what she had been doing. Jen started to go red.

"Jen are you ok love? You're looking a bit flushed, here take a seat I'll poor you a glass of water"

"Oh no I'm fine, probably just got up too quick that's all"

Jen walked over and sat down next to her mother, Jen turned to face her. Brenda knew what Jen wanted; the look on her face said it all. Brenda shook her head from side to side which stunned Jen, her mum knows so why will she not help them? Jen looked over to Diane and Sinead to make sure they couldn't hear. Jen started to whisper to her mum.

"Mum please?"

"No Jen, you got yourself into this mess you can get yourself out"

"Mum please? How can I sneak Tilly out through a room full of people?"

"Well you should have thought about that first then, I won't always be here to get you out of trouble Jen"

"I know, but it's not like we planned to...you know... It just sort of happened"

Jen felt her face go bright red again, she can't believe she was asking her mum to help sneak out her lover. It was obvious her mother wasn't going to help her but her mum did have a point, Jen couldn't always rely on her to help sneak Tilly out in times like this. Jen just sighed and walked over and sat at the table with Sinead and Diane.

"Got anything plans for today then you two?"

"No not really, think I might see if Tills and Mads wanna come round"

Jen threw her mum a look, now she defiantly couldn't sneak Tilly out, after a few seconds of thinking and Sinead watching her strangely she replied.

"That's sounds good, why don't you make a night of it, grab lots of sugary snacks from the shop and put on a few DVD's"

"Yeah that sounds good"

"C'mon then let's get to the shop...Diane your coming too as I've not seen you all day we could go for a drink after?"

"Yeah ok then love"

Jen couldn't believe she pulled that off but Sinead was still looking at her suspiciously, Jen just smiled at her and that seemed to take the girls focus of her. When at the shop Jen quickly texts Tilly *hey, I'm so sorry but the only way to get you out the house was to go out with Sinead and Diane but were only at the shop so you'll have to hurry, I'm so sorry ly xx* Jen panicked as she didn't get a reply and they were heading home, Diane had forgot her purse and wouldn't let Jen pay for her drinks. Diane walked in first and Jens heart dropped when she heard the girl's name.

"Oh hi Tilly love, what are you doing here?"

...

Tilly received Jens text and her heart sank, she wanted to say goodbye to Jen. She quickly jumped out of Jens bed and threw her clothes on as fast she could. She quickly wrote a note and placed it on Jens pillow. She made her way out of Jens room and down the stairs and froze when she saw Brenda sat there.

"Brenda... You scared me... I...um..I"

"It's ok Tilly Jen kind of hinted you were up there...please come and sit"

Brenda tapped the couch cushion next to her and Tilly walk over and sat.

"I really must be leaving Jen said they'd only popped to the shop"

"Don't worry there going for a drink as well...look Tilly I really hate to say this because I really do like you, I see how much my daughter loves you and how much you love her back...but I think it's best if you leave her alone now"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this too you but you don't see what you're doing, you don't see that your ruining my daughter's life"

"But she loves me and I love her, how could I be ruining her life?"

"By being with her, this is the second time you've had to sneak out, what if next time you both get caught? Jen will get fired and no school will want to hire her once they hear she was involved with a student, she's been working her whole life to become a teacher please don't let her ruin that"

Brenda heard the front door open she whispered one last thing to Tilly.

"If you love her you'll let her go, just please think about Jen's future"

Tilly's eyes were starting to water and she didn't know what to say or do, she couldn't move, how could Brenda just tell her that.

"Oh hi Tilly love, what are you doing here?"

"I erm... Came to see if Sinead wanted to hang out"

Jen walked in and spotted the girl. Tilly's heart dropped when she saw the woman walk through the door. Jen instantly knew something was wrong, she saw the water forming in Tilly's eyes. She looked over at her mother who has a straight serious face. Jens heart started to pound, she knew her mother had upset Tilly but how?

"Tills I was going to invite you round to spend the night, look I've brought snacks and ice cream, fancy it?"

"Yeah sure"

Tilly faked a smile, she was happy to spend time with Sinead and be so close to Jen but after the convocation she just had with her lover's mother she was still very upset.

"C'mon then we'll go yours and grab your overnight bag"

Tilly nodded and she and Sinead left the house, Tilly couldn't bring herself to look at Jen when she left. Diane walked up stairs in search of her purse. Jen folded her arms and looked at her mum with disappointment.

"What have you said to her?"

"Nothing, what makes you think that I've said something"

"I can read Tilly like a book mother; I know she's upset, so tell me what you've said"

"I've said nothing she didn't already know Jen"

Before Jen had chance to reply Diane made an appearance.

"Right I've got it, let's go for that drink then shall we, you coming Brenda?"

"No thanks sweetie I think I'll stay here, I'll try not to get in your daughter and her friends way"

"Ok and don't worry they won't mind, Tilly's a nice lass you'll like her"

"I'm sure I will"

"C'mon then Diane let's get going"

Jen wanted to leave as soon as possible, the quicker they left the quicker they'd be back, Jen didn't want Tilly and her mum to have a chance to be alone again, who knows what else her mother would have said if they hadn't have come back.

...

Tilly and Sinead came laughing through the front door.

"Ok tills you set the DVD's up and I'll throw your stuff in me room"

Tilly walked over to set up the TV and Sinead walked upstairs with Tilly's overnight bag. Brenda walked down the stairs and gave Tilly a look; she poured herself a glass of water and sat down at the table with a photo album. Tilly couldn't help herself, she wanted to avoid Jens mother after there last chat but she was curious. Sinead came down stairs and looked over at Brenda so Tilly didn't have chance to ask what the woman had. Sinead walked over to Brenda and looked over her shoulder.

"Aww is that Jen?"

Tilly quickly shot over to Sinead and also looked at the album.

"Yes, isn't she adorable, she's six years old there, that's the day she told us she wanted to teach. I know such a young age but as you can see it wasn't just a kid being a kid"

Brenda flicked the page over and started pointing at the pictures of Jen and telling them the story about it.

"This is Jen when she got her first paints, look how messy she is but the picture she painted is advanced for her age...this is in school, she's helping the child next to her with math, teaching her some easier calculations to do...this one is when she won an award for most helpful in the classroom, she'd always help her classmates out when they were stuck with their work...oh this one is her graduating UNI, she was so happy because she has been working so hard to become the teacher she is today...I'd hate for anything or anyone to ruin that"

Tilly felt a huge pang of guilt inside her and a tad but of anger as Brenda was purposely doing this to make a point to Tilly.

"Yes well Jens a big girl I'm sure she can hold onto a job, and don't tell her I said this but she is really good at teaching, you must be proud"

"Thank you Sinead and I am proud, seeing her work so hard for her dream and getting it"

"Well c'mon Tilly let's get them films on and pig out"

Tilly and Sinead threw themselves down on the sofa and pressed play. Brenda made her way back upstairs and left the girls to watch there movie.

...

Jen was getting impatient with Diane, she'd had one to many to drink and wouldn't leave and Jen desperately wanted to get back. Diane threw her arm around Jen to keep herself up.

"I do love you Jen, you've been such a good en to me, I'm so sorry I really am sorry...I'm so sorry Jen"

"What are you talking about Diane; you've said you're sorry plenty of times do you want to tell me what you're sorry for?"

Jen was laughing at Diane, trying to keep her up; Diane squished Jens cheeks with her fingers making Jens lips press out.

"You are a really good friend you know that? A really good friend and I'm sorry I brought that man here"

Jen pried Diane's hands off her face.

"Let's not bring that up Diane, you wasn't to know now c'mon let's get you home"

Jen helped Diane walk home, her legs were going everywhere and Diane was babbling on about nothing the whole way home. Diane crashed through the door with a bang and burst into a fit of laughter she then turned to Jen and placed her finger on her lips

"Shhhhh"

Jen walks in and closes the door. She looks over to Sinead and Tilly who was on the sofa, their faces white and their hands on their chest breathing heavily. Jen looked at the TV screen and saw that the girls were watching a horror movie and laughed.

"Did you think we was coming to get ya"

Jen looked over at Diane she found it a little inappropriate with Chris still being on the loose. Jen just shook her head and gave Tilly a quick cheeky smile but Tilly turned away. Jen needed to talk to the girl, find out what her mother said that's made Tilly behave this way. Diane mumbled something and started to stumble up the stairs. Jen followed her to make sure she didn't stumble back down them. Once Diane was safely in bed Jen went into the bathroom, she turned the cold water tap on and splashed her face with cold water. After drying her face she looked in the mirror and laughed at herself, she'd forgotten about her makeup and now had thick black eyes. She started to search through the cabinet to find some make up remover but couldn't. There was a knock at the door.

"Just a second"

"It's me"

Jen walked over to the door were she unlocked and opened it, there stood Tilly who had her head down like she was feeling guilty and ashamed. Jen just stood quiet and watched her, Tilly started to feel uncomfortable and decided to look up at Jen and she burst out into a fit of giggles when she did. Jen went to speak but Tilly placed her finger on the woman's lips.

"One moment"

Tilly said and she walked away from Jen and into Sinead's room. Shortly after the teen walked back out with a bag, she brushed past Jen and entered the bathroom; she pulled Jen in and closed the door. Tilly pointed at the toilet for Jen to sit on; Jen walked over put the toilet lid down and took a seat. Tilly unzipped her bag and pulled out some cotton pads and a bottle of some kind of liquid. She poured some of the liquid onto the cotton pad and approached Jen. She took Jens chin into one of her hands so she could keep her head still, she then began to wipe Jens eyes.

"We can't have you looking like a panda can we? Even if you do make a sexy one"

"You know I can do this myself"

"I know! But I want to do it for you so just relax"

Jen stared into Tilly eyes watching her concentrate. She couldn't help but smile at how careful and gentle Tilly was being with her.

"There you go, all done"

"Thank you very much, however can I repay you?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something... Anyway I better get back to Sinead she'll be wondering where I got too"

Tilly quickly hurried out the bathroom leaving Jen wondering what she did wrong. Tilly bumped into Brenda at the top of the stairs.

"Oh sorry Brenda I was just..."

"Have you thought about what I said?"

Jen was still in the bathroom sat down; she heard mumbling and decided to check it out. She walked to the door and stood hidden as she saw her mum and Tilly talking, she felt guilty for spying but she wanted to know what's been going on.

"Thing is Brenda is that Jen..."

Tilly was trying to tell the woman that Jen was only in the bathroom but she kept getting cut off by her.

"Tilly please listen to what I'm trying to tell you, you know it's for the best, you shouldn't have to think about this if you truly love her would you? Do you want those things to happen that we discussed?"

"No of course not but..."

"But nothing, I'm really sorry I don't want to do this but I have no choice"

With that Brenda turned and walked back into her room, Tilly went back downstairs and Jen was stood at the bathroom door confused.

"Doesn't want to do what?"

Jen said to herself quietly, what were her mum and Tilly talking about? She went into her room and laid down on her bed, her mind going over and over what the conversation could have been about. Tilly was sat downstairs watching a different movie with Sinead but she couldn't get into it.

"You alright babes? You look upset?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks; guess I'm starting to get tired"

Tilly desperately wanted someone to talk to but she could hardly tell Sinead and the one person that can always cheer her up and who she wants to talk to the most is Jen and she can't. She has a right to know but Tilly doesn't want to come between Jen and her mother but how could she keep this big thing from her? Jen would be devastated when she finds out and knows Tilly has kept it from her, she'll feel betrayed and that's the last thing Tilly wants Jen to feel. A few hours pass and the girls head upstairs to bed, Tilly noticed Jens light was on and she couldn't sleep thinking about what was keeping Jen up so late, she knew Jen was only in the bathroom when she and Brenda had that chat, what if she had heard? Tilly's heart was pounding and she felt sick, she wanted Jen. She looked over at Sinead who was fast asleep; she got out of bed and tiptoed across the landing to Jens door. She knocked lightly on the door and entered.

"Jen I really need to tell you something."

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW...**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I'm really sorry about the delay, i've been super busy. Thank you for all your amazing comments, i love them all and its what makes me keep writing this! I'm sorry its short, i'll try and make the next one longer. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. **

Chapter 43…

Jen was laid on her bed; she couldn't sleep because she couldn't turn off her thoughts. She heard a light knocking on her door and Tilly entered her face worried and pale.

"Jen I need to tell you something"

Jens heart stopped, what was so bad that it couldn't wait till the morning.

"Tilly it's really late, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I can't because I have something on my mind, why aren't you?"

"I guess the same really, come on then hop in"

Jen said and lifted up the cover for Tilly to jump in beside her which Tilly quickly did. Jen placed the cover back down over them and Tilly snuggled into Jen. Jen placed a kiss on the top of Tilly's head.

"What's a matter beautiful?"

"I'm not sure how to tell you"

"Is this about my mother?"

"What would make you think that?"

Jen sat up which caused Tilly too as well and Jen grabbed hold of Tilly's hand. Jen looked down at her hand over Tilly's stroking over the girls knuckles and then looked into her eyes. She then pulled Tilly's hand up to her mouth and kissed it.

"Look I know you and my mum have had a fall out...please just tell me why...I heard you and her earlier but I don't understand what's happened"

Tilly stopped eye contact with Jen and started looking around the room. She was feeling really uncomfortable with this topic; Jen placed her hand under Tilly's chin and turned the teens head to look at her. Jen placed her lips lightly on Tilly's and said

"You can tell me, I will not get mad or upset I promise"

"I'm not sure that's a promise you can keep if I tell you"

"Please Tilly what's happened between you and my mother?"

"If I promise to tell you can it not be now... I want to tell you but with Brenda as well so we can discuss it like adults, please Jen?"

Jen really wanted to know now but she respected Tilly's wishes so she nodded her head in agreement. Jen then lay back down and opened her arms wide for Tilly to snuggle back into her. Tilly nuzzled her head into Jens neck and wrapped her arm over Jens belly cuddling her tightly. Jen tightened her embrace around the girl, she could sense that Tilly was upset and she wanted to comfort her, she just wished she knew what was going on. She started to feel Tilly get heavier as she started to drift off.

"Jen?"

"Yes Tilly?"

"I love you"

Tilly confessed sleepily. A huge smile spread across Jens face, she placed another kiss on the teens head.

"I love you too"

...

Jen woke up first and she checked the time, it was coming on 7am, she nudged Tilly gently to wake her up but it wasn't working. She leant over and kissed her.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head"

Tilly rubbed her eyes and looked up at a smiling Jen.

"Hey you...what's up?"

"I think you need to go back to Sinead's room before someone wakes up"

"But I don't want too; I want to keep snuggling with you"

"I know I want too as well but we can't risk it"

Tilly jokingly pouted her lips at Jen; Jen giggled and pulled Tilly into her.

"Ok ok five more minutes"

Tilly snuggled back into Jen and Jen started to feel the teen get heavier again.

"Don't go falling back to sleep missy, I would hate having to wake you up again"

"Don't worry I won't, I suppose I better jump back into Sinead's room before she wakes up"

Tilly looked up at Jen gave her a kiss and headed out quietly to Sinead's room. Jen decided to get up and go for a run, she wanted to clear her head and that's something a run can always do. When she returned home everyone was just about to eat a fried breakfast that Diane had made at the table.

"Jen love you're just in time, take a seat next to Tilly and I'll bring your breakfast over"

"Ok thanks Diane"

Jen took a seat next to Tilly; she could feel the tension between them already. Jen looked up at Tilly who was looking uncomfortable, Jen then glanced to what had Tilly's attention and there was sat her mother giving Tilly a weary look.

"Mum, I think you and I should go out for dinner later, what do you think?"

"Yes that would be wonderful Jen"

Jen felt Tilly squeeze her hand under the table. Jen squeezed Tilly's hand back to reassure her that she wouldn't say anything to her mother, she would wait till her, her mother and Tilly were together. They all ate up and Sinead and Tilly went out to meet up with the other 6th formers while Jen and Diane did the dishes. Jen and Diane had a much needed chat as they hadn't really had one for a while, Jen made them both a warm drink and they both sat down on the sofa and talked for a few hours. Brenda was out putting her monthly bet on hoping that today was her lucky day. She returned home with a displeased look on her face, she hadn't won a penny. It started to get late so Jen hopped in the shower to get ready for a nice meal out with her mother.

...

Jen and her mother were sat waiting for their food to arrive. Jen picked up the bottle of red wine off the table and poured them both a large glass. Brenda then picked up her glass, held it in a 'cheers' manner and then sipped it.

"So Jen, What's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've took me out to dinner for a reason"

"I'm just treating my mum"

Jen looked down at her glass of wine and swirled it around before taking a nervous sip. Her mother eyed her up and down curiously until Jen met her gaze and stared curiously back. Brenda started to feel a little uncomfortable; it was unlike Jen not to start a convocation about art. There was a long silence between then which Brenda broke.

"How's Tilly?"

Jen raised her eyebrow at Brenda.

"She's fine thank you, she's just been acting a bit odd lately"

"odd ay?"

"yes, like something is bothering her and she keeps giving me a look like she wants to tell me something but is scared of upsetting me but when I ask her she says everything is fine but I know it's not"

Brenda gave her daughter an insecure look and took a gulp of her wine.

"Strange"

Brenda said and turned around looking to see if the food was on its way which to her relief it was. The food arrived and the very handsome waiter gave Jen a wink as he left, Jen blushed and let out a small giggle which her mother also did. Both women dug in having a really good natter throughout eating. Jen desperately wanted to ask her mother what she had said to Tilly to upset her so much but she respected that Tilly wanted them to sit down together and sort it out so Jen kept her mouth shut. Brenda knew her daughter to well and could see Jen was annualizing something and begun to get worried.

"Jen has Tilly said something to you?"

"No why? What would make you think that?"

"oh nothing, nothing"

Jen curiously eyed up her mother and Brenda avoided her gaze.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me mother?"

Brenda shook her head from side to side and gave Jen a fake smile. Jen fake smiled back. After they'd finished eating and had a few more glasses of wine they decided to call it a night and head home. Despite Jen being unhappy with her mum for reasons she has yet to find out she had a really good time. Both women tumbled home not realising how much they'd drunk until they hit the fresh air. They walked home linking arms and telling stories about Jen when she was younger. The laughed all the way home but being extra quiet while walking through the front door as it was late and everyone might be asleep in bed. Diane was still awake.

"Hiya, did yas have a good un?"

Both women nodded and Brenda said goodnight and made her was upstairs to bed leaving Jen and Diane in the kitchen. Diane could see Jen was slightly drunk and made her a nice cup of coffee which Jen was glad to see and gulped it down her along with a glass of water after. Diane rubbed Jen's back and headed up to bed as well. Jen placed her head down on the table and drifted to sleep.

**PLEASE TAKE A MINUTE TO LEAVE A REVIEW...**


End file.
